Tales of Toons: The Movie
by maestrodelvuelo
Summary: Una pelicula en cinco actos. Cuando la Oscuridad volvio a alzarse, las lolis pidieron el regreso del Caballero Lolicon... pero tendran que conformarse con una chica de pueblo y su inesperado compañero.  English version tester wanted
1. El principio

INICIO

(Poner en el casette la intro de Zelda Wind Waker para dar ambiente, ya que está muy inspirada en aquella.)

NARRACION: Entre las leyendas que se cuentan en el Mundo Animado, hay una que nos dice así...

(Imágenes estáticas de una ciudad dibujada al estilo anime, y personas-dedo pululando como en Digi Charat.)

NARRACION: Hace mucho tiempo existió una galaxia gobernada por una diosa. Era un lugar rico y fértil donde sus creaciones, las Lolis, vivían en paz. Pero un día fueron invadidas por un villano que ansiaba su pureza...

(Imagen de Lord Xiglem en su armadura negra, destruyendo el paisaje y espantando a las lolis que lo ven.)

NARRACION: La galaxia estuvo a punto de sumirse en la Oscuridad... y cuando ya no les quedaba esperanza...

(Aquí es cuando la música cambia para dar paso a la imagen del héroe: esto es, la del Caballero de Lolicon.)

NARRACION: Apareció de la nada un chico vestido de verde y rojo. Con una brillante espada, el chico expulso al villano y devolvió a la Diosa su puesto. Aunque le trajo de otro mundo, la diosa siempre le llamo 'Su Caballero'. Mucho tiempo después, cuando la reaparición de la Diosa se convirtió en leyenda...

(Deslizamiento de imagen, para ver como al lado del héroe acecha una figura enorme y oscura, de ojos rojos.)

NARRACION: En su galaxia volvió a notarse una presencia oscura. Una amenaza que ya creía olvidada... volvió a atacarla tomando una apariencia inesperada. Ella creía que su Caballero volvería a socorrerla... pero el héroe nunca volvió a aquel mundo. Las lolis no podían hacer nada contra ese enemigo, solo confiar en su Diosa...

(Pausa para tomar respiro, y tranquilos, que esto va a mejor.)

NARRACION: ¿Cuál fue el resultado de aquella pugna? Nadie lo sabe. Pero aunque su trabajo fue deshecho, la leyenda pervive entre el gentío. En un recóndito pueblo, cuando los varones se vuelven adultos, lo celebran vistiendo la Armadura del Caballero... para volverse tan nobles como el elegido por la Diosa.

(La última imagen: un poster de esta misma película, con el gafoso de Mike al frente.)

NARRACION: Aquel cuyo corazón vestía oro por fuera y dentro, y cuya espada era la Luz que fundió las Sombras...

(Cartel: 'BORDE DE LA FRONTERA'. Parece que es un pueblito pacifico, si. Algo sucede en una casa: la cámara entra por la ventana y vemos una niñita peliverde con un camisón blanco, que duerme. Pero no por mucho tiempo...)

NIÑA: Mmm... *bufidos*

(Entramos en su sueño: Esta flotando en un vacio oscuro, mirando el mismo pueblo en el que vive desde lo alto. Entonces, un ser negro y humeante aparece por detrás, trata de enlazarla, pero un hombre viejo vestido de caballero usa luz concentrada para herirlo y ponerla a salvo. Con otro hechizo el ser negro se desintegra y el la abraza. Despierta...)

NIÑA: Vaya, otra vez... desde que le conocí siempre sueño con el maestro Hubertus. ¡Pero no importa! (^_^)

(Tiene una especie de enamoramiento adolescente hacia un hombre viejo... pero eso no es malo, que va.)

ABUELO: (llama) ¡Blanche! ¿Te pasa algo? (NIÑA: ¡Nada, abuelo! ¡Un mal sueño!) Pues saca la basura.

(Después de la anécdota, la tal Blanche se viste y baja a desayunar: además de su pelo verde esmeralda y ojos color crema, se ha puesto un vestido corto y zapatillas de correr, podríamos compararla con una... Mini-Rydia.)

BLANCHE: Hoy me toca recibir mi regalo del Ritual de Adultez, ¿Te has acordado?

ABUELA: Cielo, ya lo hemos discutido: la armadura de imitación se concede solo a los varones, tu eres mujer.

BLANCHE: Ag, siempre con lo mismo. ¡El maestro Hubertus me ha enseñado que no hace falta ser hombre para defender a otras como yo! El Caballero de Lolicon es lo más importante para mí y mis amigos. ¡Voy a ser la rarita!

ABUELO: Querida, me temo que ya lo piensan. (ELLA: ¿Ein?) Eres muy distinta de los demás aldeanos, si no fuera por vuestro héroe común no creo que te hubieran aceptado tan rápido. (ABUELA: ¡Abuelo!) ¡Es por su bien!

(Es verdad, ella es totalmente humana mientras que los aldeanos son muñecos de estilo Lazy Town: es algo siniestro...)

BLANCHE: Y sin embargo, el maestro es igual que yo... parece que solo él entiende lo que es despertar en un pueblo lleno de criaturas tan distintas a ti... ¡tenía que haberme adoptado el desde un principio!

ABUELO: Solo quiero que sepas que nosotros te hemos querido siempre igual... pero el mundo no se toma a bien lo que es tan diferente. Lo tienen miedo... mira, para que se te pase el berrinche, te iba a regalar otra cosa muy bonita.

(La abuela le tiende un paquete que contiene un boliche de artesanía: dos vasos unidos por un mango metálico, hilo de lana y bola de madera de roble. A ella le encantan esos juguetes, debe ser por eso que la habían preparado esa sorpresa.)

BLANCHE: Abuela... me gusta mucho... pero no es lo mismo que una armadura, yo me había hecho ilusiones.

ABUELA: No te apenes, siempre puedes asistir a la ceremonia de investidura, Hubertus va a ser el encargado.

ABUELO: Erm, respecto a eso... no te has enterado, ¿no? (BLANCHE: ¿Qué?) Que el maestro... ¡desapareció!

(A la pobre peliverde casi le da un ataque. ¡Su ídolo real –ya que el Caballero Lolicon no cuenta como 'real'- estaba perdido desde la noche pasada! Fue a la mansión de las afueras, donde los muñecos-policía terminaban de acordonar la zona y los compañeros de la niña, al menos los chiquitos, lloraban de angustia.)

NIÑOS: *gimen*¡Buaaa! ¡Si el maestro se ha muerto no nos convertirá en Caballeros! (NIÑAS: Era tan guapo...)

BLANCHE: No puede ser... (0_0) ¡Arg, no, me niego a creerlo! ¡Si no le ha visto nadie, aun debe seguir vivo!

(Volvió a casa a comer, y extrañamente, un trueno cayó cerca de la mansión mientras estaba en los postres.)

BLANCHE: _Que extraño... ha sonado un trueno con el cielo sin una sola nube... esto hay que investigarlo, ¡ya!_

ABUELA: Cariño, no olvides traer agua de la fuente para cuando vuelvas. (ABUELO: ¡Antes de las 9, pilluela!)

BLANCHE: Quizás pueda encontrar pistas... que emoción... ¡es como en las novelas!

(Se acerca al gran jardín de la mansión del que fue su maestro, y se emociona porque siempre había recibido clases allí: el interior de la casona era un misterio para todos en el pueblo. Solo Hugo Hubertus consiguió abrirla una vez, y hacerla su hogar.)

BLANCHE: (clac) ¿Hum? La llave no está echada... veamos porque. El hall es... es bastante amplio, si.

(A lo largo de la pared había colgados cuadros misteriosos y de apariencia antigua.)

BLANCHE: Vaya. Estas imágenes debieron pintarse hace mogollón de tiempo, tienen polvo por todos lados. No quiero creer que el maestro fuera descuidado con su casa... y sin embargo, cada uno me despierta un tipo distinto de... nostalgia.

(Los retratos son, por orden: Dolores... Mike... Linda... los cinco Jenderillos... Xiglem... y el tal 'Hubertus'.)

BLANCHE: ¿Cómo es posible? El maestro tiene un retrato dentro de una mansión que nadie había abierto antes que el... Mmm, y el del tipo de gafas de metal esta torcido, le pondré en su sitio... (clinc) ¡Algo ha caído, estaba pegado por detrás!

(Es una llave. La niña se está emocionando, quizá encuentre un cuarto secreto o algo.)

BLANCHE: Porras. He metido la llave en todas las cerraduras que he encontrado, pero no abre ninguna...

(Entonces, lo que abre NO es una puerta... se fija en el reloj digital de la entrada, y se le hace raro su presencia.)

BLANCHE: El único aparato que funciona con electricidad que he visto en toda la casa. Parece que al maestro le apasiona todo lo clásico. (mira) Ah, vaya, el trueno que cayó le ha debido estropear... se ha parado en las 13:37 PM. ¡Justo cuando yo comía el postre!

(Otro trueno cayo, pero en su memoria: había visto otro reloj, reloj de pared, en la sala contigua, la biblioteca.)

BLANCHE: ¡Aquí esta! La llave encaja y le puede cambiar la hora. (piensa) Puede que el reloj de la entrada no estuviera roto. ¡Estaría parado a propósito para mostrar una hora concreta! Esos números deben ser un código. ¡Jo, que emoción!

(Así lo hace, y como premio a su astucia, la pared al lado del reloj se deslizo y mostro el camino a otro cuarto.)

BLANCHE: Un cuarto escondido. Nadie ha estado aquí, ni siquiera la policía. ¡Pero que veo! ¡Que tentación!

(En un armarito de armas se hallaba expuesta la verdadera Armadura del Caballero, con todos sus accesorios...)

BLANCHE: ¡Esta me la quedo! A ver si me cabe. *así hace* Nadie sabe que esto estaba aquí, o sea que no es robar... bueno, si encuentro al maestro y se la pido MUY por favor. ¡Quizá incluso la tenía guardada para mí! Si es que soy su favorita, seguro. (^_^)

(Algo mágico sucedió: la luz que emitía la coraza se apago y la bola de su boliche tomo un brillo cristalino.)

BLANCHE: Están pasando cosas muy raras... ahora mi boliche brilla como arcoíris... ¡y veo otro pasadizo!

(Al despojar al armarito de su contenido, se deslizo hacia atrás y revelo una escalera... hacia un sótano oscuro.)

BLANCHE: Menos mal que ahora mi boliche funciona como linterna. Este sótano esta negro como boca de lobo.

(En una estancia de piedra, cinco estatuas, los Jenderillos, miraban hacia un altar en que reposaba un arma...)

BLANCHE: La cabeza del Jenderillo amarillo está rota... que pena. (mira) ¡Que miedo! ¡Es el arma del crimen, fijo!

(El arma en cuestión es una pistola, un revolver corto similar al modelo Walther PPK de las películas de Bond.)

BLANCHE: Por suerte ahora llevo guantes, así que las huellas no serán un problema. ¡Fue usada hace poco!

(Estaba echando humo, pero no era normal... un humo negro y denso, que amenazaba con ahogarla... mientras la cámara se llena de gas y ella pierde el conocimiento, otro personaje que será importante lo recupera... en un lugar vacio y a oscuras.)

CHICO: Uuuf... que es este sitio... yo estaba luchando con toda mi fuerza...

(El chaval tiene camisa blanca y pantalones militares. ¿Mike? ¡No, es Lord Xiglem! Y ha perdido su armadura negra. Si recordáis, Xiglem no era otro que el Mike de un mundo que dejo de existir... enseguida os demuestro por que.)

VOZ: No te muevas. Vuelve a dormir... aquí, entre tu mundo y el nuestro... ya que no perteneces a ninguno...

XIGLEM: Rayos... yo estaba luchando contra ese superhéroe de pega... el Caballero de Lolicon. Aunque estaría mejor dicho que luchaba conmigo mismo... ¿Dónde está el... y Shojonoe? Ella desapareció de mi lado y luego... ¡ya no recuerdo más!

VOZ: Tu amiga se ha ido. Lo que ella buscaba en ti, y luego tu en ella, no podía llegar a cumplirse. Olvídala.

XIGLEM: Hablas como si me conocieras. ¡Pero no sabes nada! Quiero verla otra vez. ¡Es lo único que tengo!

VOZ: Eres tu el que no sabes la verdad. Pero tampoco creo que aunque la supieras, te fuera fácil... aceptarla.

XIGLEM: (ve un portal) ¿Qué? ¡Ese es mi mundo! ¡Es mi pueblo! ¡Lo reconozco todo, incluso ESE puente!

VOZ: Esta es una puerta hacia la verdad. Pero no estás preparado para cruzarla. Puedes intentar ser merecedor de ello, o podrías quedarte aquí para siempre. La responsabilidad de haber aniquilado tu mundo te perseguiría hasta tu último día.

XIGLEM: Es una elección con trampa, ¿verdad? ¡Claro que quiero salvar mi mundo! Si me convertí en esto... es por que creí que ya no me quedaba nada. Si tienes una forma de devolvérmelo, seas quien seas, estoy dispuesto a probar. ¡No tengo miedo!

VOZ: Perfecto... *pausa* Atraviesa este lugar, y busca la luz del día. Si la encuentras, todo quedara claro...

(Por fin alguien enciende la 'luz' y el chico puede ver donde esta: una ciudad fantasma, una ruina subterránea.)

XIGLEM: Que tétrico. Supongo que esa voz quiere que vaya de aquí hacia la superficie, pero el camino no está muy claro... bueno, el primer paso sería salir de la ciudad en sí, y necesito un lugar alto para mirar lejos y orientarme... ¿quizás allí?

(Dirige sus pasos hacia una catedral cuyo campanario parece el punto más alto, y sube allá para comprobar.)

XIGLEM: Que hartón de escaleras... (otea) Bien, según salgo de la catedral... al norte hay un túnel. ¡Vamos!

(En cuanto baja al altar principal, ve que el portón se ha cerrado después de permitir la entrada a ciertos seres.)

XIGLEM: ¡AGH! ¡Que es eso! Parecen humanoides... pero tienen las tripas por fuera, como en Noche de Brujas...

(Se refiere al episodio de Noche de Brujas donde cierta niebla pone a las personas del revés, como quien da la vuelta a un calcetín. Como allí no hay nadie para impresionar con el chiste, se decide por coger un arma de las estatuas cercanas.)

XIGLEM: ¡Son hostiles, no hay duda! Y esa voz creía que me iba a engañar con otra elección con trampa. (toma la espada) Esas dos estatuas se parecen demasiado a Mike y a mí como para ser casualidad... ¡Pero nunca volveré a coger el Espejo de las Sombras!

(Tras darles leña, se queda solo en el lugar. Jadea, y deja la espada de piedra al suelo.)

VOZ: ¿Por qué rechazas el poder que te concedió la Oscuridad? (XIGLEM: _Esa voz... es distinta a la de antes._ ¡Déjame en paz!) Necesito que aceptes la Oscuridad. Es parte de ti, tanto como tus brazos o piernas. Te necesito... ¡necesito a un Emisario Oscuro!

(La voz, ahora monstruosa, toma forma y aparece un glóbulo negro con boca llena de colmillos babosos.)

XIGLEM: No se por qué me sorprendo. Eres exactamente como te había imaginado. ¡La Oscuridad Humana!

GLOBULO: Chico listo. Sí, soy la oscuridad del Corazón Humano. Todos sus deseos impuros y sus malos sentimientos. Tu otro yo consiguió destruir mi anterior cuerpo... pero no puedo ser totalmente extinguido. Y tengo muy mal perder.

XIGLEM: No recordaba que fueras tan charlatán. ¡Y me da igual! Tengo una misión que cumplir, apártate.

GLOBULO: Ha sido EL, ¿verdad? Te ha engañado. No puedes hacer nada sin mi... ríndete. ¡Vuelve conmigo!

(Tentáculos negros tratan de enlazarle y llamas negras tratan de calcinarle... y en eso un tercero interviene.)

VOZ 3: ¡Ahí te equivocas! ¡El amo Xiglem siempre fue bueno en el fondo... y por eso estuve a su lado!

XIGLEM: ¿Qué? ¡SHOJONOE! ¿Eres tú de verdad?

(Shojonoe aparece allí en forma espectral, aunque no pueda interactuar con ellos, ha venido a salvar su amor.)

SHOJONOE: *guiño* ¡Vaya que sí! Amo, ya nunca estarás solo. Aunque todos estén en tu contra, yo nunca te dejare. No vuelvas a caer en los mismos errores, te lo ruego... si estas a punto de caer en la Oscuridad... ¡yo luchare y pujare para despertarte de nuevo!

GLOBULO: ¡No me vas a arrebatar al mejor siervo que he tenido nunca! ¡RINDETE!

(El fantasma Shojonoe saca una hoz de cristal, la ilumina y rebana en dos al insistente monstruo, se disuelve.)

XIGLEM: Por fin... pero me temo que no es la última vez que le vemos. ¿Qué te paso? Puedo ver a través de ti.

SHOJONOE: Solo puedo enviar una parte de mí hasta un lugar tan lejano. Tenemos que encontrarnos, pronto.

XIGLEM: Así lo hare. ¿Pero por donde salgo de aquí? (SHOJO: Has visto la luz, ¿no?) ¡Ah, si, hacia el norte!

(Tras agradecerla, toma el camino para salir de la cueva y hacia la superficie, pero ella tiene un regalo para el.)

SHOJONOE: *besazo* Es mi regalo del pacto... para que no vuelvas a usar nada manchado por las Sombras.

XIGLEM: Je... vale... ¿en la mejilla? Creí que lo que sentíamos era más fuerte... pero no me merezco mas, claro.

(Se toca allí donde la niña mariposa poso sus labios, y un cristal quedo clavado como el de Linda hace tiempo.)

SHOJONOE: ¡Concéntrate en mi marca y el poder Lolicon volverá a guiar tu camino!

(Así hace y otra armadura de Caballero aparece sobre él. Su brillo indica el camino a la superficie... y a Blanche.)

BLANCHE: *tos* Agh... ¿Ein? (mira a Xiglem) (XIGLEM: (?_?) Ella es...) ¡Estoy muy tocada... veo otra yo!

(Pero no hay tiempo de charlas. Los zombis de piel arrugada han llegado hasta el sótano donde están los héroes.)

XIGLEM: ¡Corre, que no te cojan! (BLANCHE: ¡Yo iba a decir lo mismo!) _Me pareció ver a una Marina Liteyear..._

(Los dos acorazados suben al primer piso, pero el portón principal está ahora trancado. Suben hasta el tejado.)

BLANCHE: Aquí no deberían alcanzarnos. ¿Cómo es posible? ¡La casa del maestro se ha llenado de monstruos!

XIGLEM: Están aquí. (ELLA: ¡Aaah! *alza pistola*) ¿Tenias un arma? ¡Pues haberlo dicho!

(La pobre no ha usado nunca un arma, así que tras el primer disparo fallido el miedo la hace soltarla. Xiglem se concentra y les arroja para atrás con telekinesia: parece uno de sus nuevos poderes. Los seres huyen... por que sienten a algo mucho peor.)

XIGLEM: Se han asustado, pero no creo que de nosotros... ¡debe ser eso! ¡Es enorme!

(Un monstruo con pinta de... lo diré: un Ohzaru poseído por el simbiote Venom se alza imponente en el cielo.)

XIGLEM: _Lo raro es que no haya hundido la casa con su peso_. (BLANCHE: *terror*) No sé cómo salir de esto...

(De repente se le ocurre... el Caballero de Lolicon era conocido por probar idioteces... y hacerlas funcionar.)

BLANCHE: ¿Eh? (0_0) ¿Qué haces, loco? ¡El suicidio no es la salida! ¡Por favor... no arrojes tu vida así!

XIGLEM: *silencio*... *seriedad*... **PER... SO... NA**... (¡Bang! ¡En toda la chola!)

(Algo sucedió, para lo que no nadie estaba preparado... un espíritu salió del cuerpo del chico, un ángel...)

ESPIRITU: **Vos sois yo... y yo soy vos... desde el mar de tu alma aparezco... EROS, el Regidor del Deseo...**

BLANCHE: Que está pasando... (0_0) ha venido un ángel... a sacarnos del atolladero...

(El espíritu salido del alma del chico alza una barrera luminosa que expulsa al monstruo hacia atrás, pero...)

XIGLEM: ¡Urgh! *espasmo* Esta es... la otra cara de mi alma... no puedo evitarlo...

(El espectro se transforma dolorosa y horriblemente... en un hombre-lobo corrupto y sanguinario, que ataca.)

LOBO: ¡Graaargh! *mordiscos* *zarpazos* ¡Gruuh! (XIGLEM: Ya esta hecho... *desmayo*)

(Con el peligro controlado, la cabeza del gorila hecho de Oscuridad explota y manchas negras pringan a la niña.)

BLANCHE: Puag. *escupe* Este es el tipo de manchas que no salen con nada... ¡mira! ¡Se te viene encima!

(El cuerpo sin vida del monstruo cae sobre el antiguo villano y se derrite. Hasta después de un rato no se le ve.)

BLANCHE: ¿Estás bien? (XIGLEM: _Que ha pasado... la Oscuridad se ha pegado a la armadura... como pesa..._)

(La armadura que Shojonoe le había recién regalado se ha tintado de azul fosforito... el más alto nivel de Phazon.)

BLANCHE: ¡Eh! ¡Que si estás bien! (XIGLEM: De hecho, nunca he estado mejor...) Pero que bromista. (¬_¬)

(Todo se calma. La lluvia, que había empezado hace rato, amaina. Ambos bajan hacia la cocina del caserón, para tomarse algo y calmar los ánimos. Cuentan su respectiva parte de la historia: la búsqueda del maestro de Blanche, y la misión de Xiglem.)

BLANCHE: No me has dicho tu nombre. Si vamos a colaborar, deberíamos tener algo para identificarnos.

XIGLEM: _¿John Smith? ¿Levis Strauss? ¿Peter Parker? ¿Peter GRIFFIN? ¿Claude Kane? _¡Er, soy Braulio!

BLANCHE: (¬_¬) Si no fuera porque no te conozco, diría que lo acabas de inventar. Pero eres de mi especie...

XIGLEM: Lo dices como si estuviéramos en extinción o algo. Deberíamos volver a tu pueblo. ¿Qué es eso?

BLANCHE: Ah, esto es un juguete que me regalo mi abuelo hace tan solo unas horas. ¿Eh? ¡Se ha encendido!

(La bola del boliche proyecta un holograma del maestro Hubertus. ¡Al fin, una pista!)

HOLO-HUBERT: Así que lo has encontrado. Blanche, yo quería que escogieras tu propio camino en la vida. Y que este mundo te permitiera llevar una vida pacifica... pero si has encontrado este artefacto, quiere decir que tu destino es luchar. He guardado este objeto mágico con gran cuidado... para el día en que el Mundo Animado necesite un nuevo campeón: un nuevo Caballero de Lolicon. Se que puedes hacerlo... (¡bip!)

BLANCHE: *lagrima* Lo sabia... siempre supe que el maestro me tenía guardado algo grande... su legado...

XIGLEM: Así que otro Caballero, eh... volvamos a tu casa, deben estar preocupados.

BLANCHE: (¡shuuush!) ¿? La armadura se ha esfumado... y la tuya... realmente si es mágica. ¡En marcha!

(Vuelven a la casita de los abuelos en Borde de la Frontera. Tras dar una explicación, Blanche se va de viaje.)

BLANCHE: Ni siquiera sabía mi propio nombre... pero vosotros me acogisteis como si fuera vuestra nieta real.

ABUELA: Aun así, repetías siempre lo mismo: 'min', 'blanc'... por eso te pusimos el nombre que llevas ahora.

BLANCHE: Si alguien se enterase de nuestra incursión... cundiría el pánico. O incluso puede que os persigan... No puedo abusar más de vuestra crianza. He disfrutado mucho en estos años, pero debo partir para localizar a mi maestro... y así averiguar quién soy.

ABUELO: Nos partes el corazón, querida... pero sabíamos que esto tenia que pasar... ¡te esperaremos!

XIGLEM: Yo estaré con ella. A mí también me interesa encontrarle, sea quien sea... _aunque ya lo sospecho._

(El dúo se interna otra vez en el bosque para que el chico pruebe una cosa que quería hacer desde hace rato.)

BLANCHE: ¿Dices que ese cristal nos ayudara a viajar? (XIGLEM: Si me concentro, quizás lo haga funcionar...)

(¡Parece que sí! El cristal en su mejilla ha brillado y una brecha de miasma se abre y los absorbe hacia un lugar muy parecido al trono de Cosmos que visito Mike. Un pedazo de tierra flotaba en el cielo, y en el, un lago de aguas puras y calmadas.)

XIGLEM: Ha sido gracias a una Jenderilla que estamos aquí... el trono de Dolores... nos puede llevar muy lejos.

BLANCHE: ¡Mira el agua! Una imagen urbana... ¡puede ser nuestra siguiente parada!

XIGLEM: Ya lo veras, Shojonoe... te encontrare, y cuando lo haga... mi mundo estará al alcance de mi mano.


	2. Shonen: Bleach

¡DUELO! KEMPACHI CONTRA KEMPACHI.

Para que no nos perdamos: Blanche es una niña de 16 años que apareció en el pueblo de Borde de la Frontera sin saber cómo: un pueblo de muppets. El único otro humano, un tal Hubertus, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro... aunque ella encontró uno igualmente. Lord Xiglem había aparecido en las ruinas subterráneas de tal pueblo después de luchar con Mike. Tras encontrarse y poner en común sus metas, los dos humanos bendecidos por la Armadura de Caballero (oculta en el boliche encantado de ella y la pistola antigua, respectivamente) han llegado al reino de Dolores: un cacho de tierra flotante con un lago que muestra el futuro en sus aguas... y ahora les dice a donde ir.

XIGLEM: Ahora que me fijo. ¿No te habías limpiado el pelo? Parece que te hubieras puesto mechas negras.

BLANCHE: ¡No te burles! (ò_ó.#) Creí que saltando al agua me borraría las manchas. Pero era un portal, ¿no?

XIGLEM: Ciertamente. Siento un ambiente cargado y combativo... es la Galaxia del Shonen. Por cierto, si vamos a hacer de Caballeros deberíamos buscar nombres adecuados, no queremos alterar la historia de los planetas que pisemos.

BLANCHE: ¡Es verdad! El maestro dijo que los Caballeros de Lolicon deben buscar las esencias de las Lolitas de los lugares por donde pasen... pero todo eso era para revivir a la Diosa, en la antigüedad... se supone que ahora está viva y en forma, ¿no?

XIGLEM: Para lo que queremos conseguir eso no importa. (BLANCHE: Hijo, eres un borde.) A partir de ahora nos presentaremos como Blanche y Braulio Montblanc de la Fontaine. (BLANCHE: ¿Fontaine?) Bueno, se me ocurrió al contemplar aquel lago...

(Miran alrededor para ver cómo encontrar Lolitas. Sin un Jenderillo que las detecte, va a resultar algo difícil.)

BRAULIO: _Bueno, ya está. Nunca pensé que sería tan fácil como cambiar unas letras en mi pantalla de status._

BLANCHE: ¡Mi boliche brilla! El color parece ser un código. Mira, si apunto para allá, el color se enrojece.

[Para los que esperáis en casa, suena la 2º música de opening de Bleach, UVERworld.]

BRAULIO: Ja, ya se a quien vamos a encontrar. Más o menos. Si seguimos ese sensor la Lolita aparecerá.

(Siguen por esa calle y no tardan en llegar a la Veterinaria Kurosaki. Como caída del cielo, Yuzu les atiende.)

YUZU: Oh, buenos días. ¿Venían a una consulta? No veo ningún animal. Además, no están ni Papa ni Ichigo...

BLANCHE: Somos Blanche y Braulio Montblanc. (YUZU: Yuzu, encantada. ¿Dónde he dejado a Bostov...?)

BRAULIO: No te preocupes, pequeña. Tú nos sirves muy bien, mi compañera quiere proponerte una cosa.

YUZU: (^_^) Que bien. ¿Sois hermanos o algo? (BLANCHE: Er, si.) Yo también tengo un hermano mayor, y es muy guay. Pero ahora está de viaje con unos amigos. Hubiera querido que le conocieras. ¡Y a Karin también! Y a los Karakura Heroes, son una risa...

BLANCHE: Hablando de eso, ¿quieres unirte a nuestro grupo? No tendrías que hacer nada por ahora, serias una... suplente. Es que nuestro grupo necesita más miembros, y claro, he pensado que tú serias perfecta. ¿Quieres que te enseñe el saludo secreto?

(El saludo secreto es en realidad el Pacto Lolicon, a diferencia del de Mike, las dos se ponen de espaldas y enlazan sus brazos... para evitar subtonos Loliyuri... precisamente en ese momento un coche aparca afuera de la clínica y una nube de polvo las separa.)

KANONJI: ¡Oh, no, no, no puedo dejaros, little girls! La hermanita de mi discípulo es un miembro valioso de los Karakura Heroes, es un trabajo a tiempo completo! Los bad spirits no descansan, así que no he cesado de intentar completar nuestro equipo!

YUZU: Mira, de él estaba hablando. Es un médium muy famoso en la ciudad, los niños le adoran, ¿verdad?

BRAULIO: (¬_¬) ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Me temo que no se le ha perdido nada en una clínica veterinaria, ¿no?

KANONJI: *pose* ¡Jua jua jua! En realidad venia a anunciar el estreno de mi nuevo programa, y a regalaros unas entradas para la actuación de esta noche. ¡No las pierdas, mi querida Karakura Yellow! Y si puedes, guíame hacia el resto de mis hero boys...

BLANCHE: ¿Este tipo va en serio? (BRAULIO: Nunca se sabe.) No queremos hacerle perder tiempo, pero...

KANONJI: ¿Oh, que ven mis orejas? *agarre* ¡Eres la estaba buscando, my girl! Tuyo es el puesto de Karakura Green. ¡Esto se pone cada vez mejor! *pose* ¡Jua jua jua! Bad spirits everywhere, los Karakura Heroes no dejaran uno en pie! Pero vámonos, friends.

BLANCHE: Que todavía no le he dicho que si... (BRAULIO: Hazle caso, ahora nos van a llevar con Urahara.)

YUZU: Son amigos míos, trabajan en una tienda. Jinta y Ururu son divertidos, van a llevarse bien contigo. (^_^)

(Salen por la puerta tras dejar una nota a Karin, cogen el coche en dirección a la tienda. Kon se asoma ahora...)

KON: (0_0) De la que me he librado... vamos a ver... ¡arg, han trancado la puertaaaa!

(Dejamos al pobre peluche y volvemos con los críos y su acompañante, el boliche ha detectado más energía.)

BLANCHE: En esa dirección hay mas esencia Lolicon. Vaya, y solo es el primer día. ¡Que suerte la mía!

BRAULIO: _Grrr, esta niñata lo está haciendo mucho mejor que Mike en su viaje... ah, pero ahora llegaremos a la tienda de Urahara. Si quiero volver a mi mundo, es el más adecuado para preguntar sobre fronteras espirituales. La aguantare un poco más..._

(Tras saludar, el héroe de la tele reúne a sus discípulos y van a practicar sus numeritos.)

KANONJI: ¡Vamos, Karakura Red y Pink, practiquemos nuestra pose! *pose* ¡Juar jua jua! Me encanta.

URAHARA: Quien me iba a decir a mí que el grandioso Don Kanonji vendría a visitar nuestra tienducha...

JINTA: Jo, jo, jo. Como esa plasta de Kurosaki no está aquí, puedo ser Karakura Red sin que me haga sombra. (YUZU: ¿Te refieres a mi hermana?) ¡Er, no! No es plasta, es muy simpática...! *sudor* Igual que tu, Yuzu, je, je. _Que bien lo he disimulado..._

BLANCHE: Ururu, ¿tu quieres ser de mi club también? Eres muy linda, serias perfecta. _¡Otro pacto p'al bote!_

URURU: Kisuke, por favor déjanos ir al nuevo show de Kanonji... te prometo que luego haremos las tareas.

URAHARA: Hagámoslo así: si vuestros amiguitos os ayudan, podríais acabarlas ahora y luego os daría permiso indefinido para asistir al evento. De todas formas empieza a las tantas de la tarde... _así podría investigar el aura tan extraña que emiten esos dos..._

BRAULIO: Bueno, niños, no molestéis, el señor Urahara y yo tenemos unos asuntos que discutir... pronto.

URAHARA: *serio* Me has quitado las palabras, muchacho. (KANONJI: ¡Follow me, pequeños, ya veréis!)

(Tras jugar un ratito, el showman se larga y deja a Yuzu en casa, prometen verse aquella misma noche.)

BRAULIO: Ahora que estamos solos... venía a explicarte QUE somos exactamente, si prometes callarte luego.

URAHARA: Soy todo oídos, forastero. *serio* La chica del pelo verde y tu no parecéis muy normales, ¿no?

BRAULIO: Te diré: no somos de este mundo. Ni siquiera del mundo donde esta vuestra Sociedad de Almas, ni tampoco, dios nos libre, del espacio donde acechan los Hollows. Existen muchos más, tantos que ni tú ni tus compadres Shinigami podrían concebir...

URAHARA: Eso es una sorpresa. ¿Qué hacéis aquí, tan lejos de casa? Y no me digas 'turismo', no me lo creo.

BRAULIO: La chavala que va conmigo quiere encontrar a su maestro... y sospechamos que lo hará en algún mundo de los que te dije, mas tarde o temprano. Me gustaría... bueno, si tú pudieras hacerla más fuerte... no tendría que temer por su vida y yo estaría tranquilo.

URAHARA: ¿Planeas darla plantón, chico? Eso es muy feo. Y eso que antes me habías dicho ser su hermano...

BRAULIO: ¡No somos nada! Yo no pedí estar en este embrollo... solo busco volver a mi propio mundo. Hay alguien que puede ayudarme, otra mujer... (URAHARA: Que ligoncete estas hecho.) ¡Que te calles! Pero si no la encuentro me quedare atrapado...

URAHARA: Vamos a ver si entiendo: quieres que te ayude con mis conocimientos de la barrera que separa los mundos para mandarte al tuyo, y como propina, quieres que adiestre a la pequeña para que pueda volar sola el día que tú no estés. *pausa* ¡Guay!

BRAULIO: (¬_¬) Sabia que eras poco serio, pero esto... *se gira* Me voy al show de ese tipo, te la confío.

URAHARA: Muy bien, no te sulfures. Tessai, tráeme aquí a la niña. En cuanto a ti, la puerta que usaron Ichigo y sus compañeros no te servirá. Diviértete esta noche, porque mañana tendremos una sesión de estudio... *abanico* Aunque no prometo nada.

TESSAI: ¿Piensa entrenarla en una noche, jefe? ¡El tal Kurosaki tardo días en estar **mentalmente** preparado!

BLANCHE: (asoma) Oye, ¿Por qué tu puedes divertirte y yo tengo que quedarme acá?

BRAULIO: Son mis propios asuntos... cogeré a Jinta y Ururu y marchamos. Estarán de vuelta en unas horas.

(Después de eso, regresa a la Veterinaria para llevar a Yuzu, pero en cuanto se entera del lugar del show...)

ISSHIN: ¿Cómo pretendes que te deje ir, hija querida? ¡Ese show va a ser grabado en la PRISION de Karakura! La otra vez te deje ir porque estaba tu hermano y el señor de la tienda, Kisuke Urahara. ¡Pero ahora habrá peligro! ¡Allí hay presos sedientos de sangre!

YUZU: ¡Jooo, yo tenía tantas ganas de ir! *lagrimones* Fui yo la que os consiguió las entradas, no es justo.

BRAULIO: La verdad no sabía que ese tipo había caído tan bajo en su audiencia... y si, coincido con tu padre.

ISSHIN: Pues dicho, te quedaras en casa con Karin como una niña buena. Y luego iréis a la cama de papa...

KARIN: (¡paaaf!) Sera viejo verde... ni delante de las visitas tiene modales. (ISSHIN: Arg, que soy tu padre...)

(Mientras todo eso sucede, vemos como da comienzo el entrenamiento de Blanche.)

URAHARA: Según me ha contado tu 'hermano'... ambos tenéis un artefacto lleno de poder espiritual, una herramienta que podríamos comparar con las Zanpakto usadas por los Shinigami. Debes aprender a liberar su poder y usarlo como la situación lo requiera.

BLANCHE: Vale, si... el maestro Hubertus me enseño que la Armadura de Caballero aparece cuando pronuncias una fórmula mágica, distinta para cada uno de ellos... pero nunca profundizo en el tema. *boliche* Se supone que fue ligada a este juguete mío.

URAHARA: Bien, bien, tiene razón: el primer paso es aprender y gritar el nombre de tu Zanpakto, o lo que sea. Yo me pondré aquí y te mostrare el poder de la mía, Benihime... *transforma* Tu aléjate un poco y trata de sentir como la energía espiritual fluye en ti.

(Le hace caso, pero cuando da un par de pasos el suelo se hunde y cae por un agujero.)

URAHARA: Eso no lo había previsto. (0_0) ¿No se supone que ese hoyo ya debería de estar tapado? ¿Tessai?

TESSAI: ¡Malditos críos! ¡Me dijeron que ya lo habían hecho! *mira* Por lo que veo, estaban echando tierra...

BLANCHE: ¡Esto no hace gracia! ¡Tengo arena hasta en sitios que no conocía, pero es que además apesto!

URAHARA: Ah, si, como decirlo... ahí es donde encerramos a los Hollows que son... particularmente duros. _Me lo estoy inventando, espero que cuele..._ la energía residual que han dejado servirá como pesa... pesa que tendrás que levantar si quieres escapar.

TESSAI: *guiño* Entendido, jefe. (hace un hechizo) Con esto, la energía pesara sobre ella y la estresara.

URAHARA: ¡Concéntrate! Hazlo si quieres sentir la voz de tu artefacto... libéralo y te convertirás en Caballero.

(La han puesto en un aprieto. Pero lo que no esperaba era ¡los zombis carnosos! Se han colado al agujero.)

BLANCHE: ¡Estos no estaban aquí cuando caí! (0_0) Es igual que aquella vez en la mansión del maestro...

(Siente que la van a devorar... cuando el aura negra y la presión espiritual es demasiado para ella, se desvanece... al igual que Ichigo en su prueba, se encuentra en un paisaje extraño: una construcción de cristal blanco a un lado, otra de cristal negro en el otro.)

_BLANCHE: ¿Qué es esto? No estoy en donde estaba antes... ¿me he desmayado? Se siente como en un sueño... ¡llevo puesta la armadura! Pero no me siento más fuerte... debe haber un truco, algo más que debo hacer... ¿Qué será? *mira* ¡Ah! ¡Maestro!_

_(Encima de la construcción de cristal blanco aparece el maestro Hubertus, pero se ha vuelto más viejo... su pelo es blanco y su expresión cansada. Tiene dos alas, blanca y emplumada, y la otra es mecánica... encima del cristal negro aparece una figura con gabardina negra y gorro de detective, su cara ennegrecida. También lleva un ala de pluma negra, y la otra son tentáculos entrelazados para tomar forma de una. Van a empezar a hablar, la chiquilla se queda muda más por miedo que por respeto.)_

_HUBERTUS: No creí que llegáramos a esto... la Oscuridad no se apoderara de ella, ni del otro humano... _

_FIGURA: Hablas demasiado, viejo. *mira* Blanche, querida, ¿de verdad no puedes recordar quién eres? Si tú no existieras, la Oscuridad podría dominarlo todo. Ese es mi objetivo, mi sueño ha sido retrasado demasiado tiempo. ¡Su cuerpo será mío por fin!_

_HUBERTUS: No te dejare. ¡He puesto mi fuerza en su objeto más preciado, mientras lo tenga, no triunfaras! _

_FIGURA: ¡Que te lo has creído! Su destino está unido al mío desde el principio, eso es un hecho innegable. _

_HUBERTUS: La Oscuridad del Corazón Humano ya puso sus garras en aquel chico, ¡pero ya nunca más!_

_BLANCHE: Vamos... esta es mi mente, ¡solo yo mando aquí! Espera... ¿qué es lo que dijo la abuela?_

_(Se acuerda de las palabras que murmuraba en sueños... deben significar algo crucial.)_

_BLANCHE: 'Min', 'blanc'... Min... Mente... Mind... (FIGURA: ¡Lo va a hacer!) Blanc, blanco... Blanche... ¡Ya está!_

_(La figura siniestra lanza un tentáculo negro, Hubertus la protege como en su sueño.)_

TESSAI: ¿Qué está pasando ahí abajo, jefe? (URAHARA: Guau, menos mal que no cobramos por horas...)

(Una explosión de energía expulsa a los zombis del agujero, los que son rápidamente despachados por el Shinigami y su ayudante. La chica hace unos saltos de pared-pared con su nueva fuerza y les muestra el esplendor de la Armadura de Caballero Lolicon.)

BLANCHE: **¡MIND... LOST!** *aterriza* ¡Era eso! La clave para despertar el poder es ¡'la mente en blanco'!

URAHARA: Como iba diciendo, si no fuera porque hacíamos esto gratis nos habrías resultado barata, niñita.

BLANCHE: ¡Mi boliche tiene otra forma! (TESSAI: ¿Sera esa su Zanpakto?) Ahora es un golondrino, ¿no?

(En efecto, de uno de los vasos del boliche había surgido el ala mecánica del fantasma Hubertus, y la bola brillante estaba encajada en el otro vaso, haciendo brotar otra hoja hecha de luz laser escarlata. La forma avanzada de su arma parecía una espada de 2 puntas.)

URAHARA: Parecía que había visitantes no deseados allí abajo... pero todo ha salido bien, y me alegro.

BLANCHE: ¡Jo, espera que Braulio se entere! Señor Kisuke, ¿le interesaría hacer de saco de arena para mí?

URAHARA: Tienes mucha fe, chiquilla. Empieza con Tessai y luego iras subiendo... pero no te pases, ¿eh?

(Mientras eso sucedía –otra vez- su compañero y los chicos de Kisuke estaban muy impacientes por Kanonji.)

JINTA: ¡Que salga ya, que el público se va! (URURU: Jinta, aun no es la hora.) ¡Me tienes hasta el gorro!

BRAULIO: Eh, no me la estropees, que os tengo que devolver de una pieza... *mira* Ah, parece que empieza.

KANONJI: ¡Good night, fanáticos de lo espiritual! ¡Hoy es el estreno del programa de Don Kanonji aquí en la Prisión de Karakura! ¡Si todo sale OK, puede que os rebajen la pena, no temáis! Necesito un voluntario para probar mi nuevo golpe de Kanon'ball!

(Los rufianes que presencian el evento discuten y al final uno sale para intentar poner en ridículo a ese tipo.)

KANONJI: Este es mi nuevo super-power, mis leales fans. ¡Voy a usar mi Kanon'ball en este tipo para expulsar los bad spirits que le controlan! Le volveré manso como un corderito. ¡Observad, my friends, el golpe que destruye el Mal y purifica al inocente!

(La prepara, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, los mismos zombis que acosaron a Blanche aparecen allí y se dedican a comerse a los presos. Curiosamente, ignoran a los chicos y al showman, pero en cuanto detectan a Xiglem/Braulio se concentran en el.)

PRESOS: ¡AAARGH! *muertes* (JINTA: ¿Qué narices? Ni siquiera son Hollows... ¿Por qué hacen esto?)

URURU: Aunque no lo sean, esta masacre ayudara a crear muchos Hollows... vamos a detenerlos, rápido.

BRAULIO: Si pudiera usar mi Armadura... pero creo que sería mala idea. (KANONJI: ¡Por la justicia, Red y Pink!)

(Tratan de librarse de ellos, la Kanon'ball del médium tiene bastante empuje contra ellos, sorprendentemente. Los chicos hacen limpieza con facilidad, ya que su único problema es la cantidad de enemigos. Tanta presión está haciendo mella en el chico.)

BRAULIO: _¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? Yo solo quiero volver a casa... _¡Dejarme en paz! ¡SHOJONOEEE!

(El nombre de la Jenderilla es un especie de mantra que evita que el humano se vuelva loco del todo, pero...)

BRAULIO: ¡Aaaaargh! *armadura* Tanto poder... vamos a ver de que es capaz esta monada... (¡Bang bang bang!)

(La armadura infectada por Phazon –en apariencia- concede un gran poder a la pistola que tomo prestada de aquella vez, y revienta los sesos de los pocos zombis que habían dejado olvidados. No creyó oportuno volver a intentar invocar a su Persona, así que...)

JINTA: Guau. Podías haberlo hecho antes, nos habría ahorrado trabajo. (URURU: Don Kanonji opina igual.)

BRAULIO: No me gusta usar este poder, gasta mucha energía y podría recortarme años enteros de mi vida...

KANONJI: Oh, pero si no te defiendes, habrías sufrido un recorte mucho más drástico en tus 'años de vida', no se si me entiendes, muchacho. *pose* ¡Jua jua jua! Voy a tener que hacer un exorcismo aquí, ¡si no lo hago los bad spirits harían de este su escondite!

BRAULIO: Por favor, llevarme a la tienda de Urahara... el podrá curarme. Don, usted llame a las autoridades.

(Así lo hacen. El compañero de Blanche se alegra de los progresos de la niña, Kisuke le atiende medicamente.)

URAHARA: No soy ningún lumbrera de la medicina, al menos de la humana... pero me atrevo a decir que tus heridas y las de tu 'hermana' fueron hechas por los mismos seres. (BRAULIO: Nos han seguido hasta aquí, aun no sé como... no sé de donde han salido...)

BLANCHE: Mira que son feos y apestosos... tienen el pellejo vuelto del revés, están...

BRAULIO: Revenidos. (URAHARA: ¿Hum?) Si, es un nombre que les pega mucho. Los Revenidos. Augh...

URURU: Os podéis quedar hasta mañana. Mañana por la noche tenemos un asunto que atender, es urgente.

BRAULIO: Ya, la vuelta de Kurosaki, ¿no? Lo sospechaba. Yo también le conozco, no deberíais sorprenderos.

URAHARA: Te prometo que estudiare tu caso todo el tiempo que tenga libre. La puerta entre mundos, ¿verdad?

BLANCHE: No obstante, no nos vamos de vacío. ¡Pude ver al maestro! ¡Y activar mi arma especial, y tenemos dos Esencias Lolita! (JINTA: ¿Qué?) Huy, quiero decir que he podido reclutar a dos niñas para mi club. No puedo decir más, es solo para chicas.

(Jinta pone morros, pero no le da mayor importancia. En otro lugar, un feroz capitán y su teniente discuten.)

RENJI: *busca* ¡Dita sea, Rukia! Que ganas de tocar las narices... (URYU: ¡Inoue! ¿Dónde te has metido?)

KEMPACHI: ¡Ichigo, ven acá ahora mismo! (YACHIRU: (^_^) El pobre se aburre un montón... ¿Kenny?)

(Se detienen en una de las calles del Serieitei a tomar aliento, pero la teniente pelirrosa se da cuenta de algo.)

YACHIRU: ¿Lo sientes, Kenny? *huele* Creo que hay un montón de Hollows en esa dirección. ¿Por qué?

KEMPACHI: Demonios, tienes razón... aunque no debería haber ni uno de esos bichos a menos de dos dimensiones de distancia de la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Quizá es que son una nueva especie? *medita* Eso me gusta. ¡A falta de Ichigo, buenas son tortas!

YACHIRU: Su energía sale de esa zona nublada... solo espero que no se den cuenta de que nos hemos ido.

(Lo que ambos han visto es una brecha de miasma... nadie sabe a dónde les puede conducir esa temeridad.)

URAHARA: *ventana* Bueno, ya es de día. ¿Qué me dices, Braulio? ¿Dispuesto al fin a probar lo imposible?

BRAULIO: Supongo. He de probar todas las opciones que encuentre de volver a mi mundo y descansar...

BLANCHE: Eh, mira. (ELLOS: ¿Qué?) Esa tienda no estaba ahí antes... y echo en falta una cabina por allá...

TESSAI: *llega* ¡Jefe, noticias! Tal como suponíamos, una horda de Hollows fueron creados anoche y han estado deambulando por Karakura. ¡Pero además hemos sentido un par de auras espirituales de nivel Capitán Shinigami tan perdidos como esos bichos!

JINTA: ¿Capitanes aquí? ¿Y cómo es que no me había dado cuenta? *capón de Tessai* ¡Agh, a que viene eso!

URURU: Es nuestro deber encontrar Hollows y fulminarlos... ha sido una grave falta a nuestra obligación...

URAHARA: Se suponía que Ichigo y sus compañeros no debían volver hasta esta noche. Que problemático.

BLANCHE: ¿Nadie me hace caso? ¡Estoy diciendo que el mapeado de Karakura se ha alterado sin explicación!

(La chica habla con verdad: las calles no están dispuestas como deberían, todo esta... manga por hombro.)

BRAULIO: ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar la puerta a mi mundo así? ¡O la de la Sociedad de Almas incluso!

URAHARA: Tessai, esos dos supuestos 'capitanes', ¿por donde andan? (TESSAI: Ah, pues en esa dirección.)

(Deciden reunirse con ellos y unir fuerzas para eliminar a la inusual reagrupación de Hollows salvajes.)

KEMPACHI: ¡Grrr, no es por ahí! ¡Yachiru, dijiste que sabias el camino! (YACHIRU: ¡Es que son rápidos!)

BRAULIO: ¿Es posible? (0_0) ¡Es el capitán de la Decimo Primera, sanguinario e implacable: Kempachi Zaraki!

KEMPACHI: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que me conoces, flacucho? ¿Y cómo he llegado aquí? ¡Esto no es el Sereitei!

URAHARA: Yo también he oído hablar de ti. *seriedad* Tu poder es tan grande que ha alterado el espacio...

YACHIRU: Di más bien su falta de orientación. Nos colamos por un agujero nublado y buscábamos a los Hollow.

BLANCHE: ¡Es por donde vinimos nosotros! Esto, oye. (^_^) ¿Quieres ser de mi club? Tenemos caramelos.

YACHIRU: ¡Me encantara! (^_^) ¿Un saludo secreto dices? *pacto* Que guay. Ahora vamos a luchar, hale.

BRAULIO: Estoy de acuerdo. Los Hollows de anoche fueron creados en parte por mi culpa, así que os ayudare.

URAHARA: Creo que te vigilare de cerca, grandullón. (KENNY: ¡No molestes!) Solo es por asegurarme de algo.

(Acuerdan dividirse para arrinconar a los monstruos como quien reúne el rebaño. Tras un rato de repartir leña Braulio está empezando a entender su nuevo poder gravitatorio. Pero lo que más temían sucedió: la orientación de Kempachi era tan pésima que acabo por alterar aun más el espacio-tiempo y se presento ante ellos ¡con un doble temporal!)

KEMPACHIS: *eco* ¡Esto es muy raro! Yo acababa de doblar la esquina y voy y me encuentro a mi mismo...

BRAULIO: Rayos, creo que se lo que le ha pasado. (YACHIRU: ¡Que listo eres!) Er, aun no he dicho nada... pero bueno: Kempachi se perdido tantísimo que el tiempo no ha podido seguirle y su cuerpo de un segundo en el pasado se ha encontrado con el mismo.

URAHARA: Esa explicación...*pausa* es sorprendentemente lógica. (^_^) Zaraki es capaz de eso y más...

BLANCHE: Es verdad que este tipo era poco serio. (¬_¬) (YACHIRU: ¿Cómo vamos a resolver este lio?)

KEMPACHIS: *eco* ¡No tengo la culpa de que esta ciudad sea un maldito laberinto! (BRAULIO: Solo te falta el 'cinturón negro'...) ¡Y este tipo no puedo ser yo, yo no soy tan feo! Lo resolveremos ahora. ¡El que quede en pie... *espadazo* será el verdadero!

BRAULIO: ¡La fuerza de dos Kempachis puede destruir el universo! ¡Y encima queda el Hollow más grande!

(Cierto, el ultimo Hollow es el más gordo y ataca a los buenos, pero los dos Capitanes no le hacen caso.)

HOLLOW: ¡Gruuur! (BLANCHE: Tiene algo distinto. ¡Es como el monstruo que casi nos come a Braulio y a mí!)

(La masa negra pegada al espíritu se deshace y se funde con uno de los Kempachis... ahora esta poseído.)

KEMPACHI: Je, ese enclenque ha caído con un ataque tan predecible que da asco. (URAHARA: ¿No será porque estaba de espalda y tú de frente?) ¿Es que quieres pelea o algo, listo? Parece que por fin tengo un rival digno. ¡Aunque sea yo mismo! ¡HAH!

Empieza por darle una somanta de espada que el Kenny Negro bloquea con completa exactitud, chocando con su propia Zanpakto. Toma carrerilla y espera poder golpearlo pero de nuevo el clon golpea en el mismo sitio. El capitán se emociona y se quita el parche maldito, pero su sosias se quita el 'equivalente' y también gana fuerza. Luego el verdadero empuja con presión espiritual para tumbar al enemigo, pero este es igual de duro que el Shinigami. Como a Kenny no le quedan más trucos, los demás se paralizan.

BRAULIO: Maldición. Es inútil. Es el perfecto Combate de Espejo. Nadie puede ganar a este paso, dita sea...

BLANCHE: Es aun peor... la masa negra aun tiene energía para rato, pero al peliagudo ese se le está yendo.

YACHIRU: ¡Kenny, no me fastidies! ¡Tú eres capaz de mucho más! Me están dando ganas de ir yo...

URAHARA: No te muevas. *serio* A mi señal, todos soltareis lo más fuerte que seáis capaces de hacer.

(El usa su técnica de constricción con Benihime, ahora por fin el buen Kempachi tiene vía libre. Braulio se pone en Hiper-modo y dispara a discreción, Yachiru crea un golpe de energía rosa con su espada y Blanche va a soltar un truco nuevo que ha aprendido.)

BLANCHE: Siempre quise usar uno de estos. ¡Mi versión es: GRIETA GALACTICA!

NEGRURA: ¡GRUUUR! *explosión pringosa* (KEMPACHI: Por fin hemos eliminado a esa peste, bien.)

BLANCHE: *pringue* ¡Jooo! ¡Me había tirado horas para quitarme el pringue negro del pelo, no es justo!

URAHARA: Así parece que tienes mechas negras, que linda. (ELLA: Ese chiste ya me le han hecho.) ¡Vaya, esos dos capitanes se han esfumado! La grieta espacio-temporal se ha debido arreglar con la muerte de ese gran engendro. ¿Dónde te deja eso a ti, chavalote?

BRAULIO: Ah, no te preocupes... sabía que no podía ser tan fácil. Espero que Kenny deje en paz a Ichigo.

URAHARA: ¡Ops, que tarde es! Tengo que ir a recibirle. Mis empleados debían tener todo dispuesto ya.

BLANCHE: Ha sido un placer, señor. Ya me siento más capaz de cumplir mi misión... (BRAULIO: _¿? Yo me siento más capaz de dominar mi poder..._) ¡Nos volvemos por donde vinimos! Si pruebas todas las opciones, ¡algún día darás con la buena! (^_^)


	3. Maho: Nanoha A

EL PLANETA DE LAS FATES.

Los héroes habían pasado por la Galaxia Shonen llevándose un buen recuerdo: Blanche había reclutado tres Lolis nada menos, adquirido fuerza y aprendido un supergolpe... en cuanto a Braulio, se sentía con más control sobre la armadura vinculada al cristal que le clavo Shojonoe en la mejilla, regalándole poder de Gravedad. Las esencias de Lolitas parecían haber menguado la radiación venenosa con la que había sido maldecido por salvar a Blanche del Monstruo de Oscuridad... que encima les había perseguido hasta la Galaxia Shonen. Aun no sabían que aquello estaba relacionado con la mancha negra...

BRAULIO: _Me siento más ligero con la Armadura phazoneada... los Pactos que hizo Blanche me han ayudado. ¡Un momento! ¿Sera posible que tenga algo que ver con la Diosa? Igual que Linda es a Dolores lo que Kid es a Schala... ¿Blanche será Marle?_

BLANCHE: Nunca me voy a quitar esto del pelo... por cierto, aquel tipo me dijo que lo que tú buscas es a 'otra mujer' que te saque del embrollo. ¿De verdad crees que alguien sabe más que yo del Caballero de Lolicon y sus aventuras? ¡Fui la favorita del maestro!

(Definitivamente, Dolores ha tenido que ver en la existencia de Blanche... ¿Por qué la Oscuridad la seguiría?)

BRAULIO: No lo entiendes. Si viajo contigo es para encontrarme con la Jenderilla del Shojo, es la única que llegue a conocer. El día que te conocí me hablo en un sueño... y una voz me prometió devolverme a mi mundo. ¡pero aun no se que debo hacer, arg!

BLANCHE: Supongo que si vamos a estar juntos deberíamos ser sinceros. ¿Algo más que me quieras contar?

(Solo queda el hecho de que él fue Lord Xiglem, el Buscador de Lolis. Pero no lo va a decir así como así.)

BRAULIO: No he tenido suerte hasta ahora... veamos la superficie del lago a ver si nos da más pistas o algo.

(Tras sumergirse aterrizan en otro lugar extraño, un campo cercano a unas ruinas de aspecto tecnológico.)

BLANCHE: Ese portal de miasma es muy poderoso, fue capaz de transportarnos a un lugar muy lejano... ¿hum?

NARRACION: *Nanoha* _La nuestra fue una historia sobre lazos: entre una niña y su huésped... luego entre ella y su rival... entre nosotras y una víctima del destino... entre ella y sus siervos... ahora, otro lazo reclama su sitio en la corriente del tiempo... entre una hija y su madre. La línea que separa la salud de la cordura se rompe fácilmente... pero el tiempo cura las heridas. Por mucho que tarde, cientos, miles de años... madre solo hay una. *pausa* Maho Shojo Lyrical Nanoha AS... está a punto de comenzar._

[Después de eso, podemos oír el opening de MS Lyrical Nanoha As, 'Eternal Blaze'.]

BRAULIO: Y tan lejano. Me temo que hemos cambiado otra vez de Galaxia, a la del Maho Shojo. Estate atenta.

(No paso un minuto antes de que alguien tendiera la alfombra roja: cuatro magos del Bureau del Tiempo.)

BLANCHE: ¿Quiénes son esas? Quizás nos podrían ayudar a orientarnos. ¡Y tres son lolis, así que más pactos!

BRAULIO: No es tan fácil. *seriedad* Para conseguir lo que quieres, primero tienes que demostrar tu fuerza.

(En un segundo activa su Armadura irradiada y empuja a la peliverde lejos de él, las magas lo ven y creen que ese es todo el incentivo que necesitan. Nanoha, Fate, Vita y Signum separan sus fuerzas para derribar la fuente de Oscuridad y rescatar a la niña.)

NANOHA: Vita-chan, ven conmigo para salvarla. Fate-chan, ¿puedes ir junto a Signum?

FATE: Vale, yo venceré a ese ser oscuro. Signum, cuento contigo. Yo atacare de lejos y tú en cuerpo a cuerpo.

SIGNUM: Hace tiempo que no luchaba con nadie que no fueras tu, Testarrosa. (VITA: ¡No dejare que os dañe!)

(Blanche esta retenida en un campo de Gravedad creado por el moreno, que se enfrenta a la rubia y a la guerrera. Por suerte, el brillo del Phazon le hace virtualmente inmortal, y con su nuevo truco, Hiper-Bola, crea una barrera de luz azul que le vuelve aun más.)

BRAULIO: *disparos* _Cuando estén agotadas podre hablar con ellas sin problema. Es el mismo sistema que usa Nanoha, pero seguro que no le hace gracia que le usen en su contra. *mira* ¡Rayos, la niñata se está soltando de mi hechizo Gravedad! ¡Qué mal!_

BLANCHE: ¡¿Cuál es la idea genial, grandullón? (VITA: ¿Estás bien?) ¡No lo estoy! ¿Por qué le atacáis, dime?

(Oh, diox, ahora ella también está buscando pelea con las magas. Braulio no quería que se arriesgara a ello.)

BLANCHE: ¡Braulio no es malo! ¡Le atacáis sin razón y no os lo permito! Tendré que hacerlo por las malas.

SIGNUM: ¿Qué pasa ahí abajo? (FATE: Era una trampa. ¡No era una rehén, parece que también es un ser oscuro!)

NANOHA: Ese tipo rezuma Oscuridad. ¿Será posible que la este controlando? ¡Tienes que despertar, por favor!

(Llama al poder de su boliche y lo transforma en golondrino-laser, ahora vamos a oír unos cuantos conjuros.)

VITA: *mazazos* (¡clonc!) Parece que tienes algo de fuerza mágica... seas quien seas. (BLANCHE: ¡Soy un Caballero de Lolicon, Blanche Montblanc!) ¡Agh, como odio los nombres largos! (¡**Schwalbefliegen!**) No puedes volar, así que eres pan comido, niña.

NANOHA: ¡Vita-chan, no queremos hacerla daño! (BLANCHE: Pues no lo parece...) ¡**Divine... Shooter!** *disparo* Por favor, aléjate de ese tipo, debe ser un resto del Libro de la Oscuridad. Es por tu bien. Nuestra organización puede ayudarte. ¡**Restrict Lock**!

VITA: Jue, jue, ahora si que no me pillas, Blegh. (¡**Raketen Hammer**!) (BLANCHE: ¡Argh! *dolor*)

NANOHA: No ataques mas, Vita-chan. Es una crueldad prolongar su dolor. ¡Vamos a despertarla de golpe!

BLANCHE: Uuuf... eso no ha sonado bien... por que seré tan débil aun... Maestro, por favor dame fuerzas...

NANOHA: Esto me va a doler más a mí. *carga* (chispa rosa) Vuelve al lado de la luz: ¡**STARLIGHT-BREAKER**!

(Dispara el fogonazo de luz rosa que, a todos los efectos, debería haberla vaporizado... volvemos con Braulio.)

BRAULIO: _¿Esa ha sido Blanche? ¡NO! ¡No puede haberla matado! ¡Si eso es así, no me importa la historia de este mundo, la aplastare! _(SIGNUM: ¿Aun sigue sin abrir la boca, eh? Peor para él.) _Perdona, Shojonoe, no he podido cumplir lo que te prometí..._

FATE: A ver con esto. (¡**Photon Lancer**!) *rebote* Algo con mas empuje, entonces... (¡**PLASMA Lancer**!) Es inútil. ¡Signum, voy a unirme a ti cuerpo a cuerpo! Este ser necesita concentrarse en un punto para desviar los ataques. ¡A la vez! (**Sealing Form**)

SIGNUM: Mmm, ya se a donde quieres llegar. (FATE: ***Thunder Rage***) Espérame para detonarlas. ¡Ha!

(Como predijo, Braulio se concentra en el punto en que Signum quiere rajar su burbuja y se descuida lo suficiente para que las lanzas eléctricas desgasten por fin la Hiper-Bola. La rubia cambia a **Zanber Form** y le arrean con un combo de **Sky Fang / Jet Zanber**.)

BRAULIO: Agh... *desactivación* _No puedo flotar sin mis conjuros... no puedo mas..._

(Va a caer al suelo, pero le agarran entre las dos magas y por si acaso, le dejan amarrado con **Light Bind.**)

FATE: Ha dado mucha guerra. ¿Cómo les ha ido a las otras? (SIGNUM: Vita lo tenía controlado, estoy segura.)

(Se levanta el humo en la zona de batalla de las pelirrojas, la Caballera novata esta... increíblemente intacta.)

VITA: (0_0) ¡Esa tal Blegh se ha tragado un Starlight Breaker y aun colea! ¡No tiene ni un maldito rasguño!

NANOHA: Menos mal, creí que me había pasado. Vita-chan, paralízala y anunciemos el resultado a Lindy.

BLANCHE: *voz hombre* **Force Dispel... **(VITA: *pluf* (?_?) ¡Nos ha desactivado las Barrier Jacket!)

(Cierto, ahora las pelirrojas están en ropa de civil. No consiguen volver a transformarse.)

NANOHA: ¡Raging Heart! Respóndeme... tampoco Eisen da signos de vida. Y ella no parece sentirse bien...

BLANCHE: **Limitless light**... (VITA: *pánico* ¡Nano-chan, huye, va a EXPLOTAR!) **¡FRIENDSHIP... MAKER!**

(La canija llevaba unos cien metros de ventaja, pero la coletuda insistió en quedarse al lado de la forastera y despertarla de su zombificación... por eso se trago el disparo de energía hasta el fondo, sin ningún tipo de protección mágica. Vita se quedo aturdida.)

VITA: No... ¡NOOO! *furia* ¡La has matado! ¡Me da igual como, voy a destruirte...!

SIGNUM: *agarra* ¡Vita, calma! Este tipo tiene muchas cosas que explicar. Encárgate de tu amiga, Testarrosa.

FATE: ¡Nanoha-chan! *abrazo* Esta viva. Su Núcleo de Enlace ha sufrido un golpe durísimo, pero respira.

BRAULIO: Llevadnos al Asura... (SIGNUM: ¿Como sabes?) Se muchas cosas, quizá también como salvarla.

FATE: *telepatía* ¿Crono? Ven a recogernos. Prepara los equipos para el escaneo de rastros de Oscuridad.

(Todos montados en la nave, el viajero da explicaciones oportunas. Dejemos que sean ellos los que cuenten.)

BLANCHE: Somos, por así decirlo, Caballeros de Lolicon. Sacamos nuestras fuerzas de los pactos que creamos con niñas jóvenes y lindas. No somos de este mundo, si eso importa... yo busco a mi maestro y Braulio una forma de regresar a su propio hogar.

LINDY: ¿Por qué os portasteis así con miembros del Bureau del Tiempo? ¡Qué susto nos disteis!

BRAULIO: Yo puedo responder eso. Conozco la fama del Bureau y sus métodos, y creí que la mejor acción seria empezar el dialogo... con la sartén por el mango. Pero la jugada me salió mal: Blanche se libero de mi atadura y actuó por su cuenta. Perdonen.

BLANCHE: Es verdad que tenemos una forma de curar a Nanoha. Dejádmelo a mi... *pacto* Bien, funciona.

VITA: Aun no te he perdonado lo de antes. ¡Pero quiero ayudar! Se supone que yo también estoy cualificada.

FATE: Y yo. *mas pactos* Bueno, no hay duda que ha recuperado la energía, pero el Núcleo de Enlace sigue inactivo. No podemos despertarla así o corremos el riesgo de privarla de su magia para siempre. Me alegro de que no fuerais restos del Libro Oscuro.

SIGNUM: ¿Alguien tiene más ideas? Shamal y Yuno han probado cuantos hechizos de sanación existen, pero no han logrado mucho. Aunque supongo que la que mejor sabrá cómo son sus programas perdidos es la propia Reinforce. ¿Debería llamar a Hayate?

BRAULIO: Me parece bien. Lindy-san, hágame este favor para mañana temprano, si no molestamos mucho.

(Un nuevo grupo se reúne al día siguiente. Nanoha está metida en un contenedor de soporte vital, en la habitación entran los dos viajeros, Lindy, Fate, Vita, Shamal... y la grandullona Reinforce. La señora Harlaown va a comentar el resultado de su 'favor'.)

LINDY: Esto es para ti, Blanche. Hemos mejorado y canalizado la energía que usa tu boliche y ahora puedes usarlo como uno de nuestros Dispositivos Inteligentes, espero que te lleves bien con él. (BLANCHE: A ver... ¡**Mind-Loss! ***pluf*****)

(La armadura de Caballero se ha reformado a modelo para damas: los pantalones de hakama dan paso a una falda roja y verde, la coraza se reforma para cubrir un pecho de mujer y la bandana azul es ahora una bufanda ligera y larguísima. El resto sigue igual.)

BLANCHE: Según me dijiste, ahora tiene una nueva forma. Que ganas de probarla...

SHAMAL: Braulio-san, Yuuno y yo hemos analizado tu Barrier Jacket –o lo que sea- y descubrimos que la radiación está disminuyendo. Puede que dentro de unos días ya no te presente peligro el abusar de ella. (BRAULIO: Tiempo es lo que no tenemos, rayos...)

REINFORCE: Y ahora... viene lo más difícil de decir. Nanoha no puede salvarse solo con la magia de este mundo. (VITA: ¡Que dices!) Para salvarla necesitamos el poder de una civilización que ya no existe. Todo estaría perdido, pero no si usamos la 'puerta cosmica'.

LINDY: Solo el Libro del Cielo Nocturno podía tener esa información... ella ha vivido durante miles de años, y parece que el artefacto de las leyendas realmente existe. Una puerta cósmica que puede conducir a cualquier lugar del tiempo, espacio o universo.

BRAULIO: ¿Es verdad? ¡Sería capaz de volver a mi mundo! No quiero ser rudo, por supuesto voy a ayudar...

BLANCHE: Eso, se lo debes, grandullón. Aunque técnicamente fui yo la que hizo eso, ¡no vamos a plantaros!

REINFORCE: Me alegro... *pausa* No le he contado nada de esto a Hayate, no quiero preocuparla aun mas.

VITA: ¡Da igual, lo haremos nosotros solos! ¡Yo iré! (SHAMAL: Por supuesto, Vita-chan, y yo también.)

(Curiosamente, la Puerta Cósmica en cuestión estaba escondida en el planeta donde los viajeros Lolicon aterrizaron la primera vez, entre las ruinas. Al ir allá sin permiso del resto del Bureau de Tiempo estaban cometiendo una grave falta, pero lo hacían por su amiga.)

VITA: Ahora debemos buscar la civilización que pueda ayudar a Nanoha... asumiendo que el portal funcione.

REINFORCE: *alza brazos* ¡Guardián de la Puerta Cósmica! Por favor escucha esta, nuestra petición de ayuda. ¡Buscamos el camino hacia el planeta donde nos aguarda la salvación de nuestra amiga! Déjanos visitar Al Hazard tal como era en la antigüedad...

FATE: Un momento... ¿Estamos hablando de ESE Al Hazard? ¿Aquel que mi madre intento encontrar?

SHAMAL: Su tecnología mágica era tan poderosa que sus habitantes parecían semi-dioses... gente tan fuerte que había vencido al paso del tiempo, cuyos cuerpos eran armas vivas. La capacidad de los antiguos Velkan no es más que un rastrojo suyo...

BRAULIO: Es verdad que haber tenido tan cerca un portal capaz de llevarnos hacia el pueblo más poderoso del universo suena demasiado... conveniente. Pero si algo aprendí en mi periplo es que los milagros ocurren a aquel que sabe buscarlos. ¡Hay que confiar!

BLANCHE: Lo siento por esa señora... ¡Tuvo que tomar el camino largo! (FATE: Aun así... ¿se lo merecía?)

(Tras los chispazos dimensionales, el grupo más el contenedor de Nanoha van a aterrizar en una ciudad.)

BLANCHE: Esto... habías dicho que Al Hazard era una especie de paraíso mágico y tecnológico, pero esto se parece más a una ciudad fantasma. (FATE: No siento nada de energía mágica, cierto. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? Espero que no hayamos fallado...)

(En eso el moreno mira unos carteles polvorientos, y se da cuenta de la broma cruel que les han jugado.)

BRAULIO: No puedo creerlo... ¡este cartel está escrito en caracteres japoneses! ¡Este lugar es JAPON, no me preguntes como! (VITA: ¿Estás loco? *mira* Es verdad, son letras en japonés. ¡La puerta maravillosa era una chufa! ¡Hemos caído en la Tierra!)

FATE: Espera, reconozco el lugar... oh, diox, es imposible... hemos vuelto al pasado, si... a ESA pesadilla...

(Reinforce estaba callada como tumba. Shamal detecta por fin una energía colosal que se aproxima a ellos.)

SHAMAL: Esa aura me es familiar... (TODOS: (0_0) KYAAH!) ¡Es el Mecanismo de Defensa del Libro Oscuro!

(Increíblemente, la monstruosidad pariente de Jenova ha alcanzado la ciudad y visto al grupo de héroes. De forma feral, ataca a los magos para intentar absorberles sus Núcleos de Enlace. Los buenos no ven forma de evitar caer apresados, conociendo su poder.)

BLANCHE: No me voy a dejar morder. (**Activate Combat Mode**) Es hora de salvar a la que deje invalida. (FATE: No podemos hacer más... que seguir adelante. ¡**Photon Lancer**!) Este sistema es muy lento. *pausa* ¡Vamos, que me toque algo bueno!

BRAULIO: Esto solo le hará arañazos, pero nos dará tiempo a huir. ¡GRR! *gravedad*

BLANCHE: *tajos* Si pudiera volver a soltar la Grieta Galaxia... (**Ultimate Phase.**) Un trío de bolas rojas, bien.

(¡**Power surge**! El nuevo cubremanos del boliche muestra tres luces de colores, la que le ha tocado activa el golpe especial inspirado en Eisen: **Bullet Hell.** Un hoyo negro se abre y suelta cientos de misiles mágicos, que espera hagan daño además de humo...)

SHAMAL: Blanche, ¿no puedes volver a hacer aquello que pudo tumbar a Nanoha-chan? No veo otra salida.

FATE: ¡Atraviésalo, sable de trueno divino: ¡**Zeus Zanber**! (VITA: Ruge con fuerza... ¡**GIANT CRUSHER**!) (REINFORCE: *silencio angustiado*) ¡Rein, no te quedes quieta! ¡Se supone que tú si puedes intentar controlar a este programa desbocado!

(De ninguna parte apareció el hechizo de hielo definitivo, **Eternal Coffin.** El monstruo fue congelado y su ofensiva pareció haberse detenido. Todos miran incrédulos, es algo imposible a menos que Crono les haya seguido por el portal... cosa que no hizo, ¿no?)

BLANCHE: ¿Quiénes son esas dos? Esas mascaras son muy cutres, si no fuera por que no las conozco aun...

TODOS: (0_0) *puro shock* (BRAULIO: Ahora sería un buen momento para cortar e irnos a publicidad...)

[Así hacemos. Aparece la imagen del Eye-Catch del episodio 11, para darnos una pista.]

FATE: No podéis ser... quien creo que sois. Espera, ¿Cuánto hacia el pasado nos envió ese portal mágico?

MUJER: No os entretengáis. Ese programa se soltara en un minuto. (CHICA: Agarraros a nosotras, rápido.)

(El grupo obedece y las recién llegadas hacen Transmisión Instantánea hacia un lugar pacifico: un palacio.)

BRAULIO: Creo que es hora de las explicaciones. No engañáis a nadie... Precia, Alicia Testarrosa. ¡Confesad!

FATE: *lagrimas* Alicia... (ALICIA: Fate-chan...) *abrazo* (VITA: (?_?) No entiendo nada. ¿Y tú, Shamal?

PRECIA: Os preguntareis que hacemos aquí y por que habéis acabado en mis dominios. Va para largo...

(La maga pone unas imágenes de flashback mediante telepatía, del último episodio de MS Lyrical Nanoha.)

PRECIA: Si recordaras, mi querida Fate, el Bureau del Tiempo había llegado hasta mi hogar buscando las Jewel Seeds que tenía en mi poder. En mi locura, sobrecargue con energía mágica el lugar y las joyas en cuestión abrieron un portal hacia lo que debería de haber sido Al Hazard. Estaba desesperada por llegar allí y encontrar la manera de revivir a mi preciosa Alicia... que estaba encerrada en un tubo muy similar al que hoy contiene a Nanoha-chan. El experimento salió mal... pero luego salió demasiado bien.

FATE: ¡Eh! ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Quiero decir... Mama... no estás loca... eso aun no ha sucedido, ¿no?

PRECIA: Verte ahí plantada con Bardiche Zanber me trae recuerdos. Bueno, estaría mejor dicho 'profecías'. ¡Es una historia divertida! Después de caer al espacio vacío que rodeaba Al Hazard, el tiempo dejo de afectarme. Los años pasaban como si fueran simples minutos. Por supuesto, mi locura fue a peor... pero después de unos cientos de años me aburrí de maldecir al aire y me volví cuerda. Para pasar el rato, me puse a aprender... los conocimientos de Al Hazard flotaban en el ambiente en forma de energía mágica.

ALICIA: Después de absorber todos los datos de un pueblo tan avanzado, Mama pudo restaurar mi cuerpo suspendido tan fácilmente como quien cura una rasguño... tras eso me concedió este Dispositivo, Halberd.

PRECIA: Nos instalamos aquí en la Tierra porque era importante para mi querida Fate. Aquí conoció a su amiga Nanoha-chan. Lo curioso es que cuando llegamos, no había un alma alrededor. Aun con todo mi conocimiento sobre el espacio y el tiempo, ahora que puedo visitarlo como mi jardín de atrás... esperaba que nos aclaraseis ese punto.

BLANCHE: ¿Ah sí? ¡Entonces puede viajar por el espacio y el tiempo como quiera! ¡Que cosa más molona!

SHAMAL: Cuando vinimos aquí a través del portal... el Mecanismo de Defensa del Libro Oscuro estaba tan vivo como cuando perdió el control hace un par de años. ¿entonces cuanto tiempo llevan ustedes en este planeta? ¿Cómo pueden... coexistir?

REINFORCE: Creo que puedo explicarlo. (VITA: ¡Por fin!) Cuando salimos por la Puerta Cósmica, nuestro deseo era encontrar el poder de Al Hazard... y por eso nos ha llevado hasta Precia-san. Nos ha llevado a la Tierra... la que existe fuera del Libro de Oscuridad.

BRAULIO: ¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que el lugar donde os encontramos, donde vivís... es un sueño creado por él?

REINFORCE: *asiente* (FATE: ¡Y lo sabías! ¡Lo sabías desde el principio! ¡Todo ese rollo de la Puerta Cósmica era puro teatro! ¡Nanoha-chan y yo creímos en ti... creímos que querías lo mejor para Hayate! Todo lo que sucedió desde aquella lucha... ¡es falso!)

VITA: No puedo creerlo... estamos en la Tierra de antes que la salváramos... o incluso después, porque Precia-san lleva tiempo conviviendo con el Mecanismo de Defensa... la Tierra ha perdido su oportunidad. ¡Ya no tiene salvación! *furia* ¡Hayate-chaaan!

BLANCHE: Según decís, aunque destruyamos al Libro los Terrestres no tienen ningún lugar al que volver.

PRECIA: El Libro Oscuro no os molestara aquí. El generador de mi palacio distorsiona la energía mágica de forma que la magia ofensiva CURA al objetivo, y la sanadora, por débil que sea, causa un gran daño. El monstruo cree que toda esta zona esta despoblada.

BRAULIO: O sea, como un hechizo Revivir Anti-Zombi. ¿Por qué tantas precauciones solo para usted y Alicia?

ALICIA: No estamos solas, mirar por la ventana. *miran* Aunque quiero mucho a mi Mama, a ellas también.

(Ahora entendemos el título del episodio: montones de Alicias –o de Fates- pululan por las calles atareadas.)

VITA: Estoy borracha. (x_x) Veo muchas Fate-chan ahí abajo... (PRECIA: Es el milagro de la clonación.)

FATE: Son como yo... (0_0) ¡Habéis repoblado la Tierra con copias de mi... digo, de Alicia! No se qué decir...

PRECIA: Tenemos buenas intenciones. Cuando hayamos investigado suficiente, mi equipo de científicas averiguara como traer una Tierra nueva a las coordenadas que ahora ocupa esta mediante la Dislocación Dimensional. Aunque tardemos cien años...

FATE: No creí que volvería a decir esto. *lagrima* Gracias, Mama. *abrazo* Ahora ocúpate de Nanoha-chan...

ALICIA: Ir a descansar hasta mañana. Mama va a estar ocupada, y tenéis que vencer al Mecanismo de Defensa.

SHAMAL: Si no nos libramos de el, Precia-san no podrá llevar a cabo su plan, aunque no viviremos para verlo.

BLANCHE: ¡Venga, animaos! Mindloss y yo vamos a hacerle escupir a Hayate-chan.

REINFORCE: Cuando lo hagamos debéis destruirme, o el ciclo no se detendrá. No merezco vuestro perdón...

BRAULIO: Si Nanoha estuviera despierta trataría de buscar una manera. ¡Por eso la vamos a salvar, chicos!

(Todos van a la camita, y Braulio ha conseguido descargar un poco el ambiente. Por la noche, algo se mueve entre las habitaciones del palacio. Una sombra pringosa repta por el pasillo y va a meterse en el aposento de Precia, que parecía incluso... esperarla.)

PRECIA: He vivido mucho tiempo, mas del que merezco... pero esto es algo que debe ocurrir, no puedo cambiar el destino. He estado allí, y sé que todo saldrá bien... por eso, seas quien seas, no conseguirás tu propósito. Tómame, pero deja a mis niñas en paz.

(Por la mañana, los dos viajeros que sirven a Dolores están poniendo en común algunas ideas descabelladas.)

BLANCHE: Por fin me limpie el pelo... jo, chico, menuda historia. La madre de Fate se volvió todopoderosa después de caer en un limbo durante miles de años. Conquistaron la Tierra, cuyo único habitante es ese monstruo que mantiene a los humanos soñando.

BRAULIO: Lo has entendido muy rápido... pero me pregunto si no sería mejor volver al mundo virtual...

BLANCHE: ¿Estas tonto? ¡Ese mundo es falso! Hay que sacar a la tal Hayate de dentro de sus ilusiones, ¿vale?

ALICIA: *irrumpe* ¡Hay problemas! Unos seres putrefactos han entrado en el palacio y Mama se ha perdido...

BRAULIO: ¡Los Revenidos! Estaban tardando en encontrarnos. No te preocupes, son unos viejos conocidos.

(El grupo se reúne y las clones rubias son presa del pánico. Como no usan magias si las pueden hacer daño.)

BRAULIO: No tenemos Núcleos Enlace, así que solo nosotros podemos contraatacar.

BLANCHE: ¡Estas gastando saliva! (**Activate Combat Mode**) Déjame, les debo una. ¡Hah! (**Ultimate Phase**)

(Le tocan tres luces doradas, que es el golpe inspirado en Bardiche: ¡**Galacta Break** al fin! Braulio ayuda con el poder que le conceden las Lolis reclutadas recientemente: el Hiper-misil. Tras más espadazos, el rebaño se dispersa y acuerdan encontrar a Precia.)

ALICIA: Solo Mama sabe como operar el generador, pero yo sé donde está. (FATE: Y quizá esta esperándonos.)

BLANCHE: En cuanto mate unos pocos mas. (¡**Power Surge**!) El poder del Caballero Lolicon... ***Bullet Hell***

(Van a la cámara donde está el generador de inversión, en efecto la señora esta allí...)

SHAMAL: ¡Precia-san! Unos seres enloquecidos están destrozando el palacio. (VITA: ¡No podemos herirles!)

PRECIA: Gruurg... *zombi* (BRAULIO: Me cago en los granitos de la mar salada... ¡es la Mancha Negra!)

BLANCHE: Vuestra madre está infectada por un virus. ¡Es culpa nuestra, perdón...!

REINFORCE: Yo la venceré. (TODOS: ¿Ein?) Es hora de pagar por mis egoísmos...

(A pesar de ser un artefacto Velkan supuestamente inferior al poder de Al Hazard, el Viento Albo Reinforce hace gala de hechizos nunca vistos de elemento Santo-Oscuro, lo que permite herir a la testaruda monstrua a pesar del inversor de efectos mágicos.)

REINFORCE: **Night Dagger.** *¡zaszaszas!* ¡**Night Impact**! *¡PLAF!* **Hypno Bind**... (clac) ¡**RAGNAROK**!

BRAULIO: ¡Es terrible! No creo que hubiéramos podido con ella. Y esta cuidando el generador celosamente.

VITA: ¡Grrr, que rabia no poder ser útiles! Incluso Rein tiene su límite. Ese engendro oscuro es incansable.

REINFORCE: Aun cuerda, haría falta un poder formidable para vencer a esta mujer. ¡Nanoha! (TODOS: ¡QUE!)

(Increíblemente, la pelirroja suelta **Accel Shooter** y destruye el conmutador que les impedía intervenir.)

FATE/VITA: (0_0) ¡NANOHA-CHAN! (NANOHA: Jue, jue, no podía perderme el gran momento, ¿no?)

REINFORCE: ¡Todos a una! He conseguido distraerla hasta que Nanoha se curara...

(Todos van a dar lo mejor de si en un supergolpe a varias bandas, Blanche saca 3 luces rojas, eso significa...)

VOCES: ¡**JET-ZANBER**! ¡**GIANT-CRUSHER**! ¡**STARLIGHT-BREAKER**! Y... ¡**FRIENSHIP-MAKER**!

(Tanta magia junta, sin el limitador encendido, hace pedazos el huésped de la Mancha Negra, y explota.)

BLANCHE: *pringue* ¡Otra vez no! Esto ya parece costumbre... ¿estáis todos bien?

PRECIA: Alicia, Fate... (ELLAS: ¡Mama!) Devolverme a mi habitación, debo contaros algo importante...

(Por suerte el conmutador de emergencia servirá hasta que arreglen el principal. Todos oyen como la señora se dejo poseer para evitar dolor a sus niñas. Reinforce habia tomado su forma evolucionada y está dispuesta a destruir el Mecanismo de Defensa, y a ella misma a la vez.)

FATE: No. (TODOS: ¿Qué?) Estoy pensando... nunca venceremos a la Oscuridad tal como somos ahora. Parece una locura, pero debemos volver adentro del Libro. Así, tal vez podamos vencerlo por dentro... y Hayate no tendrá que vivir en un mundo muerto.

NANOHA: Yo estoy de acuerdo, Fate-chan. Si liberamos a Hayate ahora solo la espera un mundo vacio y estéril. Precia-san está haciendo lo posible para arreglarlo, pero hasta entonces, deberemos existir dentro del Libro y aguantar ahí hasta que curemos a Rein.

REINFORCE: Cuando lleguéis a casa... no dudéis en sellarme. Yo tengo la culpa, sin mi todo será más fácil.

(La rubia agradece el apoyo de su amiga, pero cuando todos se van, su madre le dice un horrible secreto...)

PRECIA: Fate-chan... Quizá me odies por esto, pero esa niña no es Nanoha... (FATE: ¡No es posible!) Claro que lo es... de la misma forma que te di la vida, esa Nanoha es el clon de aquella que me trajiste... Su cuerpo no resistiría más, así que era la única solución...

FATE: Gracias por decírmelo... al final el amor pudo imponerse. Prometo tratarla como a la real... igual que tu.

NANOHA: *llega* ¡Fate-chan, solo faltas tú! Venga Rein-chan, llevamos adentro del libro... con Hayate-chan.

BLANCHE: Quisiera haber tenido amigas como vosotras. ¡Hasta pronto! ¡Braulio, partamos ya!


	4. Shojo: Hayate no Gotoku

''SI A ESE INSTITUTO VAN NIÑAS-MONSTRUO ¿PODREMOS LLAMARLO [INSTITUTO-MONSTRUO]?''

Los dos viajeros habían conseguido una nueva remesa de Esencias Lolis para su causa, pero Braulio no estaba más cerca de encontrarse con Shojonoe ni de volver a su mundo. Lo que si habían ganado algo era información sobre la Mancha Negra: al parecer era capaz de seguirles a través de los mundos, y tenía un asunto que arreglar con Blanche. Algo así como los zombis carnosos, los Revenidos, que parecían buscar activamente al moreno. Dos amenazas a la vez empezaban a sentirse cargantes incluso para dos héroes.

BRAULIO: _Repasemos... desde que empezó este viaje, dos agentes de la Oscuridad han estado tras nuestros pasos. Los Revenidos, que si bien no son fuertes, son molestamente numerosos y quieren mi cabeza... y la Mancha Negra quiere a Blanche desde aquel día._

BLANCHE: (?_?) ¿Tengo monos en la cara? Bueno, ya sé que los tengo en el pelo. ¡Es este maldito pringue!

BRAULIO: _¡Es verdad! Cada vez que Blanche consigue limpiarse esa mancha, eso es la señal inequívoca de que se aproximan desgracias. Pero no es tan fácil como echarla jabón y ya. Aunque ahora es más fuerte, espero no tardar en encontrar a Shojonoe._

BLANCHE: Cuando piensas te pones de un serio que asusta. Ahora que estamos más descansados, ¡al agua!

BRAULIO: Si hemos de hacer caso al patrón seguido, ahora tocaría la Galaxia Shojo.

(Así hacen, y como es normal en la Galaxia Shojo, adoptan uniforme de escuela que Braulio rápido identifica.)

BLANCHE: ¡Hala, un vestido escolar! El tuyo te hace algo más guapo... *rojez* Eh, no es que no lo seas ya.

BRAULIO: Estaría agradecido si no fuera por la situación de emergencia. (BLANCHE: ¡Hijo, que borde! ¿Eh?)

(Se sorprende al ver la cámara dejarles plantados y meterse en la academia cercana, al laboratorio secreto.)

SHIORI: Así que habéis dicho que queréis saberlo todo de los fantasmas, ¿Cierto, Hina-chan, Hayate-chan?

HAYATE: Este, no es eso, Shiori-sensei... queremos saber cosas de los Fantasmas de la Navidad, ya sabes... esos que se le aparecieron a Mister Scrooge para ponerle en el buen camino... (HINA: ¡Es para nuestro musical de Navidad, queremos hacer una gran obra!)

SHIORI: Oh, no seáis tímidos. Para invocar espectros hay condiciones que debes cumplir como... *palique*

HAYATE: Creo que esto es más tarea para Isumi-san. ¿No lo crees así, Hinagiku-san?

HINA: (¬_¬) Mas bien. Vámonos ahora que está en su mundo. Espero que Isumi-san nos informe mejor.

SHIORI: *a solas* ¿Oh? Se han ido. (ruido de alarma) ¡Aja, estaba segura que el Portal Fantasma reaccionaria!

NARRADOR: *imagen de la Tierra* Aquel que domine el oficio de Mayordomo será el dueño del mundo. ¡La batalla entre mayordomos que sacudirá el planeta está a punto de comenzar! (HAYATE: ¿Por qué Shiori-sensei tiene cosas tan peligrosas en el laboratorio?)

[Ahora empieza la música del 2º opening de Hayate no Gotoku, cantada por Kotoko.]

BRAULIO: ¡Esta es la Academia Hakuo! (BLANCHE: ¿Cómo sabes?) Bueno, no hay más que leer el cartel...

(Los dos alumnos que discutían con la doctora loca salen por el portón y los abordan.)

HINA: ¿Quién sois? Lleváis uniforme de la Hakuo, pero nunca os había visto el pelo en clase. Es sospechoso.

HAYATE: Er, no tanto, Hina-san... recuerda como mi Señorita viene por aquí cuando la da la gana, realmente.

BLANCHE: ¡Me llamo Blanche Montblanc, encantada! ¿Quieres entrar en mi club? No te quitaría mucho tiempo.

HINA: Ah, gracias, pero ahora estamos liados con otra actividad extraescolar. ¿Quizá se lo explicas tú, Hayate?

HAYATE: Por supuesto. Queremos hacer un musical para la fiesta Navideña de nuestra academia y habíamos pensado en 'Cuento de Navidad'. Pero no tenemos mucha idea del original y buscamos información. ¡Nos haría falta un... erudito en Literatura Inglesa!

BRAULIO: Ejem... yo tengo ciertos estudios... sería un placer, si le dais a mi amiga ese pequeño capricho.

HINA: Si no hay más remedio. ¿Entonces necesitas un saludo secreto? *pacto* Uf, he sentido como algo raro.

BLANCHE: Ni te preocupes, será que empieza a hacer frio... *mira* ¡Navidad va a ser pasado mañana, guay!

(Braulio cree que ha disimulado muy bien, mirando el reloj digital de una tienda. Hina se despide por hoy.)

HINA: Hasta mañana en el ensayo. A las 12:00 AM, recuerda. *rojez* ¡No pienses que es una cita o algo...!

HAYATE: Ya se ha ido... que velocidad. Espero que Klaus me permita coger día libre en la mansión Sanzenin.

(Echan a andar para ver como es la mansión, a Hayate no le importa. Se cruzan a la tímida Ayumu Nishizawa.)

HAYATE: Ya veréis, esa mansión debe verse para creerse. (¡PLOF!) ¡Augh, pero si es Nishizawa-san!

AYUMU: ¡Hayate-kun! No esperaba verte fuera del cole... este, dime una cosa... si no estás ocupado mañana, como es Nochebuena... quería que vinieras a probar un pastel especial que solo está a la venta ese día. ¡Te vengo a recoger a las 12:00! ¡Hasta otra!

HAYATE: ¡Nishizawa, espera! *ha huido* (BRAULIO: ¿Deberías tratar de ir a ambos sitios mañana, chico?)

BLANCHE: ¡No debería! Tiene que decidirse. ¡No me gustan los hombres que marean la perdiz de esa forma!

(Por fin llegan a la mansión sin más contratiempo, pero el mayordomo jefe no le va a dar buenas noticias.)

KLAUS: ¿El día libre? Por supuesto. Solo una cosa: a las 12:00 AM el equipo de criados de la Señorita Sanzenin debe reunirse para preparar la cena de Navidad. Y por otra parte, Maria-san había pensado en unir vuestras tareas. No sería bonito que la decepcionaras.

MARIA: *asoma* ¿Has oído, Hayate-kun? (^_^) Pronto es mi cumpleaños, así que me podías hacer ese favor.

HAYATE: Ops, claro... *sudor* Si estas contenta solo con pasar tiempo conmigo... es un regalo muy barato.

BLANCHE/BRAULIO: _Esto se enreda cada vez más. (?_?) Espero que nadie me este leyendo la mente..._

(En el camino a su habitación, el peliazul se choca con su ama, que después de saludar a los extraños, le grita.)

NAGI: Encantada de conoceros. ¡Hayate! (HAYATE: ¡AH!) No quiero que nadie más se entere, así que sígueme el juego. *grito* ¡Has tardado mucho en volver, quiero ver el salón principal como una patena! Psss, mañana es el día... porfa, volvamos a ese lugar.

(Total, que quiere que se escapen un rato al salón de fiestas donde le conoció, adivina: si, a las 12:00 AM.)

HAYATE: Uf, es una orden de la Señorita, así que no sé cómo arreglar el lio. (KLAUS: ¡Ayasaki, ven para acá!)

BLANCHE: ¿Qué nueva desgracia se le presenta? (BRAULIO: Con este chico nunca se sabe... por eso te ríes.)

HAYATE: *vuelve* ¡Isumi-san venia a la mansión y según me han dicho, la perdieron de vista en el jardín! (BLANCHE: ¿ESE jardín?) Veo que lo entiendes. ¡Conociéndola, estaría allí perdida hasta Año Nuevo! Venid conmigo, así cubriremos mas área visual.

(La encontraron pronto, aunque solo fuera por que le dio por estarse quieta en una de muchas fuentes.)

ISUMI: Hayate-kun, gracias. (HAYATE: Ah, ni te preocupes.) Vine aquí porque sentí una presencia oscura... un espíritu malintencionado acecha alrededor de la ciudad. Su aura se siente más fuerte cerca de la academia... por eso venia a advertirte de tal peligro.

HAYATE: *explicación* O sea que no podemos hacer nada ahora... a las 12:00 AM se mostrara con máxima fuerza y entonces trataremos de exorcizarlo. (¬_¬) La señorita Nagi está en casa ahora, si... La llamare. _¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasarme esto a mí?_

(Después de presentar a su nuevo ayudante, los viajeros van al cuarto de Hayate para empezar a ayudarle con la Literatura. La peliverde trata en vano de remojarse, fregarse y cepillarse, el pringue aun no sale. Llega la noche y ellos dormirán allí, en un colchón.)

BRAULIO: No queríamos abusar, la verdad. (HAYATE: Que va, os necesito temprano por la mañana para seguir trabajando.) La pega es que solo hay un colchón. ¿Tengo que seguir el tópico y dejártelo a ti sola? (BLANCHE: ¡No seas huevon, entra de una vez!)

(Increíblemente, la niña casi obliga al moreno a dormir con ella. Se diría que lo disfruta incluso. El pobre no había estado así desde que ponía a dormir a Shojonoe con el... ¡en su forma de huevo, malpensados! Por la noche, el pringue negro repta por allí dentro.)

HAYATE: *duerme* Mmm. Señorita... Maria-san... yo no tuve culpa. Nishizawa-san, Hina-san, lo siento...

(Está soñando con la bronca que le va a caer... el pringue se extiende y le engloba... y despierta en otro lugar.)

HAYATE: (?_?) ¿Qué hago yo aquí? Colgado de un hilo, con malla negra y encima de madrugada... ¡AH!

(Este chaval necesita ver más películas de Marvel. El neopreno negro que le cubre se pone en piloto automático y tentáculos negros le balancean hasta entrar en el recinto de la Academia Hakuo. Como en un sueño lucido, revienta las puertas del laboratorio.)

HAYATE: Es como si esta cosa estuviera viva... ¡Agh, es el espíritu del que Isumi-san nos advirtió! ¿Ein?

(Entra en el contenedor del Portal Fantasma y se cierra. El pringue se despega y tapa la superficie del aparato.)

HAYATE: Ya no estoy poseído, ¡pero me ha encerrado! Tiene que haber un botón por aquí... probemos este.

(Como si lo esperásemos, el botón enciende el aparato y le da un shock eléctrico... a la vez que suenan unos clips de sonido: 'electroshock', 'grito agónico', 'chillido vampiro', 'tubos de órgano' y '**phantom, phantom**'. Sale el sol y los héroes se despiertan.)

BLANCHE: Braulio, ya es de día. (EL: *dormido* Mmm.) He estado pensando... si no encuentro nunca al maestro, ni tu regresas a tu mundo... no me importaría seguir como hasta ahora. Me lo paso muy bien... y bueno, la abuela decía que necesitaba un hombre mayor que yo que me cuidara. Que ellos no podrían hacerlo para siempre. Y tú eres lo más parecido a eso... nunca me cayeron bien los hombres, menos el maestro Hubertus. Podemos seguir viajando y seremos los héroes del Mundo Animado, ¡amigos eternos!

BRAULIO: Mmm. *despierta* ¡EH! ¡Tu pelo está limpio! Diox, tenía que haber sido más prudente, ¡corre!

BLANCHE: ¡Eh! *la levanta* ¡Yo estoy abriendo mi corazón y tú me arrastras como saco de patatas! ¡Imbécil!

(Tras vestirla a la fuerza y llevarla a la puerta de la mansión, la explica por el camino las sospechas que tenia sobre la Mancha Negra. La chiquilla, que hasta ahora estaba roja de ira –y de vergüenza también- se calma y trata de quitarle algo de peso a su compañero.)

BLANCHE: Es verdad que yo también notaba algo... pero no importa, ganaremos como hasta ahora, ¿no?

BRAULIO: Eso me gustaría creer. ¡Necesitamos una ración urgente de Esencias Lolis, y se dónde encontrarlo!

(Van a reunirse con las chicas que están esperando a Hayate, todas a la misma hora. Explican su ausencia.)

NAGI: ¡Me lo podía haber dicho! (MARIA: ¿Tan poco confía en mí?) (HINA: Pues yo lo sospechaba. ¡Cretino!)

ISUMI: Por favor, chicas. Braulio-san dice tener una manera de vencer a ese espíritu. (AYUMU: Me ignoran...)

(La guerrera hace pactos con Nagi, Isumi y Hina, con eso debería bastar para darle más poderes a su amigo.)

BRAULIO: *puño brilla* Bien, deberíamos formar un plan. Ese espíritu no dudara en atacaros, cuidado.

(Como quien no lo quiere, el reloj de la torre da las 12 y cae la noche. ¿Sin más? No, esta noche mágica trae nubes ominosas y tras dar un berrido de pánico, las señoritas se quedan encerradas en ataúdes extraños. El moreno sabe muy bien lo que eso significa.)

BRAULIO: ¡No es posible... alguien ha conseguido causar la Hora Negra a las 12:00 del mediodía! (BLANCHE: ¿Qué es eso?) Es un fenómeno fantasmal que sucede en la misma hora. Las personas normales quedan encerradas en estos sarcófagos, pero nosotros...

BLANCHE: Déjame adivinar. Como tenemos poderes nos hemos salvado. ¡Tenemos que acabar con el malo!

BRAULIO: Ay madre. *mira* Los fantasmas dominan el cielo, ¡y los Revenidos en el suelo! ¡Prepárate, moza!

(**Activate Combat Mode,** entonces. Zurran durante un rato a los zombis, a base de tiros certeros con la pistola de Braulio, infectada de Phazon, y el boliche que se convierte en espada de dos puntas. Al rato, la peliverde saca tres luces de ese color: **Green Spring**.)

BLANCHE: ¡Mola! Los últimos han caído y ese super-golpe ha reanimado a las chicas. (**Conflict resolved.**)

BRAULIO: Bien, ya creí que debería cargar con los ataúdes hasta donde creo que esta la fuente de Oscuridad.

(Señala la torre del reloj de la academia. Las chicas están libres, pero no despiertan... el ambiente las retiene.)

BRAULIO: Parecen estar en una pesadilla. Necesito absorberlas el aire venenoso de la Hora Negra, aparta.

(Usa su arma de Hiper Gancho para absorber la energía de las víctimas, mientras vemos como se retuercen.)

_NAGI: (x_x) Auf... donde estoy... estaba con las demás, pero algo pasó y me desmaye... _

_NEGRURA: Nagi Sanzenin, has sido una niña muy mala. Eres una codiciosa, egoísta, una niña mimada..._

_NAGI: ¡Ah! ¡Que pasa! ¡No me gusta la oscuridad, no puedo ver! ¡Me va a devorar...!_

_NEGRURA: Ese es el punto. Eres posesiva, déspota y desprecias a aquellos fuera de tu rango social. Este es tu castigo: te quedaras para siempre en la oscuridad, donde tú no puedes ver ni pueden verte a TI. Los monstruos te encontraran y te devoraran, y nunca les veras venir. Porque la Oscuridad lo oculta todo, ¡ese es el poder de lo Desconocido!_

BLANCHE: No veo otra salida. (BRAULIO: ¿Cuál?) Esta es la forma especial de mi boliche, Mind-Loss. (¡**Flail Form!**) La bola ha brotado una garra mecánica que sirve para desgarrar la misma alma del rival. ¡Tengo que arrancar la Oscuridad de su interior!

(Si, el hilo del boliche se transmuta en hilo de diamante que sostiene una bola metálica y enorme: saca una garra mecánica parecida a la forma verdadera de Yami, el Señor de las Tinieblas. Tras zarandearlo un poco lo lanza y la garra estruja el cuello de Nagi.)

_NAGI: ¿Eh? *luz* Alguien ha hecho un agujero. (NEGRURA: ¡No!) Vienen a por mí. ¡Hayate viene a por mí! ¡Lo sabia! No creas, no pienso ser codiciosa ni posesiva... no me gusta el Infierno, ¡así que no pienso volver! EL me quiere. EL me está esperando._

_VOZ: __**Vos sois yo... y yo soy vos... la Dueña y Señora del Liquido Primordial... ¡la Reina Slime!**_

(El cuerpecillo de la niña se transmuta en vez de expulsar su Persona hacia afuera y se funde con su esencia.)

NAGI: *despierta* ¿Qué? ¡Aaag, que es esto! Mi cuerpo se volvió gelatinoso... y esta corona no es mía.

BRAULIO: ¡Alucinante! (0_0) El shock ha hecho despertarse a su Persona, pero no ha podido controlarla bien y se ha fundido con su esencia. (BLANCHE: ¡Esta garra será de gran ayuda hoy!) Nunca había visto este efecto. ¿Alguna idea del porque, Sanzenin?

NAGI: Erm, bueno... el espíritu me advirtió que era muy 'pegajosa' con mis bienes y no paro de acumularlos.

BLANCHE: Je, eso explica la gelatina pegajosa... y las joyas que llevas incrustadas.

BRAULIO: No te muevas, trataremos de salvar a las demás. No podemos dejarlas así si vamos a por la Mancha.

(Entramos en el sueño de Isumi. Parece que su pesadilla personal es un gran laberinto espinoso y negro.)

_ISUMI: ¿Nagi-chan? No puedo encontrarla... *tristeza* No sé donde estoy, ni lo sabré nunca... me moriré aquí..._

_NEGRURA: Isumi Saginomiya. Siempre has dependido de los demás para todo. Nunca has podido vivir sola, este laberinto es una imagen del mundo en que vives. Tal como eres, nunca escaparas. Te quedaras sola y perdida, porque nadie se preocupa por ti... _

_ISUMI: ¡No te creo! Donde están los demás... ¿será verdad que nadie me quiere? Soy una carga, una inútil... _

_(Vuelve a aparecer la luz en la lejanía, esto le da una esperanza de buscar la salida.)_

_ISUMI: ¡Ahí están! Mis amigos me quieren, nunca debí dudarlo. No seré una carga... me esforzare para ser fuerte e independiente. Y te encerraremos en el Mas Allá para que no vuelvas a molestar. (LUZ: ¡Isumi-san!) Ji ji, si le llamo, Hayate-kun vendrá. _

_VOZ: __**Vos sois yo... y yo soy vos... el Espectro Engañoso de las 8 Colas... ¡Inari! **_

(La niña del kimono se vuelve furry y le crecen orejas y ocho colas de zorro dorado.)

ISUMI: Mis sentidos se han agudizado... ahora puedo ver todo: el mundo humano y el de los espectros...

NAGI: No me digas, ¿Otra maldición karmica o algo? (¬_¬) ¿Por qué un zorro, eh?

ISUMI: En realidad nos parecemos... (^_^) Somos seres que nos gusta relacionarnos con otros mundos.

(Esta no se ha llevado tanto susto entonces. En eso, la criada esta a la espera de recibir su propia pesadilla.)

_MARIA: ¿Qué es esto? Una gran jaula, unos jadeos babosos... ¿Me han metido en la jaula de una bestia? (0_0)_

_(Así es, la sombra al otro lado de la jaula es una enorme cucaracha mutante que coge a la pobre con sus patas.)_

_MARIA: ¡AAAARG! ¡Cucaracha! (x_x) ¡El bicho más odioso del mundo! ¡Apartaaa...!_

_NEGRURA: Maria. Si, Maria a secas. Porque no mereces otro nombre, ya que fuiste abandonada como basura. La basura como tú solo sirve para alimentar a las bestias. Has sido desconsiderada y abusas de tu poder... Ahora aprenderás a no abusar de las criaturas más débiles que tu, porque no hay enemigo pequeño. ¡Ese será tu castigo! _

_MARIA: *luz* Eso es... la luz. El perdón de nuestro Señor. (NEGRURA: ¡NO!) Sabía que no podía acabar así. No tengo la culpa de la situación de mis padres. La Navidad es tiempo de perdón y generosidad. Y quiero estar con esos dos... hasta el mismo final._

_VOZ: __**Vos sois yo, yo soy vos... Juez y Guardiana de las Almas Pecadoras... ¡Alicia!**_

(Psss, se refiere a Nagi y Hayate. Al despertar, ha encogido diez años y tiene vestidito azul y alas vampiras.)

BRAULIO: Bienvenida de vuelta. ¿Eres la Maria real? ¿Cuántos años tienes, niñita? (MARIA: ¡No soy niña!)

NAGI: Jo, jo, vaya cambio. Ha pasado del 'no soy vieja' al 'no soy niña'. (ISUMI: Es una Sucuba adorable.)

MARIA: ¡Jooo! Se supone que los Sucubos hacen cosas cochinas sin razón o motivo. ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

BLANCHE: Supongo que por no distinguir cuando tu amor está haciendo daño a los demás. Y esa pinta...

MARIA: Bueno, es verdad que no quiero volverme vieja nunca... y abuso de alguien a veces. ¡A veces!

NAGI: Aun a mi pesar, debemos despertar a esa cargante Hinagiku. Yo no sé dónde está ese laboratorio.

_(Tampoco es que se haya molestado en ir nunca. Ella va a ser la siguiente, si... Hina esta subida en una meseta rocosa, al anochecer. Ha estado vagando un rato, y ahora el suelo colapsa y le queda solo un poste de piedra al que aferrarse, ya que... ya sabéis.) _

_HINA: ¡AH! *susto* Si no me agarro me hubiera estampado en el suelo. ¡Si es que hay un SUELO! ¡Que miedo!_

_NEGRURA: Hinagiku Katsura. Has visto como la roca mas fuerte puede partirse en pedazos... y si no hay nada que la sostenga se hunde sin remedio. Tú crees ser fuerte, pero es una fachada. Esta montaña, y tu corazón, están huecos. No tienes a nadie para apoyarte, tu actitud los ha espantado a todos. Si ahora te caes, no habrá nadie que te ayude. *temblor* ¡Caerás para siempre, porque tu corazón vacio PESA en tu alma!_

_HINA: ¿Eh? *luz* Hay luz allí abajo. (VOZ: ¡Hina-san!) ¡No estoy sola! Siempre he creído que así era. Que mi pasado no dejaría que nadie viera mis cosas buenas... pero EL si las vio. *salta* ¡Allí abajo hay alguien que me aprecia AUN con mis defectos! _

_VOZ: __**Vos sois yo... yo soy vos... el Guerrero de Alma y Cuerpo Vacio... ¡Dullahan!**_

(Tras un golpe de viento que los echa atrás, una armadura de brillo purpura se alza allí, inmóvil y flotante.)

TODAS: (?_?) ¿Esa es Hina-san? (BLANCHE: No tiene ninguna característica que la defina, estoy perdida.)

HINA: *voz tubo* ¡Estoy aquí! (BRAULIO: ¡Espera, te sacare!) Augh... mi cabeza se escurrió dentro de la armadura. ¡AH! ¡Soy un caballero descabezado! (?_?) ¿Y ellas? ¿Esto se ha convertido en un baile de monstruos? ¡Que alguien me lo explique ya!

(Explican lo que saben, y Hina entiende que su cuerpo refleja ahora su fuerza fingida, su corazón cerrado.)

HINA: Voy a confiar más en los demás. ¡El número da fuerza! Ep, quieto. ¡Nos hemos olvidado a Nishizawa!

(Si, ya es la última. Al contrario que las demás, el paisaje de su pesadilla esta llenito de gente atareada.)

_AYUMU: ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Por favor, conteste! *ignorada* ¿Por qué no me ven? ¡Qué es este sitio! (x_x)_

_NEGRURA: Ayumu Nishizawa. Nadie puede verte aquí. Eres insignificante, una inútil que más vale ignorar. Todas tus amigas tienen algún talento, pero tú no tienes nada... eres lo más bajo que se puede caer. Mientras todos estos se convertirán en algo, tú te quedaras atrás, estancada. ¡Trabajar no sirve si no tienes nada que desarrollar, tonta!_

_AYUMU: *luz* ¿Qué es eso? Alguien me ha visto. (NEGRURA: ¡No!) ¡Alguien me ha reconocido! No sé quién eres ni porque dices cosas tan crueles. ¡Pero el trabajo puede superar al talento natural! Me esforzare, y asi Hayate me reconocerá. ¡No perderé nunca ante Nagi!_

_VOZ: __**Vos sois yo... yo soy vos... la Bestia Oculta con Piel de Mascota... ¡Nekomata!**_

(La colegiala despierta y ve que es tan furry como Isumi, y tan desnuda como Nagi. Enrojece como tomate.)

NAGI: ¡Jua, jua, me pareció ver un lindo gatito! (AYUMU: ¡Waah! ¡Quién me puso un cosplay de niña-gato!)

HINA: Nishizawa-san, esa es tu Persona, tu poder interior. (AYUMU: Oh. ¡Ya ves, soy mejor que un hámster!)

BRAULIO: Si queréis volver a la normalidad deberíamos ir a la academia. Isumi-san ha detectado al espíritu.

(Total, que las cinco niñas-monstruo van al tejado del lugar, donde la Mancha Negra ha trasladado el Portal Fantasma que esta escupiendo espectros en el mundo de los vivos... para así absorber su miedo y crecer. Mientras ellas usan poderes monstruosos para exorcizar fantasmas, los Caballeros Lolicon han encontrado al mayordomo endeudado.)

BLANCHE: ¡Bien, esta ahí! Tratar de ayudarle, nosotros tomamos el relevo. (¡**Power surge**!) ***Bullet Hell***

NAGI: ¡Hayate! ¡Despierta, tonto! (MARIA: ¡Hayate-kun!) (HINA: ¡No nos dejes!) (AYUMU: ¡Aguanta ahí!)

(El chico ha estado metido en un sueño agradable, en vez de pesadilla: un recuerdo de sus días con Athena.)

_ATHENA: Entonces... puedes llamarme A-tan. (^_^) Serás mi mayordomo... Hayate. (flash) Eres fuerte, pero aun no lo sabes. Yo hare que tengas un poder extraordinario... (flash) Este espejo puede verlo todo. El Ojo de Dios. Pero no puedo oír... sus voces._

_HAYATE: *mira* Ah... esas chicas... no recuerdo quien son... pero me hacen sentir mucha nostalgia... _

_(La luz se va. Hayate queda solo en la oscuridad. Una figura se le acerca: Athena, con forma adulta, le brotan huesos de sitios imposibles, como el ninja Kimimaro. Hayate se asusta de esa forma monstruosa, pero ella habla con dulzura y voz algo quebrada.)_

_HAYATE: ¡A-tan, qué ha pasado! Yo te salvare. ¡Dije que me volvería fuerte por ti! (ATHENA: Mi alma está atrapada... y no puedo consentir que la tuya caiga también... esta es mi forma actual. Ya no puedes hacer nada por mí... pero ahora hay alguien que te necesita. No he dejado de pensar en ti... pero ELLAS están a tu lado. Cuídalas bien.)_

_(El espejo mágico ha aparecido allí y muestra a las cinco féminas que sienten algo por él. El se enfurece.)_

_HAYATE: ¿Por qué no puedo oírlas? ¡Debo recordar! (ATHENA: 'Si te llamo, ven por mi... como el viento'.)_

TODAS: *pantalla partida a cinco bandas* ¡HA-YA-TEEE!

(Por fin la luz destruye la negrura que tapaba su mente, se vuelve superhéroe fantasma y rompe la maquina.)

HAYATE: ¡Modo Fantas...! (NARRADOR: Eeeh, no puedes usar esa frase, que tiene un copyright carísimo.)

ELLAS: ¡Hayate! / Nos tenías preocupadas. / ¿Qué es esa máquina? / ¡Que susto nos diste!

BLANCHE: Guau, chicas, dejarle respirar. Esta pálido como un espectro. (BRAULIO: ¡Creo que porque lo es!)

(Explican lo que es una Persona, parece que al chico le ha tocado una fantasma. Mira hacia el cielo inmediato.)

HAYATE: Ya no hay espíritus... ¿eso es que ganamos? (BRAULIO: Aun no volvéis a la normalidad, que raro.)

(¡Y ahora aparece el gorila gigante del primer episodio! Como Braulio sospechaba, esa cosa les ha seguido hasta ahora yendo de polizón en la cabeza de Blanche. Se regenera en una sola noche, y ahora ha tomado suficiente poder como para invadir todo de Oscuridad.)

ISUMI: Prestar atención. Si hacéis el círculo mágico de mi familia, podemos meter su alma en un contenedor.

BLANCHE: ¡Buscad mientras le distraigo! Hoy tendré mi revancha... (¡**Power surge**!)

(Le suelta sus golpes especiales en serie: **Bullet Hell, Galacta Break** y remata con el **FRIENDSHIP MAKER.**)

MONSTRUO: ¡GRUUUR! *explota* (BRAULIO: Ahora viene cuando te pringas...) (BLANCHE: ¡Hoy NO!)

(Se pone tras las chicas, que han traído una trampa fantasma del estudio de atrezzo de Ghostbusters.)

NAGI: ¿Qué hace un objeto así en el laboratorio de Makimura-san? (HINA: Es una fan de esa franquicia...)

MONSTRUO: ¡AAARG! *sellado* (BLANCHE: Por fin un trabajo limpio. Gracias a vosotras. Oh, ya clarea...)

(Si, ya sale el sol y termina la Hora Negra. Las chicas y chico vuelven a la normalidad.)

HINA: (?_?) Según el reloj de la torre aun son las 12:00. ¡Aun tenemos tiempo para ensayar! ¡Vamos, Hayate!

HAYATE: Sin ánimo de ofender, Hina-san, no quiero volver a oír hablar de espectros. (NAGI: ¿Y yo que?)

(Todas las demás quieren hacer valer sus citas, al pobre le cae la bronca esperada. Ya en el ensayo en sí...)

HAYATE: Gracias a vosotros podemos terminar la obra. Aunque no se parece nada a la que tenia pensada...

BLANCHE: ¿Cuándo te ha dado tiempo de preparar un musical para cinco personas? (BRAULIO: Ssh, empieza.)

[De regalo la fan-traducción española del Opening de Sakura Taisen V, **Warriors of Earth**.]

_Seca tus lágrimas, ponte de nuevo en pie: ¡Venimos a vencer!  
><em>_Cierra los ojos y escucha esta canción, ¡Por muy lejos que estés!  
><em>_Esperanza, Valor y Libertad... son lazos que nunca se romperán.  
><em>_Siempre creeremos en la fuerza del Amor... ¡que arde en nuestro corazón!  
><em>_**We are the Warriors of Earth!**__ ¡Y lucharemos por ti!  
><em>_Juntos superaremos... cualquier situación...  
><em>_Somos tu ángel protector... y venceremos al Mal.  
><em>_¡Dios nos bendiga... vamos para allá!  
><em>_¡División... Estrella de New York! *bis*_

(Tras dejar una buena obra hecha los dos amigos se llevan la trampa con el monstruo en espera de destruirlo.)

BRAULIO: Por fin este bicho no dará problemas. Si pudiéramos encontrar a Hubertus o a Shojonoe, quizás nos dijeran como eliminar la Oscuridad de mi Armadura también... (BLANCHE: Er, Braulio... aun no has respondido. ¿Estarás conmigo para siempre?)

(Parece que el corazón de ambos se ha ablandado lo suficiente como para acercarse los labios... peeero...)

[¡BOUUUM!] BLANCHE: ¡Arg! *pringue* ¡Es mi sino! ¡No podía haber ocurrido en peor momento! Esa trampa no fue suficiente para retenerlo... (NEGRURA: No puedes vencer... porque somos muchos... tú serás mi cuerpo... ¡estaremos juntos para siempre!)

(El pringue oscuro tiene forma del alien del Omnitrix 'Ameba'... pero en negro, claro esta.)

BRAULIO: ¡Rayos! Como esa vez lo encerramos en vez de matarlo, sigue estando a tope de poder. (BLANCHE: ¡Kyaaah! ¡Haz algo!) ¡Y eso de 'estar juntos' debía haberlo dicho yo, rufián! (Hiper Modo) ¡La dejaras en paz, o no me llamo Braulio Montblanc!

(El bicho ha visto su farol -esto es, que no se llama Braulio- y lo que hace es comerse a la pobre chiquilla.)

BRAULIO: Oh diox... que es lo que va a pasar... esa aberración ha absorbido a la niña...

(Tras babosear un poco, se convulsiona, brilla con aura negra... y encoge a un tamaño de cría de 10 años.)

BRAULIO: No puedo creer lo que veo. Es como aquella lucha... de Katie Power con el simbionte, Venom.

NEGRURA: Por fin. Han pasado varios años desde aquella pugna. Me encontré en un mundo extraño, igual que tu, 'Xiglem'. Después de morir, mi alma apareció en un lugar que nunca imagine. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Y lo que más quería en ese momento... era devorar. Devorar niñas, preciosas y jóvenes: lo que este mundo conoce como Lolis. Me entere de que aquella que no conseguí devorar en vida se había convertido en una Diosa. Por eso devore Lolis para encontrarla, pero ya sabes... 'si matas a mil demonios, TU te convertirás en uno'. Y en donde dice 'demonios', parece que cualquier criatura vale...

BRAULIO: Entonces... ¡Hubertus te encerró dentro de Blanche, por eso tenía esos sueños!

NEGRURA: ¡Despierta, estúpido! Blanche no existió en ningún momento. Esa era una identidad fabricada por el, que creí ser hasta ahora. Este es mi auténtico cuerpo, aunque había crecido desde esa vez. No soy Blanche... pero mi nombre si que significa 'blanco'.

BRAULIO: Ese Hubertus fue el primer Caballero de Lolicon... tuvo que ser el profesor 'Humbert'. ¡Entonces!

NEGRURA: Ya no importa que lo sepas. ¡Yo soy CLARE QUILTY! [¡Dun dun dun!]

(Tras la revelación, el antiguo detective humano abre una brecha de miasma y se pira. Braulio se desespera.)

BRAULIO: Que voy a hacer... he estado al lado de un villano y no me di cuenta... me ayudo a recoger Esencias Loli, se porto bien con todos los Toons... parecía realmente una seguidora de Dolores. ¡Humbert! ¡Por que lo hiciste! *lagrimas* ¡SHOJONOEEE!


	5. Numeral: Bakugan

INVASORES DE LA TIERRA.

Habían sido demasiadas emociones. La compañera que Braulio había tenido desde el primer día se había ido. Y su misión ya no importaba. El había sido víctima de una broma cruel: todo lo que había llegado a sentir por la chica, el afecto limpio y generoso hacia una fémina que no pudo aprender hasta que Shojonoe se lo mostro, tiempo hace cuando respondía por el nombre de Lord Xiglem, ya no valía de nada. Sin saberlo había estado al lado de un villano, ayudándolo a recuperar sus fuerzas, y había liberado sobre todo el Mundo Animado el mal más venenoso para las Lolis: su predador natural. Clare Quilty.

BRAULIO: *despierta* Agh... donde estoy... ese tipo me hizo explotar... y el estrés me hizo desmayarme.

(Unos ojos dorados se ponen sobre los suyos, y le hace pensar si no seguirá desmayado, pero son reales.)

SHOJONOE: ¡Amo Xiglem! Te he querido encontrar desde hace mucho, pero el plan de Hubertus no me dejaba.

BRAULIO: ¡Shojonoe! ¡Eres tú de verdad! *abrazo* No vuelvas a irte... he estado muy solo sin ti, de veras...

SHOJONOE: Ya lo sé. El maestro Hubertus y yo nos encontramos, y trazamos un plan para esa chica, Blanche.

HUBERTUS: *llega* Déjame explicar a mí, Shojonoe. El chico quiere respuestas, y yo soy responsable aquí...

(Ponen imágenes de flashback del final de la historia de Humbert y Lola, cuando pega un tiro a Quilty.)

_HUBERTUS: Hubertus. Es el nombre que adopte cuando mi anterior vida llego a su fin. Había disparado a Clare Quilty para vengarme por el daño que había hecho a Lola... pero aun mas por el daño que me hizo a mí. Me encarcelaron, y mi vida termino poco después. Sin embargo, no era la última vez que nos veíamos. Nuestras almas llegaron al Mundo Animado de distintas formas: yo me convertí en un Caballero, el defensor de la Lolita primigenia, pero el se convirtió en un monstruo... en el Demonio de Lolicon._

_(Ahora, la imagen principal del sueño de Blanche: la niña rubia, la sombra oscura y el guerrero salvador.)_

_HUBERTUS: Después de que Mike terminara de purificar el Mundo Animado y salvar la Diosa, ese demonio de Quilty logro hallarnos: yo me enfrente a el y conseguí separar su corazón y su cuerpo. Lo que quedo, una niña corriente que respondería al nombre falso de Blanche, fue enviada por Dolores a un remoto pueblo de este mundo para conseguir que olvidara su anterior vendetta y viviera en paz, e ignorante. Su corazón oscurecido fue sellado bajo el pueblo, en el arma que le puso fin cuando humano: la Pimp Buster._

BRAULIO: Es la pistola que he estado usando... ¿Dónde está? *mira* ¡Agh, este es su boliche... destrozado!

HUBERTUS: Yo estuve dentro del boliche, monitoreando todo lo que Blanche hacia desde que consiguió –o más bien me sustrajo- mi antigua Armadura del Caballero. Ahora que la Mancha Negra, su antiguo corazón, ha regresado a su receptáculo original se ha vuelto temible. El plan era meter suficientes Esencias de Lolicon en Blanche para hacer imposible su re-corrupción. Ha cogido la pistola y la ha integrado en su cuerpo para ser más fuerte. Se dirigía hacia la Galaxia Numeral, quizá aun puedas llegar a detenerle.

BRAULIO: ¿Y lo de ayudarme a volver a mi mundo? No me he olvidado... 'misteriosa voz'. Enseguida te reconocí. Aun si el plan original funcionaba, habías prometido devolverme a mi mundo si 'encontraba la verdad'. ¡Y aun no sé que es lo que pretendes!

SHOJONOE: Yo puedo responder a eso... recuerdas a esos zombis carnosos, ¿verdad?

BRAULIO: Los Revenidos... no nos han dejado en paz desde que vieron mi jeta en el sótano de la mansión.

SHOJONOE: Siéntate. Así el susto será menor. (EL: (?_?).) Esos cuerpos putrefactos... son los restos de tu mundo. Cuando creaste sin querer el Agujero de Fry que te lanzo al Mundo Animado, tu dimensión hogar fue aniquilada. Esas son las almas de sus habitantes...

BRAULIO: ¡Cómo es posible! ¡He estado liquidando personas humanas! *ira* ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

HUBERTUS: Si llegabas a saberlo, quizá no hubieras querido continuar. Pero ahora ya da lo mismo. Necesitabas matar a TODOS ellos para enviarles a su recto lugar, al Cielo o Infierno... y la Diosa podría rehacer tu planeta desde cero. Pero Quilty ha reaparecido.

BRAULIO: Ya... y no podre cumplir mi misión hasta librarme del cabezahueca. O sea, el show debe continuar.

HUBERTUS: Aun así, debes elegir. Si eliminar por completo a Quilty, a su corazón y su cuerpo unidos...

SHOJONOE: O tratar de separarlos de nuevo y darle una oportunidad a Blanche... que sería lo más piadoso.

BRAULIO: Ya sé lo que debo hacer. ¡Enviarme a la Galaxia Numeral! Uno de los dos dejara la vida allí.

SHOJONOE: ¡Y yo iré contigo! No dejaré que seas tú. ¡Tienes un lugar al que volver, siempre lo tuviste!

[Ahora si que empieza el videoclip de opening de Nueva Vestroia, suena el Tema Bakugan.]

XIGLEM: ¿Hum? Vuelvo a ser 'Xiglem'. Espero que nadie me relacione con el antiguo Buscador de Lolis.

SHOJONOE: Hemos reconstruido el boliche Mind-Loss, te escudara de los Revenidos mientras estés aquí.

XIGLEM: Ah, gracias... hubieran sido una distracción innecesaria. *nieva* ¡Eh, ese es el laboratorio Gehabich!

(Entran y ven como la niña monstruo esta fisgando en el portal dimensional, y Michael Gehabich está tirado en una esquina, muerto de miedo. Al parecer, quiere encontrar una tecnología que permita escapar al Mundo Real, como Xiglem había estado intentando.)

XIGLEM: ¡Alto! No te dejare escapar. ¡Tú tienes mucha culpa de lo que me sucedió en aquel entonces, truhan!

CLARE: Llegas tarde. Mi nuevo plan está en marcha... y empezare por devorar a este invento tan práctico.

MICHAEL: ¡No lo hagas! Ese Bakugan mecánico es un prototipo que cree a partir del Ventus Altair de Lync...

(Pero no hace caso y traga el prototipo de Hydranoid robot que había construido para su nietecilla Alice.)

CLARE: ¡Urg! *espasmos* Este poder solo es el comienzo. *mutación* (ALICE: (0_0) ¡Abuelo, que sucede!)

(La castaña había entrado al laboro al notar el escándalo, y la nueva forma de la chica monstruo la atrapa. Ahora no parece Venom-Katie, sino el cuerpo original de Blanche con bañador escolar y pelo negro, y las alas, cola y dos cabezas extra del Hydranoid.)

ALICE: ¡Que es este monstruo! (MICHAEL: Esa criatura ha absorbido a mi Darkus Beta Hydranoid...)

XIGLEM: ¡No devoraras más Lolis mientras yo viva! (CLARE: Inténtalo. Ya no tienes nada con lo que herirme.)

(Pero se equivoca: el cristal de Shojonoe le concede poder de Gravedad y eso es lo que usa: empuja al rival y tiene que soltar a la niña. El Malo, que ha transformado la pistola en un Cañón de Brazo provoca la aparición de un campo de batalla Bakugan allí dentro.)

CLARE: Aquí podremos explayarnos. ¡En este plano tengo todos los poderes de esos seres llamados Bakugan!

VOZ: Y también todas sus debilidades. (XIGLEM: ¿Quién?) (ALICE: ¡Es Brawly, ha vuelto de su viaje!)

(La carta-teletransportador de Alice abre un hueco en ese espacio y entra el héroe del videojuego Bakugan, no-oficialmente 'Brawly'. Para este fic le imaginamos como un típico gafoso, igual que Ryo en los primeros episodios. ¡Se ha traído a su Leonidas!)

BRAWLY: Leonidas sintió unas fuerzas cruzando las dimensiones, y volvimos de la Dimensión Maldita y nuestra tarea de limpieza. ¿Te han hecho daño? (ALICE: Estos humanoides han venido a luchar a nuestra casa...)

CLARE: Esto va a ser divertido. ¿Me ayudas a calentar? (LEONIDAS: ¡Je, te destruiré mientras TU calientas!)

XIGLEM: Tener cuidado. Era muy fuerte antes de absorber al Darkus Beta Hydranoid del profe Gehabich.

BRAWLY: ¡Carta Inicio! (colocada) A por ella, Leo. ¡Lucha Bakugan! ¡Haos Leonidas, acción! (¡fluuum!)

(Los GP de Leonidas son solo 340 contra los 400 de Quilty, ya que se ha comido aquel prototipo Hydranoid.)

LEONIDAS: No le des tiempo, Brawly. Cuanto antes me libre de ella antes sabremos de que va este rollo.

BRAWLY: ¡Abrir Carta Inicio! (Gold: Leonidas) Nos hemos acercado a su poder... no le dejes recuperarse.

(Leo = 500 / Quilty = 520. El malo trata de usar una habilidad sin nombre que le otorga 150 gp de regalo.)

CLARE: Empiezo a entender cómo funciona este cuerpo. Ahora me librare de esa pulga molesta y su mascota.

BRAWLY: ¡Activar habilidades! (+ 100 GP) (LEO: ¡No es suficiente!) Ag, tendremos que usar ¡el arma secreta!

(Usa la carta de Disparo Alfa, que son 200 GP extra, y los 800 de Leo acaban tumbando a los 670 de Quilty.)

CLARE: Uuuf. (el campo se esfuma) No creáis que esto acaba aquí. ¡El villano sale por la izquierda, pánfilos!

SHOJONOE: ¡Que se escapa! (XIGLEM: ¡Va hacia el transportador!) (MICHAEL: No dejéis que lo robe...)

(Pero no se lo lleva, de hecho se mete en el y el portal le lleva de donde Brawly volvía: la Dimensión Maldita.)

BRAWLY: ¿De que va ese tipo? (LEONIDAS: Se ha metido en una ratonera, no podrá salir así como así.)

ALICE: ¡Abuelo! Resiste, por favor. (MICHAEL: Alice, es mi culpa... yo quería darte a ese Bakugan de regalo...)

(Llevan al viejo a reponerse y calman los ánimos. El malo ha penetrado a una dimensión llena de Oscuridad y mal rollo, en la que devora almas Bakugan para volverse fuerte... y no muchas horas después abre un agujero hacia Wardington, donde se cruza con ESTE tipo.)

MARDUK: (0_0) ¿Quién eres? (CLARE: Vengo a ayudarte... conozco por todo lo que has pasado desde que perdiste a tu amigo... Vladitor. Su muerte fue superflua y te dejo con un gran dolor. ¿Quieres vengarte?) Si... quiero ajustar cuentas. ¿Por qué murió él y no Leo?

(Odia el hecho de que Leonidas volvió a la vida y Vladitor fue olvidado. El monstruo le entrega su máscara.)

CLARE: Vuelve al campo de batalla. Lucha a mi lado y lograras el sitio que mereces, ¡dominaremos la Tierra!

(Tras una risa maligna por parte de ambos, los buenos han terminado de ponerse al día respecto a los nuevos.)

XIGLEM: Eso, somos de otra dimensión... algo así como los Vestales, pero nosotros no esclavizamos Bakugan.

MICHAEL: En cuanto a mi... estuve investigando la composición del cyborg Bakugan que Lync había traído a la Tierra. Pensaba que si conseguía recrearlos, los Terrestres no necesitarían hacer luchar a los verdaderos inútilmente. Quería evitar otra guerra cruel...

BRAWLY: Eso está bien. Leonidas nació en la Dimensión Maldita y desde que Naga fue vencido hemos estado patrullando para limpiarla de rufianes y rescatar las víctimas de Masquerade. Alice, se que no has dejado de culparte, pero mira a quien encontramos...

ANGELO: *asoma* Saludos, damisela. (TODOS: ¿Angelo?) He estado ayudando al grandullón de Leonidas en su trabajo, así como unos cuantos compañeros mios. Por eso no fuimos atrapados por los Vestales. ¡Chicos, salir a decir hola, no me dejéis a mi solito!

(Salen del bolsillo del chico un Subterra Tuskor, un Ventus Halconero y Pyrus Grifo.)

XIGLEM: Tu intención es buena, pero la criatura que venimos persiguiendo no dudara en tragar almas Bakugan para hacerse fuerte. Y quizás, invadir más mundos. Debemos encontrar a alguien que sea compañero de lucha de estos voluntarios, y cuanto antes.

ALICE: Dan y los demás están en Nueva Vestroia, y tiene sus propios problemas... así que no son una opción.

SHOJONOE: Según dijiste, Runo y Julie siguen en Wardington esperando a que ellos vuelvan, ¡nos servirán!

LEONIDAS: Debemos atacar mientras sea débil. (ANGELO: No es tu estilo...) ¡Pero la Tierra corre peligro!

ALICE: Mañana por la mañana saldremos para Wardington. Espero que ese Clare no de problemas mientras...

(Así hacen. Con la carta teletransporte de Alice esta chupado. Ponen rumbo a casa de Runo, Julie está allí.)

RUNO: *camarera* Bienvenidos... ¿Alice? ¡Y Brawly! ¿Por qué habéis vuelto? (ALICE: Es largo de contar...)

XIGLEM: Yo lo hare. Somos de otra dimensión que también se cruzo con la raza de los Bakugan... y uno de los nuestros ataco a los Gehabich y absorbió un Bakugan mecánico para volverse monstruoso. No sabemos donde se fue, pero sabemos de sus presas favoritas.

JULIE: ¡Eeek! ¡Dices que secuestra chicas jóvenes y guapas! Espero que me protejas, chico nuevo. *guiño*

SHOJONOE: (¬_¬) Ni te le acerques, lista. (RUNO: Julie, hija, siempre pensando en lo mismo... *sudor*.)

ALICE: Seria mejor que os quedarais en casa. Por si acaso, traemos Bakugan de la Resistencia para ayudar.

ANGELO: Ya lo veis, damitas. (^_^) Uno de mis compañeros se quedara con vosotras como guardaespaldas.

JULIE: Ah, creo que me quedo el Halconero. Se parece un poco a Shun. (^_^) (RUNO: Entonces yo el Grifo.)

LEONIDAS: Brawly, ¿Tú sabes qué es eso? (BRAWLY: Ah, es un cartel del concierto de las JJ Synchro...)

RUNO: ¿Te refieres a eso? Si, queríamos ver a las JJ en directo hoy en el estadio de Wardington, ¿Qué pasa?

XIGLEM: ¡Que horrible sospecha! (ALICE: ¿Eh?) Como fallo a la hora de cogerte a ti, ha puesto sus miras en otras Lolis más débiles. ¡Se habrá informado sobre la Revuelta de Naga, y querrá ir a por Jenny y Jewels! Sin Bakugan en la Tierra, son presas fáciles.

ALICE: ¡Pues es verdad! Runo, Julie, parece que vais a tener vuestro concierto después de todo...

(En el estadio del concierto... las dos idols están en el escenario y todo parece bastante tranquilo.)

BRAWLY: ¿Nos habremos equivocado? Llevamos ya un rato esperando y esas dos aun están sanas y salvas.

[¡BOUUUM!] XIGLEM: *tos* Eso por hablar... ¡mirar quien está allá arriba! ¡El nº 2 del ranking: Marduk!

(Parece que ha venido solo, al menos no se ve a Clare por ninguna parte. Pero Xiglem y los buenos no se fían.)

MARDUK: Saludos, habitantes de la Tierra. Mi nombre es Marduk, y mi juego son las Luchas Bakugan. He venido a anunciar la llegada de mi reinado sobre vuestra especie, usando el método de competición más común entre los Terrestres. Mirad... *saca bola*

BRAWLY: (?_?) ¿Cómo? Se supone que Vladitor te dio su fuerza y así perdió la vida. (LEONIDAS: Cierto...)

(Usa el brazo cañón que antes tuviera Clare para lanzar la bola oscura al escenario, y Clare recupera su forma 'normal'. A base de comer almas Bakugan, la que antes fuera Blanche luce ahora tan vieja o más que Linda. Por supuesto la falta el brazo donde tenia el cañon: qué asco.)

MARDUK: Si alguien intenta desafiarme, me encontrara mañana en este mismo lugar. Se que hay Bakugan en la Tierra ahora mismo, así que no se os ocurra hacerme esperar. Y para demostrar que voy en serio, me llevare a estas dos como premio para el ganador.

(Los tentáculos de pringue negro de Clare enlazan a las Synchro, parece que no se olvido de cómo usarlos.)

JENNY/JEWELS: ¡Suéltanos, tío feo! ¡Esto es un escándalo! / ¡Tía, esto es como que super molesto, rayos!

REPORTERO: ¡Un asaltante identificado como 'Marduk' ha atrapado a las JJ Synchro! ¡Esto es un desastre!

RUNO: ¡Alto ahí, tío feo! Estoy cabreada por culpa del señorito Daniel Kuso, así que lo voy a pagar contigo.

JULIE: ¡Eso mismo! Dani va y nos deja tiradas, y luego sucede esta desgracia. ¡Vamos a usar sus lanzadores!

(Sacan los lanzadores de 1ª generación que los chicos se dejaron en casa, van a usarles.)

REPORTERO: ¡Atención, parece que dos niñas no identificadas van a intentar algo! Es un movimiento atrevido...

ALICE: ¡Runo, por favor! No es buena idea. Solo con verlos sabes que se han vuelto horriblemente fuertes.

BRAWLY: Espera, quizá es mejor así. Si luchan podremos ver que tácticas usan. Si no, estaríamos en blanco.

XIGLEM: _Vaya, vamos a usar las reglas de la 1º Generación. Puede que eso sea algo a nuestro favor. Si este tipo hubiera caído en Vestroia, seguramente habría aprovechado las nuevas reglas para arrebatarnos los Bakugan con una diferencia mayor de 500 GP._

CLARE: Os arrepentiréis de esta batalla no programada. (GENTE: ¿Sabe hablar?) Hala, saca 'aquella' carta.

MARDUK: *saca* ¿La reconocéis? (ELLOS: ¡No!) Si, chicos, la Carta Maldita no va a dejaros dormir de aquí a pronto. Como nunca pude conseguir el modelo original esta no será tan destructiva, pero aun así lamentareis perder aunque solo sea UNA ronda.

(Aplica la carta, una extraña niebla negra cubre el estadio. La gente que quedaba ha huido, menos la Prensa.)

REPORTERO: ¡Sigue grabando! Esto se parece mucho a aquella vez que nos asaltaron tantos monstruos juntos.

MARDUK: Os permito luchar dos contra uno. Si no, no tendría gracia. ¡Carta de Inicio!

RUNO: Ese ha sido el mayor error de TU carrera, chaval. Por fuerte que sea tu Bakugan no podrá contra dos.

AMBAS: ¡Lucha Bakugan! *lanzan* Pyrus Griffon y Ventus Halconero, ¡Acción!

(Griffon + Halconero = 490 GP. No está mal. Pero ahora viene el susto: cuando Marduk saca a ESA bestia...)

MARDUK: Lucha Bakugan. *dispara* Faux Lolitoid, ¡Acción! (¡flum!) (CLARE: Esto no lo esperabais, ¿eh?)

BAKUPOD: Fuerza de Faux Lolitoid: 500 GP. (JULIE: ¡Rayas y centollos! ¿Cuándo se ha vuelto tan fuerte?)

XIGLEM: Creo que era de esperar. (ALICE: Os lo dije.) Al pasar de Beta Lolitoid a esa nueva forma, esa 'Falsa Lolita' ha aumentado sus GP. Parece que la ratonera llamada Dimensión Maldita de hecho le ha beneficiado... a base de absorber Oscuridad y eso.

MARDUK: Abrir Carta Inicio. (Copper: Stinger) ¡Así están las cosas! Vuestros 600 GP contra nuestros 790.

RUNO: Grrr... Tenemos que reaccionar ya. ¡Activar habilidades! (Blue: Heated Glow)

JULIE: Eh, que yo también juego, rica. ¡Activar habilidades! (Blue: Updraft) (Griffon + Halconero = 800 GP.)

MARDUK: No será en mi turno. ¡Activar habilidades! (Blue: Power of Darkness) No voy a perder más tiempo.

CLARE: (+ 150 GP) ¡La oscuridad que devora... Mirada Oscura! (RUNO/JULIE: ¡Aaaagh! *pierden*)

SHOJONOE: Están empedrados. ¿Qué va a pasarles? (ALICE: La Carta Maldita les va a hacer algo malo...)

(Pero no les traga, el hoyo negro absorbe un vapor luminoso que sale de Halconero y Griffon y les liberan.)

MARDUK: La Carta Maldita ha robado la fuerza de esos dos para dársela a mi Lolitoid. Ya no sirven de nada.

CLARE: ¡Y ahora nos vamos! *vuela* El poder Bakugan es sabroso, pero las Lolis son aun mas deliciosas.

(Tras una risotada maligna, se llevan a las dos idols y obligan a los Buenos a seguir con su plan original. Los compañeros de Angelo han perdido su GP y ya no pueden salir de su forma de bola. Vuelven a casa de Runo a pensar, y miran la web de los Luchadores.)

ALICE: El suceso ya ha llegado a la web. No son buenas noticias. La gente teme que se convierta en otra guerrilla como la Revuelta de Naga. Al menos la prensa dice que va a estar presente durante el desafío de mañana, pero no se cómo nos pondremos a la altura.

XIGLEM: Tengo un plan... ese tipo nos quiere a nosotros. Y concretamente, os quiere a vosotras: Alice, Runo y Julie. Propongo retarle en primer lugar, a fin de cuentas Angelo es el que mas GP inscritos tiene. Por supuesto, no aceptara si no venís alguna, por eso...

SHOJONOE: Alice, Xiglem quiere que le acompañes usando a Tuskor. Si aun así no lo derrotamos, entonces...

(La hadita saca un Bakugan mecánico que fue a buscar al laboratorio mientras los demás estaban ocupados.)

SHOJONOE: Este es un Bakugan de nuestra creación. Drakenborg, un Ventus-Darkus. Es nuestra esperanza.

BRAWLY: Yo hubiera querido hacer algo, pero supongo que es más importante vigilar la Dimensión Maldita.

RUNO: Me parece bien, no sabemos si para entonces la Carta Maldita ya dispondrá de todo su antiguo poder.

JULIE: ¡Lo has oído, querido! (^_^) Eres el más importante. ¡El encargado de coger los platos rotos al final!

(Total, el grupo se presenta en el Estadio Wardington para poner fin a los despropósitos del dúo maligno.)

MARDUK: Que obedientes son estos tipos. Bien, vamos a empezar. Antes de nada, voy a implantar una regla: podéis usar tantas Habilidades como queráis, y yo hare lo mismo. No os valdrá de nada, pero nos divertiremos más... y les daremos un espectáculo a ellos.

(Señala las cámaras de TV, que mantienen una distancia prudente, y a las JJ amarradas a un poste cercano.)

JENNY/JEWELS: Ese tipo se cree gracioso. / Cuando salga de aquí tendrá unas palabras con mi manager.

MARDUK: Y otra regla es: podéis luchar cuantos queráis, pero si perdéis seréis alpiste para Faux Lolitoid.

ALICE: ¿Soltaras a las Synchro si vencemos? (MARDUK: Eso es improbable, pero si... lo que queráis.) Pues nosotros empezamos, me refiero a Xiglem y a mí. Si no te importa enfrentarte a dos a la vez, como ayer... (MARDUK: Oh, esperaba dejarle para el final...)

(Se traga su desilusión y saca su bola Bakugan, aun echa humo negro. Los buenos se ponen en posición.)

XIGLEM/ALICE: ¡Carta Inicio! (colocada) ¡Lucha Bakugan! Subterra Tuskor y Aquos Preyas Angelo, ¡acción!

(Los dos juntos muestran 700 GP. El monstruo hibrido Bakugan les da otra sorpresita.)

BAKUPOD: Fuerza de Faux Lolitoid: 800 GP. (SHOJONOE: ¡Que rayos! ¡Sus poderes siguen aumentando!)

RUNO: Eso fue por haberse comido a Griffon y Halconero, seguro. ¡Que no os haga lo mismo!

CLARE: Como una bola de nieve, cuanto más ruedo más grande parezco. (JULIE: Ag, como ODIO a ese tipo.)

XIGLEM: No vas a vencer hoy. ¡Abrir Carta Inicio! (Copper: Power Drain) Ja, la hemos jugado bien, chato.

BAKUPOD: Angelo/Tuskor = 880, Lolitoid = 450. (MARDUK: No me gusta tener que depender de la suerte.)

(Usa la habilidad Blue: Turn of Fortune. Los cameras, las idols, incluso los Luchadores se muerden las uñas.)

MARDUK: ¡Anda ya! Empate a 880. La suerte no está conmigo. ¡Pues tendré que usar la clásica fuerza bruta!

(Empiezan a intercambiar cartas de Habilidades, curiosamente el viajero dimensional no se pone nunca por delante del rival, solo empata su fuerza todo el rato. Su compañera no entiende la estrategia, hasta que por fin el malo agota todas sus cartas menos ESTA.)

MARDUK: Tú me has obligado. ¡Activar Habilidades: DESTRUCTOR MILENARIO!

(Eso son 400 GP mas en su cuenta, la castaña duda que puedan frenar semejante golpe.)

ALICE: *panico* ¡Es el fin! (XIGLEM: No, aun nos queda esto. ¡Que se produzca... el milagro!)

(Usa también la 'Turn of Fortune', y como quien no quiere, EMPATA con el horrible supergolpe de Vladitor.)

MARDUK: *recoge bola*. Bah, nadie ha ganado. (XIGLEM: Marduk, nos retiramos.) ¿Qué? ¿Vas en serio?

(Las chicas se horrorizan, pero Shojonoe las calma con unos susurros. Xiglem hace un saludo hacia la gente.)

XIGLEM: Los que estamos aquí no podemos aspirar a ganarte. Pero se de alguien que puede. ¡Brawly, baja!

(El chico estaba escondido para intervenir cuando fuera necesario, pero nunca pensó en hacerlo tan pronto.)

XIGLEM: Has visto el combate, sabes cómo juega. Dudo que se haya dejado una carta sin jugar, así que ese monstruo ya no tiene secretos para ti. Recuerda que aun nos queda Drakenborg en el peor caso, así que sal a ganar. ¡Te mereces un poco de gloria, chaval!

BRAWLY: Jo, que astuto. ¡No se me había ocurrido! Vamos, Leo, enseña los dientes.

MARDUK: Así que es tu arma secreta. Tenía ganas de volver a ver tu cara, Leonidas. ¡Para hacerte una nueva!

(Lanza una Carta de Inicio. Leo tiene 340 como antes, pero la demonia asquerosa había subido hasta 800.)

BRAWLY: ¡Lucha Bakugan! Haos Leonidas, ¡acción! Y ahora viene lo bueno. ¡Abrir Carta Inicio! (GP Swap)

JULIE: ¡Wuhuuu! ¡Te quiero, Gran B! (RUNO: Podíamos confiar en el.) (ALICE: Es realmente el nº 1...)

LEONIDAS: ¿Y ahora que, arpía? Según nuestros datos, no podrás subir tu GP como para vencernos nunca.

CLARE: ¿Creéis que esto acabo? ¡Recién hemos empezado! Hay mas formas de subir tu GP que con cartas.

(Suelta tentáculos negros y absorbe la fuerza de Angelo y Tuskor, que no esperaban tal puñalada trapera.)

CLARE: ¡Jua ja ja! Técnicamente esos dos nunca vencieron, así que puedo hacer esto. ¡Carta Maldita, a ellos!

(Juntando sus esencias con las que ya tenía provoca otra mutación. Le crecen los brazos y piernas peludos de Grifo, la falda escamosa de Elfin, dos alas más de Halconero y la trompa de Tuskor en el cogote. Así como ojos en sus tetas y boca babosa en la barriga.)

CHICAS: ¡Aaagh! *nauseas* Que cosa más asquerosa... (CLARE: ¡Soy más fuerte y feo que nunca, jar, jar!)

(Después de mutar, rompe el escenario y declara el 'Todo Vale'. Brawly y Leonidas están... ¡cabreados!)

BRAWLY: Tenias que hacerlo... harías lo que fuera con tal de obtener poder. ¡Se acabo! ¡Marduk, despierta!

(El pobre esta alucinado con este giro de eventos y tan nauseado como las chicas... ocurre lo impensable.)

LEONIDAS: Vamos a salvarte. ¡No te dejaremos al lado de ese monstruo un minuto más! ¡GRAAAR!

(¡Leonidas evoluciona a Omega Leonidas! Ahora son sus 470 GP contra los bestiales 1500 del enemigo.)

XIGLEM: Esto es el final. 'Were-Lolitoid'. Como bien dijiste, hay mas formas de subir tu GP sin las cartas.

SHOJONOE: ¡Ahí van! *lanza* ¡Trap Bakugan Drakenborg, acción! (¡flum!) Se me da bien este juego. (^_^)

BAKUPOD: *chispazos* Fuerza de Leonidas = 1470, fuerza de Were Lolitoid = 1500.

CLARE: Lastima, casi lo consigues. ¡Pero sigo siendo el más fuerte! ¡Tras venceros pienso devorar Lolis!

BRAWLY: ¡Vamos, Maximus King Leonidas! Tu voluntad sustituirá los GP que nos faltan.

(Empiezan a pujar entre sí como guerreros sumo. Aunque la diferencia es de 30 GP, ya se esta notando.)

SHOJONOE: No lo conseguiremos... (VOZ: ¡Shojonoe! Si es que no te podemos dejar sola.) ¿Eh? ¡SHONENJI!

(Sus compañeros Jenderillos han llegado allí alertados por Hubertus. Hacen un círculo mágico en el suelo.)

SHONENJI: ¡Eh, Xiglem! Cuando te diga, usa la garra del boliche. (XIGLEM: Nunca creí que vendríais a ayudar a un canalla como yo. ¡Pero no me quejo!) (SHOJONOE: A ver, ese tal Mind-Loss. ¡Aquí esta! [**Flail Form**] Xiglem, usa su supergolpe en Quilty.)

CLARE: ¡Urg! *enlazado* ¡Ese maldito boliche me chupa la energía! *jadeo* Aaarg...

BRAWLY: ¡Leonidas, remátala con el BORRADOR-OMEGA!

(Explosión super bestia digna de Star Wars. Los Jenderillos han sacado un orbe negro y humeante del rival.)

SHONENJI: Este es su corazón corrupto. Si lo encerramos la niña volverá a ser como antes, o eso espero.

SHOJONOE: Gracias por dejarle la elección a Xiglem. Significa mucho para el. Bueno, nos vemos luego...

(Todo se ha normalizado, los de la prensa han huido desde el Todo Vale, así que no les molestaran mucho.)

MARDUK: Es una pesadilla... yo quería ser el mejor, ajustar cuentas contigo, pero no de este modo... *miedo*

BRAWLY: A pesar del mal que nos has hecho... no puedo culparte. Te dejaste dominar por cantos de sirena, hubieras hecho lo que fuera para volver a ver a Vladitor. Creí que te había enseñado la diversión de jugar con los Bakugan, pero parece que me queda mucho camino.

ALICE: Marduk, si quieres recuperar la ilusión de jugar Bakugan... te ayudaremos. (RUNO/JULIE: (^_^) Claro.)

(Ellas ayudan a andar al enmascarado, mientras Xiglem recoge el cuerpo dormido de la que fue su amiga.)

XIGLEM: Realmente ha perdido todo su poder. Vuelve a aparentar diez añitos. Y sigue en bañador escolar.

SHOJONOE: Quien diría que antes era una abominación quimérica. Supongo que la llevaremos a casa, ¿no?

BRAWLY: Nosotros nos encargamos de recoger el desastre. Vosotros podéis volver a vuestro mundo en paz.

(Se alejan en direcciones opuestas. Al alejarse de la ciudad, Hubertus llega allí para ver como resulto la cosa.)

HUBERTUS: Así que has decidido separar su corazón y su cuerpo. ¿No te arrepentirás?

XIGLEM: No. He vencido a Clare Quilty, el demonio que amenazo los mundos... y ahora perdono a Blanche Montblanc, la caballera que hizo tanto por salvarlos. Estamos en paz... Volvamos al reino de Dolores. Allí pensaremos lo que vamos a hacer después.

HUBERTUS: ¿Has pensado en tu propia misión? No podrás irte de este mundo hasta resolver tus problemas.

XIGLEM: No lo he olvidado. Y de hecho, tengo un plan. (SHOJONOE: Amo Xiglem...)


	6. Virtual: Disgaea

¡AQUÍ ESTA LA EVIL ACADEMY!

Después de su paso por la última Galaxia, el antiguo Buscador de Lolis había resuelto una crisis cósmica que amenazaba los mundos. Tras vencer al villano y recuperar a su compañera de viaje, el anti-héroe estaba reposando en el trono de Dolores, en su cacho de continente flotante. Ambas, Blanche y Shojonoe, estaban abrazadas a el, dormidos todos en una imagen hermosa y tranquilizante. Como para usarla de salvapantallas... El despertó el primero, la hadita después, y la niña peliverde abría ahora sus ojos crema...

BLANCHE: Mmm. Quiero dormir. Estoy a gusto así... (XIGLEM: No puedes, mi niña, es hora de levantarse.)

SHOJONOE: ¿Estás bien? Habías estado enferma... mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes quién soy? (BLANCHE: ¿Mama?)

XIGLEM: ¡Ja ja! La que te ha caído, Shojonoe. La pobre niña cree que eres su madre. (BLANCHE: ¿Papa?)

SHOJONOE: *sorna* Mira por donde... ya me has hecho madre. Eres un chico malo, darme una hija así, por las buenas. (BLANCHE: ¿Ein?) Tranquila, cielo, si que lo somos. Seremos tu papa y mama, para siempre. Ve a jugar un rato al campo, debemos hablar.

(La niña inocente, con el corazón –y el cerebro- como una patena, corretea por la zona verde cerca del lago.)

XIGLEM: ¿Por qué has dicho eso? Parece que ha perdido absolutamente TODOS sus recuerdos. No recuerda ser Clare Quilty, ni el Demonio Lolicon, ni Blanche Montblanc. Ahora es... solo una niña normal. *mira* En bañador escolar... *sudor* ¿En que pensabas?

SHOJONOE: Amo Xiglem, recuerde que le queda algo por hacer en este mundo. Debe exterminar la totalidad de monstruos llamados Revenidos, si quieres que la Diosa Lolita intente rehacer tu planeta. Pero por lo que se, en el mundo humano hay billones de ellos.

XIGLEM: Si. Es una tarea colosal, sobre todo para mí solo. Por eso tenía un plan: en la Galaxia Virtual existe alguien que puede conceder mi deseo. Cualquier deseo, en realidad, pero tengo que pasar por los canales adecuados. Si aun así no lo consiguiera...

SHOJONOE: Entiendo. Volveremos a esta tierra... y viviremos como una familia feliz, con una preciosa hija.

XIGLEM: Vamos a la fuente de los oráculos. Si estoy en lo cierto, allí habrá un portal hacia la Galaxia Virtual.

SHOJONOE: _Amo Xiglem... cuando te conocí hace tanto tiempo mi corazón deseaba sentir amor de pareja, entonces más que nunca. Ahora no solo has respondido a lo que sentía por ti, además me has regalado una familia. No podías haberme hecho más feliz..._

(Ya sabéis, es la Jenderilla del Shojo, lo lleva en la sangre. Pero la chiquilla va a darles su primer gran susto.)

BLANCHE: ¡Mama! ¡Papa! Mientras estaba en el lago me mire en el agua y me habían brotado estas cosas en la espalda y el cu... (XIGLEM: ¡Las alas y cola del Hydranoid!) Y se me ha pintado el pelo de negro. Que lata, el verde era más bonito. ¿Esto es malo?

SHOJONOE: *abrazo* ¡No! Tranquila, cariño... No tiene importancia. Te vas a poner bien, lo se. ¿Papa?

XIGLEM: Esto acelera nuestros planes. Hija, nos vamos de viaje. Mientras no esté yo contigo, guárdame esto.

(Le devuelve el boliche que le entregaron sus abuelos adoptivos. Parece que funciona, las alas pierden mucha envergadura y la cola mucha anchura, y el pelo se vuelve verde con mechas negras. Tratan de buscar una explicación a lo que la niña está sufriendo.)

SHOJONOE: Mind-Loss sigue sirviendo como su guardián, a pesar de que no lo recuerda. ¿Alguna idea?

XIGLEM: Ya sé que pasa... es por mi armadura. Cuando destruí a la Mancha Negra por primera vez, su cuerpo inerte cayó sobre mí y la infecto. Gracias a las Esencias Lolicon no sucumbí a la Oscuridad... pero dentro de ella un cacho de Clare Quilty sigue viviendo.

SHOJONOE: Si no nos libramos de hasta la última instancia de ese demonio... nuestra hija no vivirá en paz.

XIGLEM: ¡Marchemos! Mi plan no ha cambiado. ¡Resolveré todos estos líos, palabra!

[Mientras caen al fondo del portal, suena el OP de Makai Senki Disgaea 'Aishitageru'.]

BLANCHE: Ay, el paisaje se ha vuelto árido... y la gente me va a mirar feo llevando un bañador tan escueto.

XIGLEM: No te preocupes, hija. La gente aquí viste más o menos igual. No es que les importe enseñar pierna.

(Parece que sí. Es más, la mayoría tiene alas y cola como ella. La niña deja de pensar en sentirse la rara allí.)

SHOJONOE: Allí hay un campamento. ¿Crees que podrán decirnos donde esta... lo que sea que querías buscar?

(Se dirigen a una congregación de tiendas de camping donde varios demonios se pasan un balón de futbol.)

FLONNE: ¡Eh, hola! (^_^) ¿Sois nuevos reclutas? Estamos buscando jugadores para el Torneo de 3 Mundos.

XIGLEM: Vaya, tu eres la famosa Ángel Recluta Flonne. Hemos oído que pasaste un tiempo con el Emperador Laharl y viviste para contarlo. También que intento invadir Celestia y volvió sin conseguirlo. Esperaba que nos aclararas todos esos rumores, chata.

FLONNE: Oh, eso. La historia es larga... debía matar al Rey Krichevskoy (BLANCHE: ¡Que horrible!) Lo se, no podía entender porque Lamington-sama me ordeno una tarea tan sangrienta... En vez de él, conocí a Laharl-san, a Etna-san, a los Terrestres... *palique*

SHOJONOE: Has debido pasarlo muy mal, querida. No sé porque no te han devuelto tus metafóricas alas.

FLONNE: ¡Pero no me he rendido! Sé que Lamington-sama me devolverá mi titulo de Ángel Recluta cuando me porte muy bien. En el torneo de futbol de los 3 Mundos hay un premio espectacular. Un deseo a conceder por la Oraculo del Tomo Sagrado, Pram.

BLANCHE: Déjame adivinar. ¡Usaras ese deseo para hacer una grandísima buena obra y redimirte de golpe!

FLONNE: ¡Tú me entiendes! (^_^) Mi vestido de ángel solo es apariencia... mis alas y cola aun son de Demonio. Por favor, no se lo contéis a nadie. (XIGLEM: ¿Cómo es que conocéis ese deporte?) Pues... un señora rara de vestido purpura y gorro de ducha que...

(O sea... la Bruja de los Agujeros ha pasado por allí y les ha enseñado el noble deporte del Super Soccer.)

XIGLEM: Queríamos acceder al Item World de este objeto. (Mind-Loss) ¿Podríamos entrar al castillo real?

FLONNE: Lo siento, las instalaciones están cerradas hasta superar las eliminatorias. Es para evitar trampas.

XIGLEM: (¬_¬) ¿Desde cuándo esa es una preocupación para los demonios? (BLANCHE: ¡Allí hay gente!)

(La angelita presenta al resto del equipo que ha conseguido reunir y comparte su deseo de obrar el Bien.)

ECLAIR: Soy la princesa de Paprika, Eclair. Juego en la delantera. (ASAGI: Yo juego ahí también: ¡Asagi Asagiri! ¡La protagonista olvidada!) (MARONA: Yo soy Defensa primaria, Marona. Antes era mercenaria.) (HANAKO: ¡Y yo la Defensa secundaria: la sexy Hanako, alumna de la Señora Etna!) (BLANCHE: Yo soy Blanche Montblanc... me encanta el nombre, porque me lo puso mi padre.) (XIGLEM: _¿Deja vu? Que raro._)

FLONNE: Vale, no os emocionéis. (^_^) Los equipos son solo de 5. A los demonios les asquea colaborar...

SHOJONOE: ¿Y no tenéis entrenador? Creo que a Xiglem le encantara serlo, parece conocer bien el juego.

BLANCHE: ¡Si, papa! Yo quiero ver cómo juegan. Y Flonne es muy buena y linda... ¡se merece ganar!

XIGLEM: Sabes, creo que lo hare... (FLONNE: ¡Bien!) Hay algo que me interesa ver en estos Inframundos.

(En eso, una comitiva de monstruos malencarados arriba al lugar y su jefe, Lord Mao empieza a hablarles.)

MAO: ¡Escuchad, enclenques! La Evil Academy va a ganar el Torneo de 3 Mundos y llevarse ese deseo gratis. ¡Pero ahora no hemos venido por eso! Quiero encontrar al Overlord Legendario. ¡Solo él es digno de medirse conmigo! Así que juguemos ahora.

FLONNE: El único Overlord que tenemos aquí es Laharl... pero no está en mi equipo, pierdes el tiempo.

MAO: No creas que me he olvidado de ti, angelita. *mirada sucia* (FLONNE: ¡Será cochino!) La última vez escapaste de una disección segura, pero hoy no tendrás tanta suerte. ¡Si ganamos... abandonareis el torneo y tú te vendrás conmigo! Jo, jo, jo. *babas*

BLANCHE: Es un cerdo. Te mira como si te fuera a desnudar. No se porque, pero odio ese tipo de hombres.

AXEL: *asoma* ¡El equipo de las Pringer Ranger ha sido retado por la Evil Academy! (BLANCHE: ¿Y quién es este?) Soy el famoso, inigualable, Héroe Oscuro Axel, y soy el encargado de retransmitir los partidos del Torneo de los 3 Mundos. ¡Adelante, ya empiezan!

MAO: Si fustigo lo suficiente a la rubita, sacare al Overlord Legendario de su agujero. ¡Muhahaha!

(Se colocan en el campo de juego y al parecer, la Guia de la Asamblea Plenair va a ser el árbitro del partido.)

AXEL: *micro* ¡Saque de centro! Asagi avanza con el balón y le sale al paso Kotter, el defensa rival. ¡Salta y lo esquiva! Pase de balón a Eclair, su compañera. Confunden a la plantilla enemiga a base de pases. ¡Finta de Eclair! Lo recoge Asagi para tirar a puerta...

AURUM: Grrr. *parado* (AXEL: ¡Porras, eso estuvo cerca! Los de la Evil Academy no bromean...)

(Si, su portero es el zombificado Aurum, en su forma humanoide. Pasa el balón a Mao.)

AURUM: Ya no necesito hacer más, Lord Mao. (MAO: ¡Ahora veréis como jugamos en la Evil Academy!)

(Sin decir media palabra mas, lanza un chute brutal de una mitad a otra del campo, y aun le sobra fuerza para arrastrar a la rubita dentro de la portería. Los recién llegados ponen cara de (0_0) y la inocente Blanche se espanta de haber visto una jugada tan dura...)

BLANCHE: ¿Estás bien? ¡Ese tipo se ha pasado! (FLONNE: No te preocupes... estoy acostumbrada a esto. Laharl-san me enseño a ser fuerte. Se reiría de mí si no pudiera ni aguantar un golpecito así...) Aun así, temo que ese Mao lo ha hecho adrede. ¡Cerdo!

AXEL: ¡El partido continua! La Evil Academy no cesa en su ataque. ¡Flonne-chan no puede con tanta fuerza!

(Pitido del medio tiempo. Las amigas de la angelita están temiendo lo peor, su seguridad esta peligrando.)

HANAKO: ¿Qué podemos hacer contra un poder así? ¡Si la Señora Etna estuviera aquí se les caería el pelo!

FLONNE: Solo estamos en la mitad. ¡Podemos remontar! (ASAGI: ¿Tú te oyes, chata? ¡Nos llevan diez goles!)

AXEL: ¡Empieza la segunda parte! ¿Podrán las Pringer recuperarse de la imponente ventaja que llevan sus enemigos? Saque de centro. ¡Ya están en el área contraria! ¡Y esos ni siquiera son sus mejores miembros! (MAO: ¡Iniciar el combo! ¡Hacer salir a esa rata!)

(La súcuba, el hombre árbol y el guerrero Gold Knuckle llevan el balón, van a hacer un super-golpe que empieza con la animación del Tripegaso, pero finaliza como si fuera la Ruptura Relámpago. Un chute a tres piernas que deja una estela de energía fulgurante.)

ELLOS: ¡**Embate Escolar**! [Teachers' Lunge] (FLONNE: ¡La tengo... KYAAAGH!)

MAO: Ven de una maldita vez. ¡Overlord Legendario! Si no apareces nos llevaremos a tu linda angelita rubia. (KNUCKLE: ¡**100 Golpes por Segundo**!) (¡pafpafpaf! *chuta*) (FLONNE: ¡Esta vez si! ¡Hah! *para* ¡Aaaagh! *arrastrada*)

AXEL: ¡Ouch, por poco! Flonne consiguió parar el balón, pero la inercia pudo con ella y ya llevan ¡19 goles!

ASAGI: ¡Ya me han hartado! Voy a ser la protagonista al fin, y no me lo vais a fastidiar.

(Pero la súcuba hace su ataque de fuego-hielo y rechaza su ataque, luego la impulsa al cielo y desaparece.)

ASAGI: ¡Kyaaah! (x_x) ¡La heroa principal despega de nuevooo! *clinc* (TODOS: (0_0).)

BLANCHE: No puedo creerlo. ¡Han catapultado a un jugador fuera del campo! (MAO: No podéis vencernos.)

FLONNE: ¡NO! *levanta* No estoy acabada. El poder del Amor siempre encuentra una manera. Siempre saldrá adelante. He trabajado mucho para formar este equipo, y vamos a traer el Amor a los mundos. A la Tierra, a Celestia... y todos encontraran la felicidad.

MAO: Así que Amor. ¡Por eso te deseo, niña! Buscare la forma de sacarlo de tus tripas. ¡Y seré más fuerte!

LAHARL: ¡Eh, granuja! Esa angelita es de mi propiedad. (AXEL: ¿Qué? ¡Ha venido el príncipe demonio Laharl!) (FLONNE: Laharl-san. *ilusión* Sabia que no dejarías que me llevaran... resulta que al final si que me aprecias.) Yo que tú me apartaba, Loca del Amor.

(Pero el chico solo tiene ojos para el invasor. Este ordena otro super-golpe **Embestida Escolar**, Laharl corre.)

AXEL: ¿Qué hace? ¡El príncipe Laharl avanza hacia la portería ignorando el super-tiro que amenaza la suya!

FLONNE: Esta haciéndolo porque confía en mi... en Celestia, cuando ya lo creía todo perdido, el nunca dejo de creer en mí. Se que después de aquello aprendió a aceptar el Amor, a amar de verdad. Porque para él la fuerza lo es todo, ¡y el Amor nos da fuerzas!

(Un aura azul crece a su alrededor, y todos alucinan cuando la rubia saca unas enormes alas de luz blanca.)

MAO: ¡QUE! (AXEL: Es la legendaria técnica de los Celestes... ¡El **Ángel Guardián**!)

(Ella cruza las alas sobre su pecho y estas paran el balón, al que abraza como a un cachorrito.)

BERYL: *espía* No hay duda, eso fue el **Ángel Guardián**. Un poder solo al alcance de los Celestes más puros, aquellos que han dedicado su vida al Amor y la Justicia. Eso es lo que Mao quería robarle a esa chica...

FLONNE: (^_^) ¡La tengo! ¡Cógela, Laharl-san!

AXEL: ¡El balón cae a los pies de Laharl! (LAHARL: *salto* ¡**Ira del OVERLORD**!)

(Orbes de fuego entran en el balón y lo ponen al rojo, formando una bola en llamas.)

AURUM: ¡Gruuuuurg! *en toda la boca* (AXEL: ¡Increíble! ¡Las Pringer Ranger le han metido un gol a la Evil Academy! Plenair pita el final de partido. ¡Aunque han perdido, este partido ha sido digno de verse!)

XIGLEM: Vamos a ver un torneo interesante... (SHOJONOE: Seguro que si, cariño.)

MAO: ¡Vamonos! He encontrado lo que venía a buscar... ¡Overlord Legendario, esto es un aviso! Cuando llegue la final del torneo, te quitare tu titulo y me quedare de regalo el Poder del Amor de esa ángel caída. ¡Cuando absorba ese poder, nadie me podrá parar!

(Tras una risotada maligna, los de la Evil Academy se largan del campamento y el resto de jugadores respira.)

FLONNE: Laharl-san. Gracias por venir... me gustaría que fueras miembro oficial de nuestro equipo, ¿vale?

LAHARL: No te confundas, Loca del Amor. ¡Ha sido un favor de una sola vez! Asco me dabas al tragar golpes como una inútil. Para ser mi vasalla eres penosa. No pienso salvarte el culito nunca más. Y todo ese rollo del Poder del Amor. ¡Nunca aprenderás! ¡Jua jua ja!

(Se larga de allí con otra risotada maligna. La niña de bañador escolar se cabrea con el.)

BLANCHE: ¡Estas rodeada de imbéciles! ¿Cómo puedes aguantar esas broncas? ¡Has dado lo mejor de ti!

FLONNE: No, es verdad. Si quiero vivir aquí no puedo ser tan débil. Los demonios se preocupan solo del poder. Pero quiero hacerles entender que sin el Amor, no pueden llegar a conseguir la verdadera fuerza. Por eso extenderé el Amor por todos los mundos y...

ECLAIR: Y todos seremos felices. Ya nos la sabemos. (^_^) Quiero creer en tu visión del mundo, Flonne-chan.

MARONA: Yo también. El Amor va incluso más allá de la Muerte. Y vamos a demostrar que eso es innegable.

HANAKO: ¿Os olvidáis algo, chicas? ¡Ese gol! ¡El golpe a la moral de esos tipos vale por todas estas heridas!

BLANCHE: Esto... quiero intentar jugar a eso. (XIGLEM: ¿Seguro?) Bueno, ahora se han quedado sin un jugador... me daban rabia esos abusones... y si ganamos el torneo podemos hacer una gran buena obra. (XIGLEM: Ja, el pensamiento te honra, cariño.)

(Les da algunos tips avanzados, y pronto anochece y duermen. En el día siguiente...)

FLONNE: Venga, hay que mejorar mucho. (VOZ: ¡Flonne-chan!) Anda, si es Etna-san...

ETNA: Me alegra ver que sigues de una pieza. ¡Eh, chicas! *llama* He pensado que ya que vas a intentar la temeridad de ganar un torneo te vendría bien alguien para entrenar. Por otra parte, si tú caes yo podre cogerte el testigo y tener medio camino hecho, je, je.

FLONNE: Ja ja... Etna-san, nunca cambiaras... (MARONA: ¡Castille!) (HANAKO: ¡Yuki!) ¡Ah, si os conocéis!

(Se abrazan con alegría. Eclair se saluda con la brujita Myao, mas por educación que otra cosa.)

BLANCHE: Er, hola. ¿Quién eres tú? (BERYL: Que grosera soy. Me llamo Raspberyl, la delincuente nº 1.)

ETNA: Vi lo que hizo el príncipe. Y es típico de él. Nunca admitirá que se dejaría la piel por ti.

FLONNE: Laharl-san confía en mí. Se que en algún momento volverá con nosotros... cuando nos lo hayamos merecido. Mira, ella es mi nueva jugadora. La otra que teníamos sufrió un accidente... y aun no la encuentran. En realidad tiene talento para esto, me sorprendió...

XIGLEM: No sabes ni la mitad, señorita. Venga, saltad al campo, quiero veros jugar.

(Empiezan con juego normal, y al rato avanzan a supergolpes. Las Pringer tienen aun muy pocos de esos.)

ETNA: ¡**Rayo Sexy**! (FLONNE: ¡**Ángel**... **Guardián**!) ¿Lo ves, querida? Solo debías centrarte un poco más.

ECLAIR: ¡Capitana, la nueva ya puede seguir mi ritmo! Venga Blanche, ahora vamos a intentar marcar...

(Hacen varios intentos y Flonne se los para. Blanche se cabrea por ser tan débil. Cierto es que si quieres paz, debes prepararte para la guerra... La pasan el balón otra vez, ahora sin embargo siente algo hervir en su interior. Un ansia de justicia que tenía dormida...)

_XIGLEM: *flashback* Lo que debes hacer es usar tu rabia contra el balón. Si algo te molesta, pues patea el balón. Si quieres impartir justicia, chuta el balón. ¡Si quieres proteger a tus amigos... marca un gol! _(BLANCHE: ¡Voy! ¡Este balón castigara a los malvados!)

(Entonces usa lo que podríamos llamar la versión oscura de la Sabiduria Divina: alas y aura de energía negra.)

FLONNE: *gol* (0_0) Ni siquiera pude reaccionar. ¡Tenemos una nueva super técnica!

BERYL: *libro* Mmm, se llamara 'Regalo de la Diosa' [Goddess Gift] ¡Ya estáis listas para la eliminatoria!

BLANCHE: ¡Je! No me gusta el color negro, pero vale. (XIGLEM: _Espero que su estado no vaya a empeorar._)

***  
>EL RUGIDO DEL DRAGON ARDIENTE.<br>***

(Última noche en el camping. Los tres viajeros duermen de nuevo como una familia, y Etna se les acerca.)

ETNA: Así que tu hija, eh... me dais envidia. *pausa* Er, quiero decir: yo quería al Rey Krichevskoy como un padre. Ojala me hubiera regado de tantas atenciones como a ese inmaduro de Laharl. (XIGLEM: Algo me dice que te está viendo desde algún lugar...)

(Etna sabe sobre el ciclo encarnativo de los demonios, pero no sospecha que Vyers es su hombre... que lio.)

FLONNE: *despierta* ¡Venga chicas, hoy es el partido contra el líder del Inframundo, los Defender-of-Earth!

BERYL: *libro* Un grupo de badasses en toda regla: aman la justicia y son los mayores goleadores del torneo.

BLANCHE: Y nuestra defensa no es muy solida. (XIGLEM: ¡Pues tendréis que marcar UN gol más!) (HANAKO: Es fácil de decir... mi hermano es su delantero principal.) (MARONA: Y he oído que Ash también juega con ellos.)

FLONNE: Seguro que su capitán Gordon tiene un buen deseo que pedir, ¡Pero voy a defender nuestro sueño!

(Se ponen las camisetas del equipo: jerséis con estampado Prinny, y entran al estadio.)

FLONNE: Buen día Mr Gordon. Juguemos limpiamente. (GORDON: Ardo en deseos de empezar, señorita.)

AXEL: ¡Este es el partido que decidirá el campeón de este mundo! Las Pringer Rangers contra los Defenders-of-Earth. Parece que va a ser un partido de niñas contra hombres... ¡saque de centro! Los héroes no tardan en atacar. ¡Ya están de cara con la defensa del rival!

ADELL: Lo siento hermana, pero prometí ganar para cumplir el deseo de los Defender, no pienso darte tregua. (HANAKO: ¡No soy tan débil como crees!) Así me gusta... *es driblada* No me gusta luchar con nenas, pero no hay mas remedio. ¡Va! ¡**Vuelo Ardiente**!

(El golpe especial de Adell, de forma que ahora se parece al famoso Tornado de Fuego.)

FLONNE: Mi señor, dame fuerzas... *alas* ¡**Ángel Guardián**! (¡PLAM!) Uff, lo pare...

AXEL: ¡La portera Pringer ha defendido muy bien! Las delanteras Eclair y Blanche le cogen el relevo y suben al área enemiga. (GORDON: ¡**Gordon Finish**!) ¡Increíble, el capitán Defender roba el balón con una onda de choque! Ash lo recoge y corre para atrás...

ASH: Marona, lo hago por tu bien... si un día te pasa algo y no puedes invocarme, será necesario que seas fuerte. (MARONA: No te preocupes. Tengo amigos en el mundo de los vivos. (^_^) ¡Gracias a ti!) ¡Muéstrame que ya no me necesitas! ¡**Dragón de Mar**!

(Y este se parece al Remate Dragón. La niña trata de bloquearlo, pero es arrastrada.)

MARONA: ¡Aaagh! (FLONNE: (0_0) ¡Tengo que cogerla! ¡**Ángel Guardián**! *¡zas!*)

AXEL: Eso ha sido peligroso. ¡Flonne ha parado balón y jugadora juntos! La acción va de nuevo al campo rival. Eclair y Blanche están conservando el balón esta vez. Gordon ya ha sido superado... ¡la portería esta a tiro! Defendida por Ciber-Kurtis. ¿Qué sucederá?

ECLAIR: No vamos a quedar mal. ¡Ha! *chute* (KURTIS: ¡**Puño Cohete**! *¡PLAM!*)

BLANCHE: Rayos. Con esos brazos no hay lugar que no pueda alcanzar. ¿O quizá si?

(La diablilla tiene una idea. Pero antes deben recuperar el balón de los otros delanteros.)

AXEL: Los delanteros se quitan el balón una y otra vez, el juego se queda atascado en el medio campo. Parece que las Pringer se adelantan, pero... ¡Las delanteras fallan otra vez! Ahora ha sido Almaz el que ha bloqueado un pase con sus 3 espadas. ¡Y lo lanza!

BLANCHE: ¡Ah, no! (ALMAZ: ¿Ep? ¡Me le ha quitado!) Y tu prepárate, pelo pincho.

KURTIS: ¡**Puño Cohete**! (ECLAIR: ¡No llega tan alto!) (BLANCHE: ¡**Regalo de Diosa**!)

AXEL: ¡GOOOL! El portero no ha podido reaccionar a tiempo. ¡Las Pringer Ranger se adelantan 1-0!)

ADELL: Lastima. Eh, chico espectro. Creo que es hora de nuestra jugada doble, ¿vale?

(El fantasma guiña para confirmar el plan de Adell. Pronto cogen el balón y les atacan.)

HANAKO: ¡Mi tato es peligroso! Marona, cúbrele conmigo. (MARONA: No vamos a caer en lo mismo.)

(Las niñas se concentran en el pelirrojo, ya que Ash es el mal menor en comparación.)

ASH: Nos lo ponéis más fácil. ¡**Dragón de Mar**! (ADELL: *dribla* ¡Enseguida llego!)

AXEL: ¿Es posible? ¡Eso no era un tiro, era un pase! (ELLOS: ¡**Dragón... ARDIENTE**!)

FLONNE: ¡Que horror! Tengo que pararlo... ¡**Ángel Guardián**! *arrastra* ¡Kyaaaagh!

AXEL: ¡Goool! La ángel caída no tuvo fuerza para detener ese tiro conjunto, que pena.

(Pero no acaba ahí la cosa. Los chicos repiten jugada y marcan de nuevo... y consiguen de alguna forma parar el Regalo de Diosa con el campo de fuerza del ciborg Kurtis... no ven la manera de remontar. La segunda parte empieza con pocas esperanzas para ellas.)

ADELL: Si metemos otro gol el partido estará ganado. (ASH: Marona, voy a tener que seguir cuidándote.)

MARONA: _¿Tiene razón? ¿No estoy preparada para un mundo tan peligroso? Espera. Ya tengo amigos entre los vivos... ¡pero también entre los muertos! ¡ESE es mi poder! _Siempre serás mi amigo, Ash... gracias. ¡Bravos fantasmas, ayudarme en batalla! (¡pluf!)

AXEL: ¡Guau! Una técnica increíble de los magos de Ivoire. ¡El **Vendaval Fantasma**!

(El balón se convierte en un Wraith, y vuela hasta la niña dejando el balón a sus pies.)

ECLAIR: *recibe* Hemos de aprovechar la oportunidad. ¿Cómo era tu plan secreto? (BLANCHE: ¡Tu quieta!)

(La princesa chuta al aire y la morena salta sobre sus hombros para tomar altura y hacer un Triangulo Z parcial.)

BLANCHE: Aquí no podrás alcanzarme. ¡**Tiro de la Torre**! [Tower Throw] (KURTIS: ¡Aaaagh! *empuje*)

AXEL: ¡GOOOL! ¡Ese gol de las Pringer significa el empate a 2! (FLONNE: (^_^) Al fin aprendieron eso.)

ADELL: ¡No nos queda tiempo! Vamos chico fantasma, este gol será el que decida el partido de hoy. (HANAKO: Pero no será vuestro, tato. *¡zas!*) (XIGLEM: Ha robado el balón usando su tarro como la Vasija del Viento dek niño del gorro verde... lo llamaremos **Cocido Sorpresa**.)

MARONA: (0_0) Muy bien pensado. (HANAKO: *pulgar* Soy la bomba.) ¡Pero pasa el balón!

KURTIS: No marcaras, mi radar nunca olvida una jugada. (BLANCHE: Probaremos... ¡**Regalo de Diosa**!)

(Mientras carga el balón de energía negra, la peli-purpura ayuda a chutar como en el Pájaro de Fuego.)

ECLAIR: No olvides que yo también juego. ¡Haaah! (KURTIS: ¡Que fuerza! ¡Aaaarg!)

AXEL: ¡GOOOL! En el último segundo, nada menos. Podía haber sido de cualquiera, ¡pero fue de las Pringer!

(Alegría y jolgorio, han ganado 3 a 2. Un partido reñido. ¡Ya son campeones de zona!)

GORDON: No hemos podido ganar... pero no me importa, porque se que Flonne-chan defiende la Justicia.

FLONNE: Solo por curiosidad, Mr Gordon. ¿Cuál era su deseo a pedir para la Oraculo?

GORDON: Ah, eso. Hubiéramos deseado una resurrección en masa. Los padres de mi ayudante Jennifer, los de Adell, los de Marona... hay mucha gente que perdió sus seres queridos de forma injusta y cruel. Pienso que la Muerte solo debería llegar en la vejez.

FLONNE: Es una idea noble, si señor. (BLANCHE: No sabemos qué pediremos, pero lo tendremos en cuenta.)

BERYL: Hoy ha sido un día muy completo. Tengo unos cuantos super-golpes para la colección... (ALMAZ: ¿Miss Beryl? (?_?) ¿Qué hace usted aquí?) ¡Ah, nada, yo venía a ver el partido! Que pena que perdierais. _No deben saber que soy una agente doble..._

BLANCHE: *salto* ¡Que victoria! (^_^) ¡No lo puedo creer! (FLONNE: Y la siguiente parada es en Veldime.)

***  
>ROMPAMOS LA BARRERA PRINCESA.<br>***

(Como prometió, Xiglem entro en el Item World del boliche para reforzar la protección a su querida Blanche.)

XIGLEM: Esto ya está. Nuestra niña debería poder resistir la Oscuridad. (SHOJONOE: Toda medida es poca.)

ETNA: *papeles* Ops, vaya la que te ha tocado, Flonne-chan. Me temo que ahora si te deberé sustituir, je, je. Las Damas Copa D. Las campeonas de Veldime. Las conozco porque yo les diseñe sus vestidos... un top y unos shorts iguales que mi traje.

BERYL: La capitana es una tal Priere. (ECLAIR: *susto*) Su equipo se caracteriza por su fenomenal defensa y capacidad de bloquear pases. Y su portera, la princesa Rozalin, NUNCA ha encajado un gol. Lo lleváis mal si no encontráis una forma de marcarles goles.

FLONNE: ¡Alguna vez será la primera! No hay nada imposible para el Poder del Amor.

(La princesa de Paprika espera lo mismo... y en efecto, igual que los Defenders vestían iguales ellas también.)

FLONNE: (0_0) Se me hace raro verla así, Miss Jennifer. (JENNIFER: Pero el diseño de Etna es muy lindo.)

ECLAIR: Priere. ¿Porque huiste de mi reino? ¿Porque te olvidaste de Culotte y de mí? (PRIERE: *silencio*)

(No va a recibir respuesta ahora. Los jugadores van a sus puestos. Axel grita al micro.)

AXEL: ¡Va a empezar el partido por la dominancia de Veldime! Las Pringer Ranger y las Damas Copa D luchan por demostrar quién es mejor: ¡la pasión de la juventud o la experiencia de la adultez! Saque de centro. ¡Whoa, las pechudas ya les han cerrado el paso!

JENNIFER: Esto es divertido. (^_^) (HANAKO: ¡Ni la he visto!) Flonne-chan, ahí va mi super-tiro, ¿vale?

(Hace la animación de **Flecha Cósmica**, ensartando el balón e impulsándolo hacia adelante.)

FLONNE: ¿Eso es todo? (?_?) Pues allá va. ¡**Ángel Guardián**! (¡PLAM!) *parado* Ha sido demasiado fácil...

MARONA: Hemos de pasarle a las chicas ahí delante. *¡zas!* ¿Ep? ¡Yo tampoco lo he visto! Que rápidas son.

SAPPHIRE: Diga, Miss Jennifer, ¿le parece que tire yo? *Jen confirma* Entonces allá va: ¡**Mariposa Nívea**!

(Hace la versión helada y uni-jugador del Baile de Mariposas, pero también es parado.)

SAPPHIRE: (^_^) Vaya, yo tampoco pude. (ECLAIR: ¡El balón! *lo coge* ¡Están muy atrás, es la nuestra!)

(La peli-purpura cree que no podrán alcanzarlas, pero Priere va a demostrar porque se ha puesto en defensa.)

ECLAIR: ¡Priere! ¿Por qué me ignoras? (PRIERE: *frialdad* No puedo dejarte pasar...)

(La grandona agarra el balón con violencia y va sola hasta la portería enemiga. Esas piernas son temibles.)

PRIERE: Siempre tengo que tomar el asunto en mis manos. ¡Grrrrr! ¡**Alma Corrupta**!

(Es la versión oscura del Balon Iceberg... cuando Flonne va a pararlo, se desintegra y algo la empuja atrás.)

FLONNE: ¡Kyaaagh! *arrastra* (AXEL: ¡Goool! ¡Es la mejor técnica de las Damas copa D!)

ETNA: ¿Has visto? (XIGLEM: Mas o menos...) El balón que intento agarrar Flonne no era el verdadero. Era un espectro de energía negra que ocultaba la verdadera amenaza: el tiro que venía detrás. Así, el portero gasta sus fuerzas inútilmente y el gol es cantado.

FLONNE: Que fallo más tonto... (ELLAS: ¡Capitana!) Bueno, solo es un gol. ¡Vamos!

(Han hablado demasiado pronto. Las delanteras rivales tienen fuerza y rapidez, pero la puntería en el ojo del cu... pero con ese gol de Priere ya no necesitan ir al campo rival. La susodicha ordena la defensa total. Las delanteras Pringer sufren para pasar por allá.)

MARJOLY: Por encima de mi cadáver. ¡Jo jo jo! *círculo mágico* ¡**Castillo de Bruja**!

(Una versión brutal de la Torre Perfecta, con las esbirras Gao y Crowdia en el papel de Harley y Scotty.)

ECLAIR/BLANCHE: ¡Aaaarg! (AXEL: Según el reglamento ese golpe está permitido. ¡Ya se van del campo!)

PRIERE: No gastéis fuerzas. Este partido está virtualmente ganado. No quiero derramar sangre inútilmente. (ECLAIR: ¡No puedo creer que digas eso! Una lucha no se termina hasta que el último rival cae rendido.)

(Hacen su tiro combinado contra Rozalin, pero como es alto, le da tiempo más que de sobra de verlo venir.)

ROZALIN: ¡**Barrera Princesa**! (¡PLAM!) *parado* Que os habéis creído. ¡Soy la hija del imbatible Zenon!

BERYL: Os lo dije... NADIE ha metido nunca un gol a esa tipa. Porque nadie ha podido abrir la caja de los desastres que se oculta tras el Sello del Trébol. (AXEL: El partido continúa. ¡Aunque aún queda tiempo, las Damas Copa D parecen tenerlo todo controlado!)

PRIERE: Dejarlas pasar. No pueden ganar. Infundiremos desesperación en su mente, y se agotaran. (ECLAIR: ¡Tata! Tú no eras así. El hecho de impartir justicia hacia que tu puño ansiara sangre. ¡Yo envidiaba ese espíritu tuyo... porque tanta pasividad me hacía daño!)

BLANCHE: La diversión, la emoción de este juego... es marcar goles. ¡Este es el balón que te hará despertar! (ECLAIR: Antes debimos tirar desde el suelo...) ¡**Regalo de Diosa**! *desciende* Venga, princesa, coge el regalo de la diosa... ¡Y úsalo para castigar el Mal!

AMBAS: ¡**Castigo de Diosa**! [Goddess Bane] (ROZALIN: *para* Que es esta fuerza... ¡aaaagh! *¡CRAC!*)

AXEL: ¡GOOOL! ¡Las Pringer empatan a uno, y meten el primer gol de su carrera a la Muralla Gótica, Rozalin! (PRIERE: *terror* Que habéis hecho... habéis liberado un horror inimaginable... este mundo será destruido...)

ECLAIR: ¿Qué? ¡Tata, estas pálida! (ROZY: Soy un ser de soledad... todos sois mis enemigos... ¡Morir!)

(La antigua monja está paralizada de terror. El todopoderoso Zenon ha despertado en mitad de la batalla, y ahora todos lo van a pagar. El balón viene y va, Priere sigue sin reaccionar, y la rubia poseída se cabrea cada vez más. La peli-purpura la abraza.)

PRIERE: Creí que con ella podríamos cumplir nuestro sueño... devolver los mundos a su estado anterior... para volver junto a ti, junto a Croix... librarme de este cuerpo maldito. Pero ahora Zenon se ha despertado y este mundo correrá la misma suerte que Paprika...

ECLAIR: ¡No! Todo saldrá bien. No me arrepiento de haber venido a este mundo. He hecho amigas, y pude volver a encontrarte. Vamos a ganar el torneo y nuestro sueño se cumplirá. ¡Soy fuerte! Aunque es la que conseguí de mi yo oscuro, ¡Esta es MI fuerza!

(Se concentra y crea una Dark Eclair espectral a su lado. Coge el balón y se adelanta.)

MARJOLY: _Hace tiempo que no veía esos ojos... son ojos soñadores, pero justicieros... ¡Los de la Familia Real!_

ECLAIR: He dominado la Oscuridad... ¡y la hice mi amiga! *tiro* ¡**Corazón Dividido**! [Split A-heart.]

(Un balón de luz cegadora va hacia Rozy: lo para, si, pero el espectro Eclair vuela hasta allí y patea su cara.)

ROZY: ¡AAARG! (AXEL: ¡GOOOL! ¡Un fantasma ha chutado la pelota en las mismas narices de Rozalin!)

(Pitido del fin del partido. Han ganado, pero Zenon sigue suelto... Adell salta al campo.)

ADELL: Por eso digo que las tías solo dan problemas. *besazo* (ROZY: ¡Mmmgfffaarrrgg-QUITA! ¡Cerdo!)

FLONNE: Bien pensado, creo que ya funciono una vez. (^_^) Pero bueno, ¡tenemos cita con la Evil Academy!

***  
>FINAL CONTRA LA EVIL ACADEMY.<br>***

(Todos se alegran, incluso las pechudas, del resultado. Priere vuelve a ser la tata de la Princesa Eclair, y la capitana Jennifer opina igual que Gordon: Flonne lleva ahora los sueños de los vencidos en su espalda. ¡Pero alguien ha reconocido de repente a la agente doble!)

SAPPHIRE: ¿Beryl-chan? (*v*) ¡Weee! Tenias que haberme dicho que estabas aquí. (ETNA: ¿La conoces?) Claro, esta lindura y yo nos conocimos en el Infra-instituto... sigue igual de mona. (ETNA: ¡Entonces es una espía! ¡Las odio con locura... cuando no son YO!)

BERYL: ¡Nooo, dejarme explicar! Es cierto que Mao me obligo a espiarte. No le culpo, es un Alumno de Honor... pero usar en el chantaje a mis mejores amigas fue caer muy bajo. Yo quería darte sus datos en vez de a la inversa, así las cosas estarían más igualadas.

FLONNE: Hiciste bien. Seguiste el camino del Amor. Pero no nos gustan las trampas.

ETNA: Déjanos tus informes. Y luego desaparece de mi vista. No vamos a pedirte que sabotees a tu equipo...

BLANCHE: Pero queremos un partido justo. Recuerda que nos jugamos mucho en este torneo...

BERYL: *tristeza* Flonne... eres la mejor delincuente que he conocido. Yo quería ser como tu...

XIGLEM: ¿Hanako? ¿Está tu madre en casa? (HANA: Er, si...) Voy a ir a pedirla un favor...

(Xiglem quiere hacer una invocación especial... mientras, el equipo se prepara para ir al estadio de los Evil.)

BLANCHE: ¿Mama? (SHOJONOE: ¿Si?) Me he dado cuenta de algo... cuando agarro este juguete, me siento en paz... pero si no, siento alguien en mi interior. Es alguien cruel y violento. Alguien que quiere haceros daño. Es por su culpa que tengo este cuerpo, ¿no?

SHOJONOE: ¡No, cariño! Tu eres normal. Mira a la gente. Son como tú, son normales.

BLANCHE: No puedes mentirme. Se que estoy... poseída, por así decirlo. Pero he visto a Eclair y sufre lo mismo. Aunque parezca locura, aun no puedes sacármelo... ¡Necesito su poder! Eclair conquisto su Oscuridad... y ya viste lo que paso. ¡Debo seguir así un tiempo más!

(La hadita se preocupa. Xiglem se reúne con ellos en el estadio, y algo ha cambiado en el... y en su amiga.)

XIGLEM: Te entiendo muy bien, chiquilla. (SHOJONOE: ¡Que dices!) Lo se, porque yo pase por lo mismo...

(Plenair baja al campo con Axel, y este anuncia algo: Beryl se ha culpado por el truco de Lord Mao y ha sido expulsada del instituto, pero la Evil Academy no será descalificada. El joven director piensa en el futuro de su acérrima rival, pero ahora toca jugar al futbol.)

BERYL: Al menos podre ver el partido... _Mao, yo quería que entendieras el poder del Amor, pero no así..._

MAO: *lejos* _Raspberyl... eso de culparte para salvar al equipo... solo el mas mugroso delincuente sería capaz de hacerlo. Realmente eres mi rival: me facilitaste tomar el Poder del Amor de esa tipa y enfrentarlo al tuyo algún día..._

AXEL: ¡Empieza el partido! Los primeros en atacar son las Pringers. ¡Que diferencia respecto a aquella vez!

ECLAIR: Hay que ir fuerte desde el principio. ¡Salta! (BLANCHE: ¡**Tiro de la Torre**!)

AURUM: ¡**Demon Slayer**! (¡PLAM!) *parado* Ja, ningún poder demonio puede pasar por esta barrera.

FLONNE: *angustia* _Beryl-chan... eso que hiciste fue tan noble... pensaste antes en tu rival que en ti misma. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Solo lucho por mi misma... aunque piense que quiero hacer una gran buena obra, solo lo hago por recuperar mi rango de Ángel... ¿Me esta invadiendo el egoismo?_

MAO: _Debo ganar el torneo por Beryl, que se sacrifico para que pudiera completar mi plan maestro... _¡VA!

CHAMPLOO: *pase* Algo esta hirviendo en la olla de ese chico... ¡**Especial del Chef**!

(El profe cocinero sustituye hoy a Gold Knuckle. Flonne intenta parar el tiro, pero su mente esta confusa.)

FLONNE: ¡Mia! *escurre* ¡Eeep! *balón fuera* (CHAMPLOO: Uuuf, a esa chica le falta otro hervor.)

MAO: *recibe* ¡Bien! Ahora seré yo quien mida el valor de esa ángel caída. ¡Apartad de en medio, infusorios!

BERYL: _Mao, creí que habías cambiado... que ese héroe y la princesa te habían hecho ver que el Amor no se puede robar, solo ganar con esfuerzo. Pero sin esa pasión no serias tu mismo. Esa pasión que consiguió redimir a Aurum..._

AXEL: ¡Atención, Lord Mao va a chutar... *pausa* pero no, Blanche le zancadillea de forma implacable!

BLANCHE: ¡Aun no te he perdonado tus groserías del otro día! (MAO: Rayos... esa tía ha podido herirme...)

(Beryl le lanza un bote de poción desde las gradas. Mao se lo aplica sin que nadie le vea.)

MAO: Podrían aumentarte la condena. (BERYL: Me da igual. Tienes un sueño y quiero verte cumplirlo.) Beryl, cuando me hice director quise decirte algo... Quiero probar esa ridícula forma de vivir. El Amor te da un poder misterioso... por eso quiero probar a vivir como tú.

(Ahora que esta distraído las delanteras Pringer tienen tiempo de seguir con la ofensiva.)

BLANCHE: ¡**Regalo de Diosa**! *parado* (ECLAIR: ¡**Corazón Dividido**! *parado*.)

AURUM: No me hagáis reír. Esta barrera tiene igual fuerza en todos sus puntos, así no la vais ni a despeinar.

ECLAIR: _Eso cree el. Hasta la muralla más grande tiene un agujero del tamaño de una aguja. Ya lo veremos..._

MAO: *corre* Si quiero superar el poder de los Ángeles necesito mi fuerza definitiva. ¡**Prinny God lvl 100**!

(Al igual que en Pingüino Emperador 1, un Prinny God salta al campo y se agarra a su pierna, el joven demonio patea y lo hace explotar... explosión que catapulta el balón con una fuerza bestial. Todos se confunden por el humo, pero la rubia estaba casi esperándolo.)

FLONNE: Por fin le enseñare el poder del Amor. ¡**Ángel Guardián**! (¡PLAM!) Tengo que resistir... ¡Aaaaaarg! *arrastrada* (AXEL: ¡Goool! La linda Flonne no ha podido con el tiro de Lord Mao. ¡Parece que no ha perdido nada de fuerza desde la última vez!)

FLONNE: Soy una inútil... quizá no debería jugar al superhéroe. (ETNA: ¡Escúchame! Si has llegado aquí es porque lo mereces. El verte ganar a pesar de tu poco talento hizo que cambiara mi idea de robarte el premio al final. ¡No hagas que me arrepienta ahora!)

XIGLEM: Déjala. Por una vez, se ha chocado con un conflicto de valores que no le es fácil de resolver...

(Si, como en su primera misión... no podía matar a un extraño, pero tampoco a un amigo.)

FLONNE: ¡Chicas! (DEFENSAS: ¡Nosotras también jugamos! / Cuenta con mi fuerza, por poca que sea.)

AXEL: ¡Las defensas Pringer están que lo tiran! Se han empeñado en no dejar pasar ni el aire hacia su campo.

MAO: Os reto a intentar parar esto. ¡Al ataque, vasallos! (ELLOS: ¡**Embate Escolar**!)

ECLAIR: ¡Nooo! (¡PLAM!) *balonazo* (AXEL: ¡Esa fue Eclair! ¡La princesa Eclair lo detuvo con su cara!)

FLONNE: Eclair... por que lo hiciste... (ECLAIR: Nunca te agradecí como es debido el hecho de reunirnos a Priere y a mí. *dolor* Aunque no lo creas, estás haciendo buenas obras desde que nos conocimos. El premio no importa en realidad, sino como llegas hasta el...)

BLANCHE: *capón* (FLONNE: ¡Eh!) Eres tonta. Querías ganar el deseo-premio para hacer una gran buena obra. ¡Pero si no puedes ayudar a los que están cerca de ti, como quieres salvar el mundo! Ahora mismo hay alguien que necesita entender el poder del Amor.

FLONNE: Tienes razón... _Ahora solo importa el presente. Si solo miro hacia el futuro, me tropezare con lo que tengo a mis pies... ¡No hay problema demasiado pequeño! Debo ganar a Lord Mao... No para conseguir el premio, ¡Sino para abrirle los ojos por fin!_

MAO: ¿Habéis acabado de charlar? ¡**Vasa Aergum**! (FLONNE: Responderé a su Odio con Amor. ¡Haaah!)

AXEL: ¡Lo ha parado! La forma monstruosa de Lord Mao le había impulsado, pero no ha sido suficiente.

ECLAIR: *guiña* (BLANCHE: ¡**Castigo de Diosa**!) (AURUM: ¡No podréis traspasar el Mata-Demonios!)

(Pero mientras el balón está metido en el campo de fuerza, Eclair hace la segunda fase del **Corazón Dividido**.)

ECLAIR: Nuestra fuerza sola no podía tumbar la barrera. ¡Pero este balón lleva el poder de la Dama de la Luz!

(La Eclair espectro recibe ayuda de otro: el de la Humana Priere, así perforan su barrera.)

AXEL: ¡GOOOL! ¡Las Pringer empatan el partido! (BLANCHE: Ese es el poder de los que confían en ti...)

MAO: Ha sumado el poder de su amiga al suyo propio a pesar de la distancia... ¡pero el próximo gol será mío!

AXEL: El balón viene y va. ¡Ningún equipo quiere ceder! Las Pringer han llegado a un punto en que pueden igualarse a los jugadores del Infra-instituto. Realmente han llegado lejos. Pero el tiempo ya se va a acabar...

MAO: Si cojo el Amor de Flonne, podre entender que es lo que Beryl me hace sentir... ¡**Prinny God lvl 100**!

FLONNE: Tengo que detenerlo... ¡y detener esta locura! ¡**Ángel Guardián**! (¡PLAM!)

MARONA/HANAKO: ¡Flonne! (AXEL: El poder de los Celestes está cediendo ante ese horrible disparo...)

FLONNE: Para ganar mis alas... no, para hacer felices a todos los mundos... ¡tengo que PARARLO! (¡floam!)

AXEL: ¿Qué es esto? ¡Flonne-chan ha sacado otro par de alas para reforzar el **Ángel Guardián**! ¡Que flipe!

PRINGERS: ¡SIII! / ¡Bieeen! / ¡Genial, capitana! (BLANCHE: Este balón tiene las esperanzas de Flonne...)

(Marona confina un Wraith en el esférico para pasarlo con seguridad hasta Hanako, que lo impulsa con su tarro mágico hasta las delanteras. Estas intentan el **Castigo de Diosa**, pero Aurum se lo ha olido y mejora su técnica a **Demon Slayer X**. ¡Flonne se lanza hacia delante!)

AXEL: ¡Flonne viene volando –literalmente- y se une al ataque! ¿Pero no iban a hacer el **Castigo de Diosa**?

(Como ahora son tres, saltan e impulsan el balón como en el final de la 'Supernova'.)

FLONNE: ¡Vamos, entra! (creeec... ¡CRAAACK!) (AXEL: ¡GOOOL! ¡Punto y partido para las Pringer!)

XIGLEM: Eso es... una demonia, una humana y ahora una ángel... la unión perfecta de las tres especies...

SHOJONOE: ¡Es el Golpe de la Trinidad! [Trinity Blast] *pausa* ¿Qué? Yo también quería nombrar cosas...

(Los equipos se reúnen. Parece que Mao no esta tan molesto como debiera por perder.)

MAO: Hemos perdido por mi debilidad. ¡Si hubiera tenido el Poder del Amor, esto no habría pasado! (BERYL: Tonto, si lo tuvieras no habrías intentado robárselo a Flonne.) (FLONNE: Tiene razón. Hay Amor dentro de ti, Mao-san, pero debes hacerlo crecer...)

CHAMPLOO: ¡Lo tienes desde hace tiempo-boom! ¡Es tu ingrediente secreto! Nada da mejor sabor a la vida.

MAO: Ángel Caida Flonne, el deseo de Pram es tuyo. Yo seguiré buscando al Overlord Legendario. ¡Mua ja ja!

ETNA: ¡Ya estamos otra vez! *suspiro* Con su pan se lo coman. Parece que cumplir el deseo de ese tipo era más fácil de lo que creía. (BLANCHE: Ya solo queda esperar que llegue la oráculo. (^_^) ¡Con toda la emoción, no se que vamos a pedir!)


	7. Intermedios y Final

**CONFLICT RESOLVED**.  
>(Oh yeah!)<p>

[Debido al tamaño del anterior capitulo, hoy empezamos con unos extractos inéditos.]

XIGLEM: Buenas. ¿Usted atiende aquí? Querría entrar al Item World de este objeto.

MAGA-ROJA: Por supuesto. Empezara desde el piso cero. No podrá irse hasta llegar al piso numero diez.

XIGLEM: _Esto va bien. Según mi plan, reforzar a Mind-Loss ahora hará que Blanche pueda controlarse..._

(Empieza a bajar los pisos el solo, aunque en el propio juego eso es una temeridad. Pronto llega a su meta.)

XIGLEM: ¡Je, sabía que te encontraría aquí! El guardián de la puerta no podía ser otro.

HUBERTUS: *asoma* No te habías equivocado. Gracias a mi presencia ese monstruo no puede despertar.

XIGLEM: ¡No la llames monstruo! Algunos aun pensamos en ella como la amiga que estuvo a su lado.

HUBERTUS: Veo que has venido a vencerme. Solo te pido una cosa. (XIGLEM: ¿Ah si?) Prefiero que actives tu armadura infectada. Luchare mejor y más motivado si debo enfrentarme a un ser de la Oscuridad. Dale ese capricho a un viejo cansado...

¡Empieza el rollo! Parece que este va a ser un duelo maratón. El antiguo caballero saca su arma del pacto, un verdadero golondrino con una hoja metálica y otra laser: de ahí es donde Mind-Loss saca su verdadera forma. Como el chico fugitivo no tiene ni idea, el profesor da el primer golpe: un puñado de idems en el morro, un cantazo en el hígado y unos tajos en el pecho. Su rival lo aguanta bien por la inmunidad del Phazon, pero...

Por fin ha conseguido focalizar su Oscuridad y hacer funcionar el poder de Gravedad de Shojonoe con bolas oscuras. Lanza unas pocas para iniciar su combo, luego otra en toda la chola para atontarlo, tras eso le hace flotar y le estampa contra el duro suelo. Con eso es suficiente para que Hubertus cambie de fase: apaga su arma, la magnetiza pegada a su espalda y la enciende otra vez a plena potencia... de ahí es donde saco esas alas tan raras en el primer sueño. Es turno de las magias: y el caballero conoce las de Blanche.

Sin embargo su amigo había estado con ella, y las conocía incluso mejor. La lluvia de balas era el menor problema, tan solo era un golpe débil repetido muchas veces. Desviar los misiles estaba chupado, pero si debía tener cuidado con la versión original de Grieta Galáctica. Xiglem tuvo que usar toda la energía de Gravedad a su alcance para pararla. Hubertus debió ver su cansancio y decidió terminar allí mismo, así que preparo el golpe final: el terrorífico Friendship Maker. Parecía que no habría forma de evitarlo...-

HUBERTUS: Este rayo es tanto más fuerte cuantos más lazos ha establecido su dueño. ¡No podrás frenarlo!

XIGLEM: _Venga, se me tiene que ocurrir algo... otra chorrada como las de Mike y..._

(Parece que se le ocurrió: espero a que llegara el rayo y abrió un agujero de miasma de forma que lo traga.)

HUBERTUS: ¡Que hiciste! ¡Lo has enviado al trono de Dolores! ¡Lo vas a demoler...!

XIGLEM: Ni mucho menos. Pero a fin de cuentas era tuyo. ¡Toma, no digas que no te devuelvo tus préstamos!

(Abrió otro agujero justo detrás del profe, y su espalda aun le duele hoy del chupinazo que se comió entero.)

HUBERTUS: Lo has hecho bien... *dolor* Tuyo es el mando de esta arma. Además, tu armadura está limpia.

XIGLEM: *humea* Cierto... la infección se fue. Ahora solo debo anular mi pacto con Shojonoe para destruirla.

(Ya tiene un boliche más fuerte y ha arreglado el problema de la Oscuridad pegada a su armadura. Pero para borrar el pacto de un Jenderillo se necesita un grandioso poder para cortar el lazo espiritual que une ambos pactantes. Saltamos en el tiempo hacia delante...)

.

.

.

MAMA-ADELL: ¿Así que quieres invocar a alguien? No se que tal me saldrá. Hace ya tiempo que no practico.

XIGLEM: Por favor, tengo todos los ingredientes. Sabiendo a quien quiero traer, no era difícil reunirlos, je, je.

MAMA-ADELL: Espero que comprendas el riesgo. No obstante, he pedido desalojar el pueblo por si acaso.

XIGLEM: No se preocupe, ahora están todos en el estadio. Ni siquiera notaran el jaleo que montaremos.

(La señora cumple su petición, y tras recitar el conjuro va a ponerse a cubierto. Y sale del caldero... ¡MIKE!)

MIKE: ¿Qué es esto? ¡Tenias que ser tú, rata mugrosa! Tienes la manía de invadir mis sueños, pero hoy no pienso caer... En este espacio tan solo puedes vacilarme, nada más. (XIGLEM: Pues te diré la típica frase... *pausa* Llegado el momento, lo HARÍAS.)

(Eso si que le cabrea al moreno gafoso. Saca su espada de luz, a pesar de ser todo 'soñado'.)

MIKE: ¡NO SOY COMO TU! ¡AAAG! *espadazos* (XIGLEM: Y ahora a ponerse serios. **PER-SO-NA**...)

(¡Bang! Espera, eso fue... la antigua pistola de Rozalin. Ha servido su propósito, llega el ángel Eros. Siguiendo su antiguo estilo de lucha, el espíritu le ayuda a formar la defensa irrompible: crean un hoyo negro parecido al 'Total Pandemonium' de la ogra Suika Ibuki.)

MIKE: *visor* 'Puerta a la Verdad'. ¡Ja, no me impresiona! He visto antes un truco así.

Empieza con espada laser a todo pasto, pero ve que no puede acercarse sin que le trague el hoyo. Recurre a lanzar sutras de monje, pero el daño es muy poco. Luego recarga una Grieta Cósmica especialmente violenta, y mientras que hace una buena herida, el hoyo sigue creciendo impasible. Trata de aumentar el daño con Corte Ardiente que no usaba desde su entrenamiento con Son Gohan. El hoyo pareció perder fuerza, pero solo por un instante. Decidió usar copias fantasma para repetirlo, pero no le quedaba mucho chakra.

MIKE: Esto no puede continuar. ¡Tengo que dar todo en un solo golpe! *copia* (¡pluf!) ¡FUUU-SION... HA!

XIGLEM: _Vamos Mike, déjame ver con mis propios ojos al héroe del Mundo Animado..._

MIKE: Espero que sea bastante grande para tapar el hoyo que has creado aquí. ¡Y el de tu alma también!

(Amasa fuerza para hacer un Cometa Purpura colosal, lo lanza contra el agujero devorador.)

XIGLEM: _Mike, eres asombroso. Yo nunca hubiera podido vencer a la Oscuridad del Corazón. Y creo saber porque. Porque nadie con la Oscuridad de su lado fue rival para ti. Pensé que era porque tenías a alguien que proteger... _

(Imagen de Linda, de la Diosa Lolita y de otras tantas niñas que fueron salvadas por el.)

XIGLEM: _El hecho de proteger a alguien te da un misterioso poder... pero si fuera verdad, también habría funcionado conmigo ahora. Pero yo luchaba por diversión, por egoísmo. Luchaba para humillar a mi rival, pero tú eres distinto..._

(Imagen de Blanche, de Shojonoe, de Hubertus y de las lolis que confiaron en el a pesar de su negro pasado.)

XIGLEM: _No luchabas por ganarme, sino para no perder: para defender a aquellos que no podían hacerlo. Por eso no me quitaste la vida cuando tuviste ocasión. Es como si supieras que algún día iba a recuperar mis sentimientos..._

(La bola de energía está prácticamente ante sus narices. Eros se despega de su puesto y adormece a Mike.)

XIGLEM: _Eres enervante... ¡como un héroe puede amar tanto la paz y ser tan fuerte! Ahora tienes que volver a tu mundo. A nuestro mundo. Sigue con tu vida, Mike. ¡Te lo has ganado! _*el Cometa estalla* _Este es... mi castigo._

(Un agujero de miasma saca de allí al hipnotizado Mike, y el paisaje queda en blanco.)

.

.

.

[Nuevo salto hacia delante: han ganado el torneo y Xiglem entra en el Infra-instituto.]

ARQUERA: Bienvenido al Banco de Corazones. Usted ha recibido permiso para entrar del dueño. (XIGLEM: Por supuesto, es mi preciosa hija. _En cierto sentido. Vamos a ver que hay detrás de la puerta numero uno..._)

(El padre adoptivo se encuentra en el paisaje que hizo despertar el arma de su hija: aquel paramo hecho de glaciares de cristal. La mitad con cristales blancos estaba ahora separada de la de los negros por un abismo insondable, sin ningún puente a la vista, y densa niebla.)

XIGLEM: Si no me equivoco aquí debería habitar la memoria de Blanche. Y la de Clare Quilty allá a lo lejos.

(Como si la llamara, la peliverde aparece allí con su armadura versión-niña. Parece que le quiere abrazar.)

XIGLEM: Parece que nunca me olvidaste. (¡PAF!) *colleja* ¡EH! ¡A que ha venido eso!

BLANCHE: ¡Lo que te mereces, bribón! Mira lo que encontré flotando sobre el abismo...

(En los cristales flotantes se ven recuerdos de aquella que no es Blanche o Quilty, sino la amiga de Flonne.)

BLANCHE: Somos tu y yo, y otra que no conozco... Estamos durmiendo. Los 3 juntitos. ¡Cómo has podido! ¡Grandísimo cerdo! Quien sabe que más cosas cochinas me has hecho con la excusa de ser 'mi padre'. ¡Seguro que también te BAÑASTE conmigo! *rojez* ¡Devuelmeme mi inocencia!

(Al chico le tarda un rato calmar a la bestia celosa, pero al fin recupera la compostura.)

BLANCHE: Entonces me querías de verdad... pero no podías decirmelo por culpa de todo ese embrollo. (XIGLEM: Si todo sale bien podremos poner en orden nuestros sentimientos... pero para eso debemos vencer.)

(Se adentran en la parte oscura, y ese demonio come-niñas estaba incluso impaciente por verles.)

CLARE: Os habéis metido en la boca del lobo. Este cuerpo es tan mío como tuyo, niña. ¡Estamos igualados! (XIGLEM: ¡Pero te olvidas de mí!) (BLANCHE: Es verdad. Entre los dos te daremos la lección de tu vida.)

(El arma de Blanche se separa en dos sables, y Xiglem coge el que es metálico. Se lanzan a por el monstruo, demostrando que los ángeles mutilados aun pueden volar si se cogen de las manos. Ese feo tiene el cuerpo de Beta Lolitoid, pero el chico no dura mucho contra el.)

XIGLEM: ¡Aaarg! (BLANCHE: ¡Braulio!) No me di cuenta... sin la bendición de un Jenderillo no soy nada. (CLARE: ¡Exacto! Tu ignorancia te costara la vida.) No puedo acabar así... tengo que volver a mi mundo... ¡SHOJONOE!

(Como si la llamara, el fantasma de la hadita aparece allí como la vez que le encontró en la ruina subterránea.)

BLANCHE: ¿Tu eres la que sale en mi recuerdo? (SHOJONOE: Soy la Jenderilla del Shojo.) ¡Tienes que ayudar a Braulio! Ya no importa si te odiaba por creer que te prefería en vez de a mí. ¡Pero no dejes que se muera!

SHOJONOE: Lo se. ¡Amo, recuerda! Si alguna vez estabas en peligro, no dejaría que te destruyeran. ¡Mira!

(Un hoyo se abre en las nubes que tapan el paisaje de cristal. Una docena de lolis llega en forma fantasmal.)

SHOJONOE: No vine sola. ¡Todas te quieren ayudar! Son los lazos que has forjado en tu migración... ¡Úsalos!

(Cree que con las Esencias Lolicon que ha traído le dará fuerzas, pero no le sale bien...)

XIGLEM: ¡Gruuurg! *mutación* (CLARE: ¡La habéis fastidiado, tontas! Ese corazón humano sigue preso de la Oscuridad, por pequeña que sea... Al traerle tantas lolis habéis inflado la tentación que reprimía. ¡Ahora se mostrara como en verdad es!)

(Igual que aquellas que fueron invadidas por su Persona, la suya tambien transforma al chaval.)

XIGLEM: *hombre lobo* ¡Gruuur! (SHOJONOE: Cielos... el alma de Blanche va a ser demolida... y morirá.)

.

.

.

EL DESAFÍO DE LA ORACULO.

[Saltamos de nuevo: la Oraculo va a llegar, Xiglem no está presente pero Shojonoe si.]

FLONNE: Hace un rato que esperamos y nada. ¿Seguro que la Oraculo tenía que venir a nosotros?

ETNA: Parece que no. ¡Mirad! *miran* Una Puerta Dimensional se ha abierto... eso es que debemos acudir.

(El equipo cruza el umbral, se encuentran en un campo de juego flotante en el espacio estrellado.)

PRAM: Ah, por fin llegáis. Solo los que se han ganado el derecho de entrar aquí pueden pedirme sus deseos.

FLONNE: ¡Ganamos el torneo! (^_^) Querríamos que nos concedieras nuestro deseo...

PRAM: No lo habéis entendido, ¿verdad? El torneo era un filtro para evitar que los que no lo merecen entren a este lugar. Si queréis que os conceda un deseo vais a tener que quitármelo. ¡Nada en este mundo es gratis!

BLANCHE: No creí que serias tan tramposa, pero vale. ¿Solo hay que vencerte y ya esta?

PRAM: Nos enfrentaremos como habéis hecho hasta ahora. Cinco contra cinco. Pero el destino está escrito...

ECLAIR: ¡Ni hablar, mona! El futuro es algo que se labra con esfuerzo. Y te lo vamos a demostrar venciendo.

HANAKO: (0_0) Se siente mucho más fuerte que cuando la invoque... (MARONA: No creo que nos sea fácil.)

AXEL: ¡Esto ha sido una sorpresa! Para conseguir su premio las Pringer Ranger deben quitárselo a su dueña, la Oraculo del Libro Sagrado, a base de goles. ¡Los jugadores van a sus puestos! Los compañeros de Pram son varios Overlords venidos de otros mundos.

ECLAIR: ¡Venga, que no se diga! *avanzan* (PRAM: Pobres idiotas. Creen que van a cambiar el futuro...)

(La albina va hacia las delanteras y usa la versión congelante de la Hora Celestial.)

ECLAIR: ¿Dónde está? (BLANCHE: ¡Nos quito el balón!) (PRAM: Nada puede luchar contra el destino...)

AXEL: ¡Que miedo! La capitana de los Oraculos mueve el espacio-tiempo a su antojo con el **Sueño Invernal**...

MARONA: ¿Qué se ha creído? ¡El balón será nuestro! (HANAKO: ¡Así me gusta!) (PRAM: ¡**Sueño Invernal**!)

(Y otra capa de hielo mágico cubre el estadio y les paraliza, Pram pasa y llega ante Flonne.)

PRAM: Ahora veras que este gol era tan inevitable como tu caída a ese Inframundo. ¡**Glaciar Infinito**!

(Un iceberg surge a sus pies y encierra el balón, Pram salta hacia atrás y lo patea, y dispara un tempano gigante que contiene el balón. Por supuesto, la angelita saca las alas luminosas del **Ángel Guardián**, pero el hielo las congela y destruye... y marcan gol.)

AXEL: ¡Goool! ¡Los Oraculos han traspasado las plumas del **Ángel Guardián** y meten gol por primera vez!

ECLAIR: Flonne está tocada, pero debemos marcar y recuperarnos. (BLANCHE: Pues hala, ¡**Regalo de Diosa**!)

ZETTA: ¡**Cárcel de Papel**! (¡PLAM!) *parado* He sentido unas cosquillas, pero os queda mucho camino.

(Zetta, en su forma de libro, ha abierto las tapas y encerrado el balón entre sus páginas.)

AXEL: ¿Qué? ¡El portero de los Oraculos, el badass Zetta, les esta regalando otra intentona...!

ECLAIR: Se está riendo de nosotras. ¡**Corazón Dividido**! (ZETTA: ¡**Cárcel de Papel**! *¡PLAM!* Hecho.)

BLANCHE: Esas páginas tapan toda la portería... ¡Grrr! *salto* ¡**CASTIGO-DE-LA-DIOSA**! (¡PLAM!)

(Esto es ridículo. Nada puede traspasar las páginas magicas del Tomo Sagrado. Es frustrante.)

ZETTA: Y también se usar el Zetta Beam para otras cosas. Como pasar el balón. ¡Alex!

ALEX: Recuerda que me debes una, viejo... ¡**Dios del Trueno**! (¡bzzzzz!) (PRINGERS: ¡Kyaaaaaaah!)

(El Overlord chispeante hace algo así como Placaje Eléctrico, y aprovecha que se queda solo para chutar.)

FLONNE: ¡**Ángel Guardián**! (¡PLAM!) *chispas* Me está quemando... ¡Aaagh! *arrastrada*

BABYLON: Me aburro en la defensa. ¡Jovenzuelos, voy a enseñaros mi poder! *sube a atacar*

(El dragón en forma de viejo barbudo llega hasta la Celeste y usa su verdadero cuerpo por un momentito.)

BABYLON: ¡**Ira Dragonica**! *impulsa balón* (FLONNE: Otra vez... ¡Aaaaagh! *otro gol*)

PRAM: Quizá debería dejarte ahí delante. Alex, ven a defender. Aunque da igual, el partido está ganado.

BLANCHE: ¡A por ellos! (SEEDLE: Jo, jo, se creen que van a pasar. ¡**Caída al Infierno**!)

(Un geiser de lava ha dejado heridas a las Pringer. No van a dejarlas pasar tan fácilmente.)

SEEDLE: ¡**Caída al Infierno**! (ELLAS: ¡Aaaagh!) ¡**CAÍDA-AL-INFIERNO**! *mas lava*

AXEL: La defensa de los Oraculos es bestial. ¡Blanche pierde el conocimiento! Están con un jugador menos...

PRAM: Este es el poder del Destino... Destino que en tu locura creíste que podríais cambiar. ¿Vas a seguir?

SHOJONOE: ¡Blanche! *chequea* Algo está pasando en su interior... tengo que entrar ahí a ayudarla...

(Se deshace en datos y entra en su cuerpo, mientras la Oraculo sigue fustigando a las futboleras.)

FLONNE: *jadeo* (PRAM: Puedo leer tu mente como leo mi Libro Sagrado. Vas a seguir adelante, ¿no?) _Nada de lo que he intentado funciona... si tan solo fuera yo, aceptaría la derrota... pero mis amigas habían confiado en mí... _

ECLAIR: ¡Flonne! ¿Estás pensando en rendirte? Porque yo voy a luchar, y a GANAR. Se lo prometí a Priere...

MARONA: Nos enseñaste a levantarnos otra vez, no importa las veces que cayéramos. Ese es nuestro poder.

HANAKO: ¡El poder del Amor! Vuelve a poner tu sonrisa de ángel. ¡Esa es la Flonne que nos hizo amigas!

FLONNE: _Que he hecho... aun por un momento, creí que debía rendirme. Abandonar mi sueño de recuperar mis alas. Creí que arrastrarlas a esta lucha era egoísta, pero aun así me apoyan. ¡Son amigas de verdad! _¡No perderemos!

(Increíblemente, consigue lanzar el balón a las delanteras. Blanche se mueve como si fuera sonámbula.)

SEEDLE: ¡**Caída al Infierno**! *¡CRAAAC!* (ALEX: ¡**Dios del Trueno**!) *¡bzzzzz!* (BABYLON: ¡**Ira Dragón**!)

FLONNE: _Ninguno de mis bloqueos sirvió... solo me queda uno, pero es una locura..._ ¡**Serafín Brillante**!

(Trata de sacar las alas extras que uso contra el tiro de Mao, pero no puede forzarlas simplemente a salir.)

PRAM: *fustiga* El mayor poder de la raza angélica. Y no has podido aprenderlo. Es inútil continuar esto.

FLONNE: ¡No hemos acabado! (BLANCHE: *jadeo* Flonne no está sola. Y tampoco yo. ¡Estamos juntas!)

PRAM: (0_0)... (ECLAIR: Increíble, ¿verdad? Decías antes que no se podía cambiar el Destino... pero eso es lo que Flonne lleva haciendo desde que llego a nuestra vida... fue capaz de hacer llorar a un demonio...)

(Se debe referir al otro final de Disgaea, Laharl y ella mueren -ella no del todo- y Etna sube al trono.)

PRAM: Je. Cuanto más hermosos son los sueños... mayor es la desilusión cuando el Destino los destroza.

(Prepara un **Glaciar Infinito**, pero un pitido marca el final del primer tiempo. Salvada por el pito.)

AXEL: El marcador indica 3 a 0 a favor del equipo de la Oraculo. Aunque podían haber sido muchos mas...

ETNA: ¿Qué intentaste antes? (FLONNE: Quería hacer el **Serafin Brillante**... si pude sacar más alas contra Mao es porque estaba cerca de aprenderlo... pero parece que aun no se cómo.) Bah... ¿Y tu que tripa te has roto?

BLANCHE: Desde hace un rato me duele aquí... *corazón* Siento una preocupación extraña y nostálgica...

(Eso es por Xiglem y Shojonoe... aun así, Eclair y ella avanzan pero son bloqueadas por la **Caída al Infierno.**)

PRAM: Ahora voy yo... (HANAKO-MARONA: ¡No pasaras! ¡**Vendaval Fantasma**! / ¡**Cocido Sorpresa**!)

(Pero la albina solo hace **Sueño Invernal** y pasa como Pedro por su casa. Apunta a la angelita rubia y...)

FLONNE: ¡AGH! *balonazo* (PRAM: Ya no puedes sostenerte. En este mundo el Destino lo es todo. *balonazo* Tu Destino es seguir siendo un ángel caído, pero no quieres asumirlo. (ò_ó.#) ¡Y eso me CRISPA! *balonazo*)

(Bueno, es verdad... no se puede cambiar el titulo de Flonne dentro del mismo juego.)

FLONNE: *dolor* No puedes ordenar a nadie como debe vivir su vida... ¡son libres!

PRAM: ¿Qué? (0_0) Ya debería haber perdido el sentido... (FLONNE: No dejare que nadie dicte mi camino. Ni el Destino ni tu, somos ¡LIBRES!) _*temblor* ¿Es posible? Esa chiflada está dándome miedo... ¡A MI! ¡A la Oraculo!_)

_ECLAIR: Decías que no se podía cambiar el Destino... pero es lo que Flonne ha estado haciendo desde siempre..._

PRAM: ¡NO! (ò_ó.#) ¡El Hilo del Destino es irrompible, es la única verdad total en el universo!

(¿Lo es? La albina desatara la madre de todas las Edades de Hielo en un último **Glaciar Infinito**, pero Flonne...)

FLONNE: _Si vencemos... ¿Tendré que volver a Celestia? ¿Volveré a ver a mis amigas? Quizá lo que quería Lamington cuando me mando en esa misión era eso. Unir a Ángeles y Demonios... ¡yo soy la prueba de que pueden convivir!_

(Un aura de luz dorada y negra aparece sobre ella: un espectro de un serafín con 3 alas blancas y 3 oscuras.)

PRAM: ¡Que es eso! (0_0) Ese poder... ¡Va mas allá de un ángel... o de un demonio!

FLONNE: En el nombre de Celestia... ¡**SERAFÍN... CAIDO**! (¡PLAAAM!) *parada espectacular*

ETNA: ¡Lo hizo! La técnica que solo el líder de Celestia podía ejecutar... (PRINGERS: ¡Ha evolucionado!)

BLANCHE: ¡Vamos, Eclair! _Siento su fuerza de nuevo... el ser de mi interior al fin está dándome su poder._

[Más o menos... metámonos de nuevo en su alma para ver como resuelven esta crisis.]

.

.

.

BLANCHE: Esa es su verdadera alma... un hombre lobo gigantesco y enardecido... va a devorarnos a todos...

(El Xiglem-lobo destroza el glaciar de cristal negro, Clare Quilty trata de atacarlo pero le azuza como una mosca y le aplasta. Está tratando de buscar la salida de ese paisaje oscurecido. Tras mucho devastar, llega al abismo que separa las memorias de las dos personalidades.)

XIGLEM: Gruuur. *aullido* (BLANCHE: ¿Qué hace? ¿Cómo ha aparecido una luna en este lugar, dime?)

HUBERTUS: *aparece* No es una luna. (SHOJONOE: ¡Maestro!) Eso es lo que estaba buscando... su hogar.

(Cierto, es la misma puerta cósmica que le enseño su mundo aquella vez en las ruinas.)

HUBERTUS: ¿Ahora lo entendéis? (BLANCHE: Saliste de mi boliche, ¿verdad?) Si. En realidad, el nunca pidió ser un héroe. Desde el principio solo quiso volver a su mundo. Ahora dejaría todo por irse... incluso a vosotras.

SHOJONOE: ¡No puede ser! Blanche, vamos allá. ¡Hemos de hacerle recordar lo que siente por nosotras!

(Hubertus mueve el cristal blanco desde el otro lado del abismo y congela los pies del monstruo, así parara.)

BLANCHE: ¡Braulio! ¿No sabes quién soy? Me encontraste en el pueblo del Borde de la Frontera. Soy yo, Blanche. Salimos juntos de viaje... yo quería encontrar al maestro, y tu el camino a tu mundo... ¡ya casi lo conseguimos! Nos queda muy poco, ¡Despierta!

SHOJONOE: Amo Xiglem... soy tu compañera, Shojonoe. Cuando llegaste a mi mundo fui la primera que te encontró y te cuido... nunca me trataste muy bien, pero yo no tenía ojos para nadie más. ¡Prometí que si perdías el rumbo, te salvaría! ¡Incluso si tu no lo recuerdas!

XIGLEM: Gruuur. ¡Graaarr! *puja* (HUBERTUS: Esta funcionando... se ha calmado.)

(El lobo gigante agarra con sus zarpas los orbes que flotan sobre el abismo: la memoria reciente de Blanche.)

BLANCHE: Mira, aquí me hice amiga de Flonne. Quería ayudarla a cumplir su sueño. (SHOJONOE: Nos prometiste algo. Que si alguna vez perdías tu mundo para siempre... nosotras seriamos tu familia. ¡Te queremos!)

XIGLEM: Graaarg. ¡Gruuurg! (HUBERTUS: Este será el detonante final... ¡míralo!)

(Hace un tiempo dije que esta imagen sería buen salvapantallas... y así ha sucedido. Ellos tres, durmiendo.)

_BLANCHE: ¿Mama? (SHOJONOE: Eres un chico malo, mira que hacerme madre así por las buenas...)_

AMBAS: Aunque tú nos olvides... nosotras nunca lo haremos. *besazos* (XIGLEM: ¡GRAAAARG!)

(Los milagros llegan al que sabe esperarlos... la forma del hombre lobo se vuelve más humana y encoge al tamaño de un hombre adulto, cuajado de músculos. Algo como un Super Saiyan 4 en versión 'lobo' .)

HUBERTUS: Lo hicisteis... esas marcas en sus mejillas y frente indican la bendición de un Pacto de tres.

SHOJONOE: Espera, seriamos tu y yo... (BLANCHE: ¡Y también la Blanche que está jugando al futbol!)

HUBERTUS: Ha controlado al Lobo Feroz... y ha evolucionado... ¡en el Padre Lobo!

(¡El demonio de Lolicon les ha alcanzado! Ha acumulado fuerza para crecer hasta Faux Lolitoid. Las niñas se preguntan si su amigo está consciente, pero lo demuestra arreando al tío feo una paliza a super-velocidad.)

CLARE: *dolor* No puedes hacer esto... si yo muero, la niña también lo hará... somos uno solo...

XIGLEM: Claro que no. Sería una estupidez matarte ahora que has empezado a temer... temer al Caballero de Lolicon. Creías que no tenías rival en este mundo, pero no ha sido así. Y ese alguien ha sido un humilde ser humano. Si vuelves a rebelarte... ¡Tendré que darte otra paliza!

CLARE: ¡No tienes derecho a ordenarme! *ataca* (XIGLEM: ¡IMBECIL! *guantazo fulminante*) ¡AAAARG!

BLANCHE: Te odio... no podía creer que yo hubiera sido tan malvada en mi anterior vida. Pero has perdido. Y tu condena será servirme para siempre... darme poder para reconstruir lo que habías roto. ¡Ese será tu castigo!

(Shojonoe hace una llamada a los Jenderillos para hacer un circulo trampa, y el Malo queda sepultado en el rincón más oculto del alma de la niña. Tras eso el chico usa gravedad para unir los dos lados del alma partida.)

XIGLEM: Con esto queda arreglado tu problema... y mi parte del plan. ¡Ahora sal ahí fuera y gana el partido!

.

.

.

[Tiene razón. Volvemos al partido contra la Oraculo, que se había quedado muda del susto.]

BLANCHE: ¡El futuro es nuestro y solo nuestro... y la victoria nos espera! (ECLAIR: ¡**Corazón Dividido**!)

ZETTA: No seáis ilusas. ¡**Cárcel de Papel**! (¡PLAM!) *atrapa* ¡Urg! ¡Es mas... FUERTE! ¡Aaarg! *arrastrado*

AXEL: ¡GOOOOOO *pausa* OOOL! ¡Un disparo formidable! ¡Un gol que desafiaba todo pronóstico!

PRAM: ¡NO! *aura mortal* No lo permitiré. ¡Tu historia está escrita, no tienes derecho a desafiarla!

(Intenta otro **Glaciar Infinito**, pero ya nada puede traspasar el poder de la chica que ahora existe entre dos mundos. Pero no es la única. La viajera que respondía al nombre de Blanche acaba de dominarlo también.)

ECLAIR-BLANCHE: ¡**Castigo de Diosa**! (ZETTA: ¡**Zetta Beam**! *¡bzzz!* ¡Aaaarg! *en toda la boca*)

AXEL: ¡Que hermosa sucesión de técnicas! *pausa* ¡Y otra vez! Las Pringer ya han conseguido empatar...

FLONNE: ¡Vamos a darlo todo! *corre* (PRINGERS: ¡Esto es lo que opinamos... del Destino!) *gran salto*

(Hacen un círculo en torno al balón como en un Triangulo Letal de 5 jugadores... pero solo Blanche chuta.)

BLANCHE: Este es nuestro poder... ¡para hacer los sueños realidad! ¡**Prisma Omega Estelar**! *disparo*

ZETTA: (0_0) ¡Uaaaarg! *arrastrado* (PRAM: *shock* El Hilo del Destino... se ha roto.)

AXEL: ¡GOOO *tos* OOOL! ¡Es el fin del partido! ¡La victoria de las Pringer lleva un nombre: REMONTADA!

(No saben qué hacer de la alegría que llevan en el cuerpo. La Overlord albina se dirige hacia las ganadoras.)

PRAM: Nos habéis vencido... a nosotros, que teníamos el futuro en nuestras manos... tu deseo se cumplirá.

FLONNE: Creo que ya lo ha hecho. (ELLAS: ¿Eh?) Durante esta lucha he notado como el Serafín me miraba desde su trono... y no necesitaba recuperar mi titulo de Ángel, por que nunca lo perdi. Estaba dentro de mi...

BLANCHE: Bien dicho. Y yo comprendí que no estaba poseída. Que esa era mi propia fuerza. Siempre lo fue.

MARONA: Eh, tus padres ya han vuelto. (HANAKO: Tu viejo se ve cambiado, ¿eh?) (ECLAIR: ¿Y ese de ahí?)

(Parece que el príncipe demonio lo había visto todo desde algún lugar, y habla con los 'padres'.)

LAHARL: Debo reconocer... que más de una vez estuve tentado de ir ahí y salvarla aunque me jure que no lo haría. (XIGLEM: ¿En quien piensas?) Quien va a ser... ¡En la mas grandísima Loca del Amor de este universo!

SHOJONOE: Tal como lo has dicho ya no parece un insulto. (XIGLEM: Hace tiempo que no lo es. *guiño*.)

(El joven overlord va a felicitar al equipo de su vasalla, así como Etna y sus suplentes. Tras mucho rato, abandonan el estadio y los viajeros quedan solos con la Oraculo. Flonne había decidido regalarles su deseo.)

BLANCHE: Supongo que se acabo. Cuando salvaste mi memoria volvió a mi mente lo que habíamos hecho juntos. Y me dio fuerza para soltar el último disparo. Aunque tu te vayas ahora, el Mundo Animado queda en buenas manos... gracias a las enseñanzas de mi maestro.

XIGLEM: Me alegra que lo entiendas. Shojonoe, saluda a los demás Jenderillos de mi parte. Se alegraran de librarse de mí, seguro. (SHOJONOE: ¡Amo!) No puedo borrar lo que hice, pero puedo decidir mi futuro. ¡Pram!

PRAM: Todo está listo. Escribe tu deseo en el libro, y Zetta lo hará realidad. (ZETTA: Bah, acabemos ya.)

(De repente el cielo se oscurece, pero no por caer la noche: una cosa gigantesca tiende su sombra sobre el Inframundo. Parece un planetoide, un satélite. Xiglem mira hacia el y su cuerpo empieza a descomponerse.)

BLANCHE: ¿Eh? ¡Que haces! ¡Creí que querías volver a tu mundo! Esa cosa esta hecha de... ¡los Revenidos!

XIGLEM: Es la única manera. Solo si acabo con todos... ¡podre volver a mi mundo con la cabeza bien alta!

(Las dos damitas no creen lo que ven, pero el deseo esta pedido. El Super Lobo nivel 4 termina de esfumarse.)

HUBERTUS: *aparece* Esto es algo que ha decidido... solo podemos respetar su deseo.

(Dentro de la masa gigante, que recuerda al Planeta Phaaze, el chico afronta su reto con seriedad y aplomo.)

XIGLEM: *mira* Aunque me lleve toda la vida... volveré a veros. Ya no seré Braulio ni Xiglem... solo Mike.

(Ponemos en el casete la música 'Accomplishment' de la banda de Sengoku Musou 3.)

[Creditos.]

**Voice Cast:  
><strong>_XIGLEM/BRAULIO: xxxxx xxxxx  
>SHOJONOE: xxxxx xxxxx<br>BLANCHE: xxxxx xxxxx  
>HUBERTUS: xxxxx xxxxx<br>CLARE QUILTY: xxxxx xxxxx  
>MIND-LOSS: xxxxx xxxxx<br>BETA/FAUX/WERE  
>LOLITOID: xxxxx xxxxx<em>

**Character Designer:  
><strong>Xxxxx xxx xxxxx

**Motion Capture Actors:  
><strong>Xxxxx xxx xxxxx  
>Xxxxx xxx xxxxx<p>

**Script Writer:  
><strong>Xxxxx xxxxx

**Lead Programmer:  
><strong>Xxxxx xxx xxxxx

**Programmers:  
><strong>Xxxxx xxx xxxxx  
>Xxxxx xxx xxxxx<br>Xxxxx xxx xxxxx  
>Xxxxx xxx xxxxx<p>

(Nos reunimos con Xiglem después de que haya dejado un rastro de muerte visceral a su alrededor.)

XIGLEM: Bah, esto es peor de lo que creí. No, peor es que no habrá nadie para ver como consigo mi sueño...

(Ha perdido el poder de Super Lobo 4 y su cuerpo es normal, con el atuendo de Mike.)

HUBERTUS: No es del todo cierto. (XIGLEM: Ah, eres tu.) Estoy aquí en nombre de la Diosa. Has hecho más de lo que esperamos de ti. La Puerta a la Verdad te dejara pasar, lo prometo. Entretanto, yo me encargo de ellos.

XIGLEM: ¡Humbert! ¿Es eso cierto? ¡Como podrás terminar nunca la tarea que te dejo!

HUBERTUS: Con suerte, muchacho. Con suerte. *medita* Además... ella no me iba a dejar venir solo.

BLANCHE: ¡Braulio! (XIGLEM: Escucha... tu tienes que vivir. Tienes que contar todo lo que hicimos... tu eres la prueba de que el Caballero de Lolicon seguirá volviendo... mientras haya Oscuridad en el alma humana.)

(Agarran cada uno un cabo del boliche Mind-Loss, mientras la niña apenas contiene lágrimas por su amigo.)

BLANCHE: Soy la prueba... tu legado... (XIGLEM: Y ahora, voy a ser muy poco original: atesora tus sueños.)

(La niña ve como el héroe que nunca quiso serlo cierra los ojos y no espera volver a abrirlos mas...)

**Map Graphic designer:  
><strong>Xxxxx xxxxx

**Character Graphic designer:  
><strong>Xxxxx xxx xxxxx  
>Xxxxx xxx xxxxx<p>

**Sound Programmer:  
><strong>Xxxxx xxxxx  
>Xxxxx xxx xxxxx<p>

**Music Composers:  
><strong>Xxxxx xxx xxxxx  
>Xxxxx xxx xxxxx<p>

**Special thanks to:  
><strong>_TITE KUBO  
>Masaki Tsuzuki (SEVEN ARCS)<br>__KENJIRO HATA  
>Mitsuo Hashimoto (NELVANA--SEGA TOYS)_**  
><strong>_Nippon Ichi / NIS America  
>Katsuhito Akiyama  All 'Level 5' staff_

_._

(El moreno gafoso, que ya vuelve a serlo, despierta en un sitio conocido... bajo el bochorno del sol.)

MIKE: Ya esta... vuelvo a ser Mike... (0_0) ¡Vuelvo a ser MIKE! ¡Esto es la TIERRA!

(Pega un brinco y da un cabezazo a la pobre chava que estaba cuidándolo... como esa primera vez, al revés.)

CHICA: ¡Aug! ¡Que chola más dura tienes, boniato! ¡Eso me pasa por pararme a ver si te había dado un yuyu!

MIKE: Ay, perdón. ¡_Espera... esa melena verde, esos ojos cremosos... esa lengua de acero_! ¡BLANCHE!

CHICA: ¿Que? ¡No me estarás insultando en otro idioma! ¡Mira que te doy dos yoyas!

MIKE: No, que va. Es que te pareces a alguien... como dos gotas de agua. ¿Quién eres? Deja que me levante... ¡Waaah! *boing* (CHICA: ¡Como te atreves...! ¡Con alguien que acabas de ver! ¡Te habias hecho el dormido para pillar teta!) ¡Fue sin querer! *huye* ¡Pero no me has dicho quien eres!

CHICA: Grabatelo bien en la chola, huevon. ¡Mi nombre es...!

(¡Shuuush! Ruido de viento al pasar, que no nos ha dejado oírlo. Pero eso ya da igual. Y mientras le persigue... tu pon la primera estrofa del primer OP de Zero no Tsukaima... y entenderas el chiste.)

MIKE: *soñador* _Blanche Montblanc... Caballero de Primera..._

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[El Caballero de Lolicon volvera.]


End file.
